Das Kogan Alphabet
by Dogan Henderslut
Summary: Im Kogan Alphabet werden One Shots zu einzelnen Buchstaben geschrieben. Es wird keine Handlung aus dem letzten One Shot übernommen, da jedes eine eigene Handlung haben wird. gehen an Viacom, BTR und an Dogan Henderson/mich(Storyline)
1. Chapter 1

**Das Kogan Alphabet**

**Kapitel 1: Auftritt in der Bar**

**(Alternativtitel: Aller Anfang ist schwer)**

**Kendall's Sicht**

Ich war echt aufgeregt, denn ich hatte heute Abend einen Auftritt in einer Bar.  
Das war das erste Mal, dass ich in einer Bar spielte und dann noch Solo.  
Zum Glück kamen James, Carlos und Logan auch mit, da sie mich unterstützten wollen.  
Hach ja, sie waren meine beste Freunde.  
Auf ihnen war immer Verlass.  
Ich packte meine Gitarre in meinen Gitarrenkoffer und stellte es an die Tür.  
Dann ging ich ins Badezimmer, verschloss die Tür und machte die Dusche an.  
Ich zog mich aus und stieg ein.  
Man, eine warme Dusche tat echt gut.  
Doch dann bekam ich ein…kleines Problem.  
Ich sah zu mir herunter und sah, dass Kendall Jr. voll in seiner Pracht stand.  
Jetzt nicht noch das…  
Ich legte meine Hand um meinen Schwanz, schloss die Augen und dachte an meine letzte Ex-Freundin zurück.  
Dann begann ich meine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen.  
Aber auf einmal sah ich einen Jungen mit stacheligen Haaren und schokoladen-braune Augen.  
Ich erkannte sofort, dass es Logan war.  
Aber warum dachte ich beim Wichsen an Logan?  
Ach, ich würde später darüber nachdenken, erstmal musste ich mich weiter um mein Problem kümmern, sonst würden mich die anderen mit einem Ständer sehen und das wäre bestimmt voll peinlich.  
Selbst das kalte Wasser half nicht dagegen.  
Ich bewegte meine Hand schneller und fing an zu stöhnen.  
Man, ich hoffte sehr, dass mich die anderen jetzt nicht hören.  
Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie peinlich es dann wäre.  
Schließ kam ich hart gegen die Duschwand und stöhnte laut auf.  
Ich machte die Wand sauber, duschte mich fertig und zog mich um.  
Als ich fertig angezogen war, ging ich aus dem Badezimmer und lief zur Küche, wo die anderen schon am Tisch saßen und was aßen.  
Schließlich bemerkten mich die anderen und fingen an zu lachen, bis auf Logan, der aß in Ruhe weiter.  
Ich schaute Carlos und James verwirrt an und dann machte sie Anspielungen.  
Sie stellten da, wie sie sich einen runterholten und stöhnten.  
Oh gott, war das vielleicht peinlich, denn sie hatten mich tatsächlich gehört, was peinlicheres konnte echt nicht mehr passieren.  
Schnell rannte ich in mein Schlafzimmer, dass ich mit Logan teilte.  
Ich schmiss mich auf mein Bett, legte meinen Kopf auf den Kissen und schluchzte.  
Dann hörte ich, wie die Tür auf gemacht und wieder zu gemacht wurde.  
Ich ließ meinen Kopf weiter auf den Kissen liegen.  
Auf einmal spürte ich eine Hand auf meinen Rücken, was mich dazu brachte nach oben zu schauen und ich sah in seinen schokoladen-braune Augen.  
Schon dachte ich wieder, was in der Dusche passiert war.  
Warum dachte ich an Logan?  
Könnte es sein, dass ich in Logan verliebt war?  
Nein, das konnte nicht sein, da ich Hetero war und Logan war auch Hetero, da er vor kurzen noch Camille gedatet hatte.  
Logan nahm mich in seine Arme.

„Hör nicht auf Carlos und James…  
Die wissen doch nicht mal, was wichsen ist.  
Das ist was ganz natürliches.  
Ich mache das auch öfters, wenn ich in der Dusche bin oder einen Porno im Internet anschaue", sagte Logan.

,,Du und Pornos?  
Du bist doch der anständige von uns", sagte ich verwirrt.

„ Auch ich habe eine unanständige Seite in mir, von dem ihr nichts wisst", grinste Logan.

,,Logan?", fragte ich.

,,Ja?", fragte er.

,,Du bist doch mein Bester Freund, egal was ich dir sage oder?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Klaro.  
Nicht kann unsere Freundschaft je zerstören", sagte Logan

**Logan's Sicht:**

„Ich muss dir was wichtiges sagen und ich habe Angst, dass es unsere Freundschaft zerstört", sagte er.

,,Wie gesagt, egal was du mir sagst, nichts kann unsere Freundschaft zerstören, denn du bist wie ein Bruder für mich", sagte ich.

,,Ich…ich…ich bin Schwul", sagte er stockend.

,,Kendall….  
Nur weil du Schwul bist, werde ich nicht unsere Freundschaft kündigen, dass wäre nicht nett von mir.  
Außerdem bin ich selbst Bi-Sexuell", beichtete ich.

,,Also bleiben wir Freunde?", fragte er.

,,So was von", grinste ich.

Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und schlief ein,  
Ich legte ihm die Decke drüber, damit er sich keine Erkältung einfangen konnte.  
Ich würde ihn noch rechtzeitig für sein Konzert wecken.

War er nicht süß, wenn er schief?  
Hatte ich grade süß gesagt?

Man…  
Logan, verlieb dich jetzt bloß nicht in deinen besten Freund…  
Nur, weil du jetzt weißt, dass er Schwul ist, heißt es nicht, dass er auf dich steht.  
Meine Gedanken hatten ja Recht,  
Kendall würde sich niemals in mich verlieben.  
Traurig ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und seufzte laut.  
Dann kam Carlos und setzte sich neben mich.

„Du musst es Kendall sagen, Logan", sagte er.

„Was denn?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Stell dich nicht dumm…  
Ich weiß, dass du in Kendall verliebt bist.  
So blind bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, so wie du Kendall ganze Zeit anschaust", grinste Carlos.

„Na gut, dann bin ich eben in Kendall verliebt, na und?  
Er würde mich sowieso nicht lieben, denn ich bin nicht gut genug für ihn.  
Er hatte sogar Angst, dass ich ihn hassen könnte, als er mir gesagt hatte, dass er Schwul ist", sagte ich, stand auf und ging spazieren, da ich erstmal nachdenken musste.  
Über Kendall…über mich….über uns und wie es mit uns weitergehen würde…

Sollte ich es ihm sagen?  
Was wäre wenn er mich nicht liebt und nur Freunde bleiben möchte?  
Sollte ich diesen eventuellen Herzschmerz wagen, um nur so schauen, ob ich mit ihm zusammen käme oder nicht?

Ich seufzte und machte mich langsam wieder auf den nach Hause Weg.  
In Apartment angekommen, sah ich auf die Uhr und merkte, dass es Zeit war, um Kendall zu wecken.  
Ich ging in unser Zimmer, nahm mir ein Kissen und schmiss es auf Kendall…  
Nichts…  
Ich nahm ein weiteres Kissen und schmiss es auf ihn.  
Jetzt wurde er wach und sah mich verwirrt an.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen und zeigte auf meine Uhr.  
Schnell zog er sich an und schon fuhren wir zu der Bar.  
Dort angekommen, ging Kendall auf die Bühne und begann zu singen.  
Man hatte er eine Sexy-Stimme,  
Ich bestellte mir ein Bier und trank diese auf Ex aus.  
Als Kendall fertig mit singen war, grinste er mich an und kam auf mich zu.  
Bevor er was sagten konnte, legte ich meine Lippen auf seinen und küsste ihn.  
Ich wunderte mich, als Kendall zurück küsste und seine Hände um meinen Hals legte.  
Wir lösten uns und sahen uns die Augen.

,,Ich liebe dich, Kendall Knight", sagte ich.

,,Und ich liebe dich, Logan Mitchell", sagte er.

Ich grinste und all meine Gedanken flogen weg.  
Sofort küsste ich Kendall wieder, was er auch erwiderte.  
Das war der schönste Moment meines Lebens.  
Nur er und ich, was besseres konnte es nicht mehr geben.  
Wir lösten uns wieder von einander, verschlangen unsere Hände in einander und machten uns auf den nach Hause Weg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrüger…oder doch nicht?**

Logan's Sicht:

Ich verstand echt nicht, was zum Teufel ich getan hatte.  
Kendall redete nicht mehr mir und ich erlebte den schlimmsten Feind überhaupt: Die Schweig-Behandlung.  
Und leider bekam ich diese Behandlung sehr oft.  
Sozusagen war Kendall sehr eifersüchtig, aber er war mehr unsicher.  
Er konnte sich über die kleinste Sache sich wie Mist fühlen und wenn er sich wie Mist fühlt, fühlte mich auch so.  
Im Moment saß Kendall auf der Couch, ein Kissen war auf seinen Schoß zusammengerollt und sah auf den Boden.  
Ich seufzte, ging hin und setzte mich neben Kendall.  
Er rutschte paar Zentimeter von mir weg und ich stöhnte laut in Ärger, was Kendall aber ignorierte, als ob ich nicht da wäre und die Wohnung war immer noch still.  
Ich legte meine Hand auf Kendalls Knie.  
Er sah auf meine Hand und starrte diese an.  
Dann nahm er meinem Arm und legte diese zurück in meinen Schoß auf meiner persönliche Blase.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen, rückte näher an Kendall ran und er entfernte sich wieder von mir.  
Es ging solange weiter, bis Kendall am Rande der Couch saß und wenn er sich bewegen würde, würde er eindeutig auf seinen Arsch fallen.  
Ich bewegte mich so, dass meine Oberschenkel seine Oberschenkel und Schulter an Schulter waren.  
Ich grinste ihn an, aber sah mich wütend an.

,,Was zum Teufel!", fuhr Kendall mich an.

Ich starrte ihn an. 

,,Sag nicht ,,Was zum Teufel" zu mir!  
Du bist derjenige, der sich komisch verhält!", schrie ich ihn plötzlich voller Wut an.

,,Und du bist derjenige, der betrügt!", schrie Kendall, stand auf, verließ das Wohnzimmer und knallte die Schlafzimmertür mit voller Wucht zu.

Ich starrte ihn nichts und sprang auf.  
Nein, dieses Mal würde Kendall NICHT gewinnen.  
Er würde dieses Mal mir NICHT das Gefühl gäben, dass es alles meine Schuld war.  
Es war nicht Kendalls Schuld nicht zu sagen, dass er eifersüchtig war, aber es war sein Fehler, als er wie ein kleines Kind davon gestürmt war.  
Ich ging den Flur hinunter und stampfte mit den Füßen, damit ich wusste, dass Kendall mich hörte.  
Ich blieb stehen, als ich bei den Schlafzimmer von Kendall und mir war.  
Ich versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, aber es war abgeschlossen.  
Ich hämmerte gegen die Tür.

„Öffne die verdammte Tür!", schrie ich.

,,Hau AB!", schrie Kendall mit einer leicht brüchigen Stimme zurück.

Ich dachte nicht mal dran.  
Ich würde mir Sorgen machen, wenn es sein musste, aber für den Moment musste ich diese verdammte Tür öffnen, damit Kendall und ich darüber reden könnten, warum er so aufgebracht war.  
Ich trat gegen die Tür.

,,Öffne die Tür", forderte ich.

Dieses Mal gab es keine Antwort.  
Ich legte meinen Kopf gegen die Tür und hörte weiche, gebrochne Gewimmerte und Schnupfen zusammen mit gedämpftem Schluchzen.  
Ich fühlte mich plötzlich wie ein riesiges Arschloch, denn mein Engel meinte und ich behandelte ihn wie Scheiße.  
Ich holte die Schlüssel aus meiner Tasche und fand den Schlüssel für unser Schlafzimmer.  
Ich entriegelte die Tür, öffnete es langsam, ging ohne Vorwarnung rein und schloss die Tür hinter mir.  
Kendall lag drüben auf dem Bett mit dem Kopf auf meinen Kissen und auf meine Seite des Bettes.  
Er lag immer auf der linke Seite, weil er nicht gerne in der nähe des Türen schlafen wollte, da dachte, dass ihm irgendjemanden in der Nacht töten würde oder etwas.  
So gelaunte ich es meinem Freund und ließ ihm auf der „sicheren Seite" schlafen.  
Ich ging hinüber zum Bett rollte Kendall so, das etwas Platz für mich da war.  
Kendall lag auf seiner Seite und ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und erlaubte es nicht, dass Kendall sich bewegt.  
Ich küsste leise die Rückseite von Kendalls Hals.  
Kendall wimmerte und die Tränen schlugen sich auf Kendalls Wangen.

Kendall' Sicht

,,Baby", flüsterte er zärtlich.

,,Was?", fragte ich mit einem Schluckauf.

,,Sprich mit mir", bat er.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und kuschelte mich tiefer an ihn.

,,Kendall…bitte.  
Du benimmt dich wie ein bipolare oder auf deine Periode, oder was?  
Du handelst wie Nüsse.  
Vor einer Minute hast du mich einen Betrüger genannt und jetzt kuscheltest du mit mir", sagte er.

Ich schnupperte.

„Wa-warum hast d-d-du mit dem neuen J-Ju-Jungen geflirtet?", stotterte ich. 

,,Was?  
Geflirtet?  
Mit dem neuen Jungen?  
Meinst du das verdammt ernst?", fragte er.

Ich nickte nur und ließ eine Kreuzung von Wimmern und Schluchzen da.

Rückblende:

Ich saß auf einem Sessel, ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, als ich den Drang hatte zu weinen und über Logans Gesicht schlagen wollte.  
Logan saß rechts neben mir und flirtete mit dem neuen Jungen, Justin.  
Er hatte blonde Haare, die bis zu der Schulter gingen, hatte blaue Augen und Sommersprossen, die über seinem Gesicht verteilt war, was seinen Look echt hübsch machte.  
Er war sehr schwedisch und hatte sogar einen Akzent.  
Logan hatte ein Faible für Akzente.

,,Also bist du aus Schweden?", fragte Logan.

,,Oh ja.  
Ich kam hierher, um ein Model zu werden", sagte Justin und zeigte einen blendend weißen lächeln.

,,Das ist genial.  
Du wirst ein großes Vorbild sein und du hast die Beine für so was", beruhige Logan ihn.

,,Danke", sagte Justin mit einem Kichern.

Ich fühlte mich, wie ich in Begriff war, krank zu werden.  
Ich erreichte Logans Hand und verschränkte sie mit meiner Hand.  
Ich drückte Logans, schickte ihm ein Lächeln und küsste ihn auf die Wange, bevor ich wieder zurück zu Justin sah.  
Okay, vielleicht hatte ich überreagiert.

,,Du bist echt nett", sagte er ihm, legte eine hand auf seinen Knie und ich wieder stand den Drang ihm mitten ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

Er war so, als würde er mich nicht direkt neben Logans Seite mit Händchenhalten sehen.  
Logan lächelte.

,,Danke", sagte er.

Ich bewegte meinen Kopf, als sich Tränen in meinen Augen bildete, zog meine Hand von Logans weg, aber er schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken. 

Ende der Rückblende

Logan's Sicht:

Eine Tränenketten lief von Kendalls Augen auf seine Wangen.

Ich war ruhig, nachdem Kendall mir erzählte hatte, dass es für ihn aussah, als hätte ich "geflirtet".  
Ich fühlte mich schlecht für meine Liebe, weile einige Leute, dass als Flirten sehen, aber ich hatte nicht geflirtet.

,,Baby…  
Es tut mir leid", sagte ich.

,,Was?  
Das ich dich leider ertappt habe?", schnappte Kendall auf.

,,Nein, ich bin traurig, dass ich deine Gefühle verletzt habe-  
Baby, ich wollte dich nicht verletzten", sagte ich.

,,Ach wirklich?  
Und was zum Teufel hast du dann gemacht?", sagte Kendall laut mir Ärger und Wut in seiner Stimme.

,,Ich wollte einen schönen Tag mit meinem Freund verbringen.  
Es war nicht meine Schuld, dass ein Model auf mich zu kam und begonnen hatte, mit mir zu flirten", erzählte ich.

,,Du hast zurück geflirtet", sagte Kendall.

,,Nein, ich war nur nett", versuchte ich ihn zu überzeugen.

Kendall war für eine Sekunde still und dachte wohl nach.

,,Du magst Blondinen", wies Kendall hin. 

„So?  
Es gibt nur einen blonden, den ich sehr mag", sagte ich.

Ein erröten zeichnete sich auf Kendalls Wangen.

,,Justin?", fragte Kendall

,,Nope, ich halte ihn in meinen Armen", sagte ich.

Kendall schnupperte, bewegte seinen Kopf gegen meine Brust und begann zu weinen.  
Ich schockte mich schweigend, als mein Freund an mich hysterisch schluchzte.

,,Baby, beruhig dich", flüsterte ich.

Kendall schüttelte den Kopf. 

,,Ich bin so hässlich und dumm?  
Wie konntest du mich jemals lieben?", schluchzte Kendall.

Ich drehte uns um, sodass Kendall auf den Rücken lag und ich auf seinen Schoß saß.  
Ich küsste ich für eine Sekunde, bevor ich Kendall ernst ansah.

,,Ich liebe dich.  
Du bist schön und erstaunlich und ich bin verdammt froh, dass ich dich habe", sagte ich.

Kendall wimmerte.

,,Zeig es mir", bettelte er.

,,Was?", fragte ich verwirrt.

Kendall küsste mich und zerrte mich, dass unsere Körper nah wie möglich zusammen waren.  
Dann küsste er mich entlang meines Gesichtes.

,,Bitte Logie.  
Mach Liebe mit mir", wimmerte Kendall mit Tränen in den Augen.

Mein Atem stockte und ich nickte nur.  
Leise küsste ich Kendall und meine Hände wanderte unter seinem Hemd.  
Ich rieb Kreise über seine weiche Haut und Kendall wimmerte glücklich.  
Die Tränen fielen auf meinen Lippen, aber ich ignorierte sie, da ich wusste, dass Kendall das jetzt bräuchte.  
Ich bewegte meine Hüften leisen in Kendall, bis wir bei beiden harten waren.  
Kendall musste wissen, dass er geliebt wurde.  
Und ich wollte es tun, damit er sieht, wie sehr ich ihn liebte und es sich nie ändern würde.  
Kendall zog an meinem Hemd und zog es mir aus.  
Schnell verbunden sich unsere Lippen wieder.  
Seine bekleideten Beine hatten sich um mich gewickelt.  
Langsam machte ich seine Knöpfe am Hemd auf und küsste jede neue Sicht seines Hautes.  
Ich zog ihm seine Hose aus und meine Augen verließen nie die Augen von Kendall.  
Ich küsste ihn entlang seiner Hüfte, zog ihm seine blaue Boxershorts aus und küsste seinen Schwanz.  
Kendalls Atem stockte in seiner Kehle und seine Augenlider flatterten, aber weigerten sich schließen zu lassen.  
Ich setzte mich zwischen Kendalls Beine und zog meine eigene Hose aus und dann zog ich langsam meine Boxershorts aus, um mein Kendall etwas zu necken.  
Kendall sabberte, als er meinen Schwanz und das Pre Cum auf der Spitze sah.  
Kendall packte sanft meine Hüften und zog mich näher an sich.  
Ich gab ihn einen süßen Kuss, als ich mit meinen Fingern seinen Eingang hänselte.  
Kendall stöhnte leise in den Kuss.  
Wir hatten es schon so oft getan, dass es ihm kaum Weh tat, wenn ich ihn plötzlich fingerte und ihm mit drei Finger streckte.  
Ich küsste ihn grob, um seine Gedanken von Beschwerden in seinem unteren Bereich zu vergessen.  
Ich stieß mit meinen Fingern tiefer ein und traf Kendalls Prostata.  
Kendall stöhnte in meinen Mund, schob sich verzweifelt auf meine Finger und ich lächelte.  
Als ich meine Finger raus zog, jammerte Kendall über den Verlust, was mein Lächeln zu erweitern brachte.  
Kendall spreizte seine Beine und entblößte sein zockendes Loch.  
Ich stöhnte bei diesem Anblick.  
Ich legte mich über Kendall, positionierte mich an seinem Eingang und rutschte langsam in ihm ein, was Kendall ein wenig zum zusammenzucken brachte.

„Psst…  
Es ist okay.  
Ich hab dich", sagte ich leise, küsste sanft seinen Hals und rieb seinen Bauch, bis er sich entspannte.  
Kendall wimmerte, zerrte an meinen Haaren und brachte mich in einem harten Kuss.  
Ich leckte an seinen Lippen, um Zugang in seinem Mund zu bekommen, was er auch tat.  
Er drückte sich auf meinen Schwanz, als er fertig war und ich begann langsam, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, mich in ihm zu bewegen.  
Kendalls Arme wanderten um meinen Hals und wir vertieften unseren Kuss.  
Kendall stöhnte laut, als ich gegen seine Prostata schlug.  
Ich zog mich zurück, um in Kendalls hübsches Gesicht zu schauen.  
Dann ließ er dem schönsten Stöhngeräusch raus.

„Mein Baby", gurrte ich.

Als eine Welle der Freude in meinen Körper schlug, stöhnte ich und begann schneller und härter in Kendalls Wärme zu stoßen.

„Logie", schrie er.

„Mein Kendall", flüsterte ich mit Vergnügen, was Kendall zum lächeln brachte.

Dann stöhnte er, als ich seinen Schwanz packte und ihn in takt meiner Stöße streichelte.

„Oh..oh Logan", rief Kendall und schlang seine Beine um meine Taille, was ich dazu brachte, tiefer in ihm zu stoßen.

,,Du bist so perfekt", wimmerte ich heraus und starrte in Kendalls schönes Gesicht.

Kendall packte mein Gesicht und brachte uns in einen intensiven Kuss, der mit viel Liebe und Leidenschaft gefüllt wurde.  
Kendall wimmerte in meinen Mund und mit einem letzten Schub, kam Kendall auf uns beiden und die Schreie wurden durch meine Lippen gedämpft.  
Ich war nicht weit dahinter.  
Ich stöhnte gegen Kendall Lippen, als ich in sein Inneres kam und ihm bis zum Rand mit meinen Samen füllte.  
Ich zwang mich nicht auf Kendall zu fallen und stützte mich mit meinen Ellenbogen ab, bis ich wieder genug Kraft hatte, um mich aus Kendall rauszuziehen.  
Ich fiel auf meine Seite des Bettes und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Kendall sich an mich kuschelte und sein gerötetes Gesicht in meinen Hals legte.  
Ich küsste Kendalls Kopf mit einem Seufzer.

,,Logan?", sagte Kendall plötzlich und hob den Kopf.

,,Ja, Baby?", erwiderte ich.

,,Glaubst du wirklich, ich sei perfekt?", fragte Kendall mich mit einem erröten,

Ich lächelte und griff Kendalls Gesicht.

,,Natürlich tu ich da.  
Du bist schön", versicherte ich ihm.

,,Wirklich?", fragte er.

,,Ja, Kendall.  
Ich werde immer dich wollen, sonst niemand.  
Du bist für immer meins", grinste ich.

Kendall lächelte und errötete.

,,Und du bist auch für immer meins Logie-Bear.", sagte er.

Ich lächelte und küsste Kendalls Stirn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clowns…**

Kendall's Sicht

Es war ein ganznormaler Samstagmorgen im Palm Woods.  
Ich traf mich mit meiner Freundin Jo, da sie meinte, dass mir was sagen musste.  
Ich ging duschen, zog mich frisch an und ging zu ihrem Apartment.  
Ich klopfte an ihrer Tür und wartete.  
Dann rieß ich die Augen auf, als Jett die Tür aufgemacht hatte.  
Schließlich kam Jo und wollte unter vier Augen mit mir sprechen.

,,Was ist hier los?", fragte ich.

,,Ich habe dich betrogen Kendall.  
Mit Jett…  
Und mir ist klar geworden, dass ich dich nicht mehr liebe, sondern nur Jett", sagte sie.

,,Du bist echt ein kalte, herzlose Schlampe.  
Ich hätte auf Logan hören sollen, als er sagte, dass du nicht gut genug für mich sei.  
Ich wünsch dir noch ein verkorkstes Leben, du möchte gern Schauspielerin", sagte ich kalt und ging wütend in mein Apartment zurück.

Als ich angekommen war, öffnete ich die Tür, ging leise rein und verschloss die Tür langsam, da es noch recht früh am Morgen war.  
Ich schlich mich in mein Zimmer, dass ich mit Logan teilte.  
Langsam öffnete ich die Tür und sah, dass Logan schon wach war.  
Ich setzte mich aufs Bett, nahm ein Kissen und ließ meine Tränen freien lauf.  
Logan musste mich wohl gehört haben, da er sich zu mir setzte und einen Arm um mich legte.

,,Was ist passiert?", fragte er besorgt.

,,Du hattest Recht gehabt mit Jo.  
Sie hatte mich Betrogen…ausgerechnet mit Jett", schluchzte ich.

,,Pssh…  
Du hast jemand besseres Verdient, als diese dumme Schlampe.  
Jemanden wie mich", sagte er.

Ich bewegte meinen Kopf nach oben und sah Logan verwirrt an, da ich glaubte, dass ich mich verhört hatte.

„Was hast du grade gesagt?" fragte ich.

,,Nur, dass du jemand besseres verdient hast", sagte er schnell.

Hm, dann musste ich mich echt überhört haben.

,,Komm Kendall.  
Lass uns mal wieder beste Freunde Sachen machen, damit du dich von der ablenken kannst", sagte er und ich nickte nur.

Logan half mir auf und wir gingen nach draußen.  
Zuerst gingen wir ins Kino und sahen uns Scary Movie 5 an.  
Danach gingen wir in eine Eisdiele und holten unser Lieblings-Eis.  
Logan und ich hatten dieselbe Lieblingssorte: Schokoladen-Eis mit Vanille und Nüsse.  
Nachdem wir unser Eis aufgegessen hatten, gingen wir in den Freizeitpark.  
Zuerst gingen wir auf eine Achterbahn mit ganz vielen Loopings.  
Ich setzte mich zuerst hin und neben mir setzte sich dann Logan, da ich große Angst vor Loopings hatte, krallte ich mich an Logan fest und er grinste mich nur an.  
Okay…was war mit Logan los?  
Dann ging die Fahrt los und sofort kreischte ich los wie ein kleines Mädchen.

ICH HASSTE LOOPINGS!  
Ich krallte mich sehr an Logan fest und saß beinahe schon auf seinen Schoß.

Schützend legte er seine Arme um mich und drückte mich an sich.  
Ich kuschelte mich an ihm und schrie wieder, als das nächste Looping kam.  
Als die Fahrt zu Ende war, suchte ich schnell eine Toilette und übergab mich.  
Logan kam zu mir, streichelte langsam meinen Rücken und hob mich auf, damit ich wieder rausgehen konnte.  
Dann gingen wir auf den Riesenrad.  
Als wir oben ankamen, blieb das Riesenrad auf einmal stehen und wir sahen nach draußen.  
Man, das war ein schöner Anblick.  
Die Menschen sahen so aus wie Ameisen.  
Ich rückte mich näher an Logan ran und er legte einen Arm um meine Schulter.  
Ich sah ihn in den Augen und wir kamen uns näher.  
Doch bevor wir uns küssen konnten, ging das Riesenrad weiter und wir rutschten auseinander und sagten nichts mehr, was im Riesesrad beinahe geschah.  
Wir stiegen und aus und trafen auf einen merkwürdigen Clown.  
Er kam auf uns zu und spritzt irgendeinen weißen Subtanz auf Logans Gesicht und verschwand wieder.

,,Ich hoffe, das weiße ist nicht das, woran ich grade denke", sagte Logan.

Ich ging mit meinen Finger auf Logans Gesicht, nahm was von dem Subtanz und leckte es ab.  
Logan sah mich geschockt an und ich lächelte nur.

,,Keine Sorgen, Logan.  
Das ist kein Sperma, sondern nur Vanilleeis", sagte ich.

Logan nahm seine Hand, wischte sein Gesicht sauber und probierte selbst was davon.

,,Du hast recht, das ist wirklich Vanilleeis", sagte er und ich grinste.

Manchmal konnte Logan echt pervers sein, obwohl er der anständige in unsere Gruppe war.  
Nachdem Logans Gesicht wieder sauber war, sahen wir uns weiter um.  
Nach einer Weile gingen wir in einen Zelt rein und beobachten eine Show.  
Wir erkannten den einen Clown, der Logan den weißen Subtanz aufs Gesicht gespritzt hatte.  
Die Show war eigentlich sehr lustig.  
Ich rutschte mich wieder an Logan ran und er schlang seine Arme um mich.  
Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn an.  
Er sah mich ebenfalls an.  
Wir sahen uns lange in die Augen und kamen uns näher.  
Dann verbunden sich unsere Lippen und wir küssten uns.  
Wir lösten uns und sahen uns an.

,,Ich mag dich Kendall…  
Sehr sogar.  
Möchtest du mein fester Freund sein?", fragte er.

,,Natürlich will ich", sagte ich und verband unsere Lippen mit einander,

Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Doch dann brachen wir ab, da wir Luft holen mussten.  
Wir grinsten uns an.  
Dann legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und sahen uns die Show weiter an.  
Irgendwie kam mir der Clown bekannt vor, aber woher wusste ich leider nicht.  
Als die Show fertig war, nahm ich Logans Hand und wir gingen raus.  
Dann kam der Clown zu uns und sah auf unsere Hände.

,,Endlich seid ihr zusammen", sagte er.

,,Kennen wir dich", fragte Logan.

,,Solltet ihr", sagte er und wischte die Schminke von seinem Gesicht ab.

,,C—Carlos?", fragten wir geschockt.

,,Jap.

Wen hättet ihr gedacht?  
Buddah Bob?", scherzte er.

Logan und ich fingen an zu lachen und wir gingen mit Carlos zurück in unseren Apartment.  
James sah uns verwirrt an.

,,Warum haltet ihr Händchen?", fragte verwirrt.

,,Logan und ich sind zusammen", sagte ich.

,,Aha…schön für euch", lächelte er und umarmte uns.

Dann kam Carlos zu uns.

,,Bitte seid aber heute Nacht nicht so laut, denn ich möchte gerne schlafen", sagte er grinsend.

,,Ich bin noch Jungfrau.  
Also werden wir kein Sex haben", sagten Logan und ich gleichzeitig und sahen uns an. 

,,Du bist noch Jungfrau?  
Ich dachte, du hättest schon mit Jo geschlafen", sagte er verwirrt.

,,Nein habe ich nicht.  
Aber ich dachte, dass du mit Camille Sex hattest", sagte ich.

,,Nein, ich hatte kein Sex mit Camille.  
Eigentlich war ich auch nie richtig mit Camille zusammen.  
Es war nur ein Scheinbeziehung", sagte er.

,,Wie gesagt, seid bitte ruhig", sagte Carlos und verschwand in sein Zimmer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Das Date**

Kendall's Sicht:

Ein Jahr war es nun her seitdem Jo nach Neuseeland geflogen war und seitdem war ich auf kein einziges Date mehr.

Da war auch noch Lucy, aber sie kam mit James zusammen.  
Selbst Logan und Camille dateten sich wieder und das machte mich irgendwie eifersüchtig und ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum es mich eifersüchtig machte.  
Ich ging in die Lobby und sah, dass Logan und Camille sich küssten.  
Auf einmal kroch mir die Wut auf, ging zu Camille und schlug sie heftig, dass sie auf den Boden flog.  
Logan und Camille sahen mich dann geschockt an und ich rannte weinend in mein Zimmer.  
Man…

Was war denn nur los mit mir?  
Wieso war ich so eifersüchtig, dass sie sich geküsst hatten?

Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Logan ins Zimmer kam.  
Na, das würde jetzt ein Spaß werden.  
Aber statt mich anzuschreien, umarmte er mich.  
Ähm…okay? 

,,Wieso umarmst du mich?  
Ich habe deine Freundin geschlagen", sagte ich verwirrt.

,,Kendall.  
Ich will nur eins klarstellen.  
Camille und ich sind nicht zusammen und werden es auch nie mehr sein, denn ich bin mir jetzt 100% sicher, dass ich schwul bin.  
Und den Kuss, den du gesehen hast, war nur ein Abschiedskuss, da sie das Palm Woods verlässt", erzählte er.

,,Aber du hast mich, weil ich sie geschlagen habe, stimmts?", fragte ich.

,,Nein, Kendall.  
Ich würde auch so reagieren, wenn dich J…  
Ach egal", sagte er und ging raus. 

Okay, was war hier los?  
Wieso verhielt er sich so komisch und war nicht sauer auf mich, dass ich Camille geschlagen hatte?  
Ich verstand die Welt nun echt nicht mehr.

Naja sollte mir egal sein.  
Aber warum hatte ich grade so ein kribbeln in Bauch?

Gegend Abend lag ich auf meinem Bett, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
Genervt stand ich auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete diese.  
Ich sah, dass James vor der Tür stand.  
Ich trat zur Seite, damit er reingehen konnte.  
Als er drinnen war, schloss ich die Tür und James und ich setzten uns auf meinem Bett.  
Ich war echt gespannt, was James jetzt von mir wollte, denn ich hatte grade echt kein Bock zu hören, wie er mit Lucy heißen Sex hatte. 

,,Na, Kendall.  
Wie geht's dir?", fragte James.

,,Geht…  
Wieso fragst du?", fragte ich.

,,Ach nur so, denn du siehst niedergeschlagen aus.  
Liegt es immer noch an Jo?", fragte er vorsichtig.

,,Ein wenig", antwortete ich ihm und er nickte nur.

,,Wie wäre es, wenn ich für dich ein Blind Date organisiere?", fragte er.

Ich dachte paar Minuten darüber nach und hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.

,,Okay, von mir aus", antwortete ich. 

,,Mädchen oder Jungs?  
Oder ist es egal?", fragte er.

Hatte er mich das grade echt gefragt?  
Na gut, okay…

,,Ist egal", sagte ich automatisch und rieß die Augen auf. 

Warum hatte ich das grad eben gesagt?  
Okay, was war jetzt los mit MIR?

,,Okay.  
Ich werde das Date organisieren und werde dir dann morgen bescheid sagen, okay?", fragte er.

Ich antwortete nicht, sondern nicke nur und er wusste, dass es Antwort genug war.  
Dann verließ er mein Zimmer, dass ich mit Logan teilte.  
Logan war schon längst am schlafen und ich wusste nicht mal, wieso er so früh schlief.  
Hm, ich würden ihn morgen früh mal Fragen.  
Vielleicht würde er mir es dann sagen, was los mit ihm war, denn vielleicht konnte ich ihn ja mit seinem Problem helfen.  
Bestimmt hatte er sich in ein Jungen verliebt und hatte Angst es ihm zu sagen, da er nicht wusste, ob er schwul war oder nicht.  
Und auf einmal kroch mir wieder die Wut auf.  
Wieso war ich eigentlich immer so wütend, wenn ich Logan mit einem anderen sah oder es mir dachte?

Ich ging duschen und hoffte, dass ich Logan jetzt nicht wecken würde.  
Als ich im Badezimmer war, drehte ich die Dusche an und zog mich nackt aus.  
Ich stellte mein Dusch-Gel und mein Shampoo griffbereit hin.  
Schließlich war das Wasser heiß genug und ich stieg ein.

Nach 10 Minuten war ich fertig und ging zum Spiegel.  
Ich nahm mein Rasierschaum und schmierte es auf mein Gesicht, meinen Armen, im Intimbereich und auf meine Beine, denn ich möchte für mein Date ja nicht „behaart" sein, falls es in die Kiste gehen würde, wenn ihr verstand was ich meine.  
Ich drehte das Wasser im Waschbecken an, nahm mein Rasierer und tat es unter den Wasserstrahl.  
Dann rasierte ich mein Gesicht, dann meine Arme, dann mein Intimbereich und zu guter letzt meine Beine.  
Ich wischte mir der üblich gebliebene Schaum weg und holte etwas Klopapier und riss mir kleine Teilchen aus dieser, da ich mich paar Mal mit dem Rasierer geschnitten hatte.  
Vielleicht sollte ich mal zu elektrischen Rasierer rüber gehen. Nachdem die Blutungen gestillt waren, tat ich das Klopapier von meinen Körper und zog mich wieder an.  
Als ich aus dem Badezimmer ging, wartete ein tanzender Logan vor der Tür, der wohl dringend pissen musste.  
Ich ging schnell nach draußen und er ging dankend schnell rein.

,,Kendall, du solltest echt mal zum elektrischen Rasierer umsteigen, das hier ist ja schauderhaft", sagte er und kam mit den ganzen Papierteilchen raus.

,,Du kannst auch gerne meinen elektrischen Rasierer benutzen", setzte Logan fort.

„Du würdest sicher dein Rasierer nicht zurückwollen, wenn du wüsstest, wo ich mich überall rasiere", sagte ich verlegend.

„Im Gesicht, an den Armen, im Intimbereich und an den Beinen...  
Hab ich recht?", fragte er.

,,Woher weißt du das?", fragte ich.

,,Kendall.  
Ich bin ein Kerl…  
Wenn ich auf ein Date gehe, rasiere mich auch dort, damit ich mich sauberer fühle.  
Und falls es natürlich in die Kiste geht, aber das passiert leider sehr selten", sagte er.

,,Also es ist echt nicht schlimm, wenn du meins benutzt.  
Wir sind schließlich auch Freunde.  
Was meins ist, ist auch deins", sagte er und zwinkerte mir zu.

„Du siehst auch rasiert aus?  
Gehst du morgen auch auf ein Date?", fragte ich.

,,Jep!  
Auf ein Blind-Date, was mir James organisiert hatte", sagte er und ich wurde rot.

,,Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Logan.  
Vor dir steht dein Blind-Date, denn James hatte mich zu einem überredet und ich sagte, es sei egal, ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge war", sagte ich und errötete.

,,Dann bin ich ja froh, dass es nicht mit einen wildfremden ist", sagte er erleichtert.

„Statt auf morgen zu warten…  
Sollen wir unser Date jetzt schon haben?", fragte ich.

„Und was sollen mir machen?", fragte er.

„Ich dachte an „Jetzt geht's ab in die Kiste" und damit meine ich nicht nur schlafen, sondern Sex", sagte ich, ging zu Logan und legten uns aufs Bett.

Nach paar Minuten waren wir nackt und küssten uns leidenschaftlich.

Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Auf einmal spürte ich, wie Logan mit seinen Fingern in meinen Eingang eindrang und ich stöhnte auf.

,,Mein Kendall", sagte er heiß und stieß weiter mit seinen Fingern in mich.

Als er meine Prostata getroffen hatte, stöhnte ich auf und verband unsere Lippen miteinander.  
Er zog seine Finger aus mir und ich wimmerte über den Verlust.

Er grinste mich an und holte das Gleit-Gel aus der Kommode.  
Er beschichtete seinen Schwanz, oder wie ich gern sagte „Logan Big Jr.", mit diesen.  
Dann positionierte er sich vor meinen Eingang und drang langsam in mich ein.

Er begann hemmungslos in mich zu rammen und ich spürte die Tränen in meinen Augen.

,,Tu ich dir Weh?", fragte er besorgt.

Ich hatte bisher nur Sex mit Girls gehabt.  
Ihm jetzt zu gestehen, dass ich noch nie von ein Kerl ran genommen wurde, wäre wohl ein Stimmungskiller gewesen.

,,Nein, schon okay.  
Es ist nur eine allergische Reaktion.  
Das bekomme ich meistens, nach dem rasieren", sagte ich.

Er nickte nur und rammte weiter.  
Als er meine Prostata getroffen hatte, stöhnte ich laut auf und schlang meine Beine um seine Taille, damit er mich tiefer ficken konnte.  
Dann packte er meinen Schwanz und wichste mich zu dem Tack seiner Stöße.  
Mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam ich und malte unsere Mägen weiß.  
Er fickte mich weiter.  
Er grunzte auf einmal und dann spürte ich sein warmes Sperma in mir.  
Schließlich zog er sich aus mir heraus und kuschelte sich an mich.  
Er gab mir einen langen gute Nachtkuss auf den Mund und wir schliefen nackt ein.

~~Nächster Tag~~

Logan und ich wachten auf und gingen ins Wohnzimmer.  
Als wir dort waren, sahen wir James und Carlos verwirrt an, da sie uns grinsten ansahen.

„Warum grinst ihr so?", fragte ich.

„Vielleicht beantwortet das deine Frage: Oh Logan...fick mich härter.  
Man Kendall… oh ja so eng….", sagte Carlos

Logan und ich sahen uns an und wurden rot.  
Schnell rannten wir wieder ins Schlafzimmer und hörten noch, was James uns hinterher rief.

„Viel Spaß, ihr Süßen!", rief er.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eisessen gehen, führen Menschen zusammen **

Logan's Sicht

James, Carlos und ich waren im Apartment und dachten nach, wie ich es Kendall sagen sollte, dass ich mich in ihm verliebt habe, ohne dass er mich hasst.  
Wir saßen schon locker 3 Stunden auf dem Sofa und wir wussten immer noch nicht, wie ich es Kendall sagen sollte.  
Warum musste ich mich auch in meinen besten Freund verlieben.

Was wäre, wenn ich ihn wegen dem Geständnis als Freund verliere und er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben möchte?  
Ohne Kendall konnte ich doch nicht leben, denn er war mein erster Freund, den ich kennen gelernt habe.

Nach weiteren Stunden hörten wir auf und gingen in unseren Zimmer.  
Ich ging in das Zimmer, dass ich mit Kendall teilte.  
Was mir auch gefiel, da ich ihn immer ansehen konnte, wenn er schläft.  
Er sah einfach so süß aus, wenn er schlief.  
Als ich mein Zimmer war, sah ich, dass Kendall noch nicht da war.  
Ich seufzte erleichtert, denn dann konnte ich weiterüberlegen, wie ich es ihm sagen sollte.

20 Minuten später kam auch Kendall ins Zimmer und sah mich an.

,,Hey Loges.  
Lust mit mir morgen ein Eis essen zu gehen?", fragte er mich.

,,Hm…  
Ne, keine Lust.  
Sry Bro, vielleicht ein anderes Mal", sagte ich.

,,Oh…macht nichts.  
Ein anderes Mal ist auch in Ordnung", sagte er mit einer traurigen Stimme und legte sich auf sein Bett.

Eigentlich wollte ich ja mit ihm Eis essen gehen, aber ich hatte eben Angst, dass ich mich verplappern würde, dass ich auf ihn stehen.  
Auf einmal hörte ich schluchzen und ich sah zu Kendalls Bett.  
Schnell ging ich zu ihm und legte einen Arm auf seine Schulter.

,,Psssh..  
Was ist denn los?", fragte ich besorgt.

,,Niemand mag mich", schluchzte er.

,,Das ist doch nicht wahr", sagte ich besorgt. 

,,Doch ist es!  
Niemand möchte morgen mit mir Eis essen gehen.

Katie, James, Carlos und gar meine Mom wollten nicht gehen.  
Und nicht mal du, meinen besten Freund, möchte nicht mit mir Eis essen gehen", murmelte er.

,,Psssh…  
Alles wird gut.  
Niemand hasst dich.  
Wir mögen dich.  
Und ich gehe morgen mit dir Eis essen…  
Voraussichtlich, dass du noch willst", sagte ich.

,,Wirklich?", fragte er und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

,,Wirklich", sagte ich.

Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht und ich war nur froh, dass er wieder glücklich war.

Ich möchte nicht, dass mein Engel weinte, denn wenn er sich schlecht fühlte, fühlte ich mich auch schlecht.

,,Logan?", fragte er.

,,Ja?", fragte ich zurück.

,,Könntest du bitte heute Nacht neben mir schlafen?", fragte er.

Ich dachte kurz darüber nach, denn ich wollte nicht, dass ich Kendall mit einem Boner wecke.

,,Klar", sagte ich.

,,Danke", sagte er.

,, Du musst dich nicht bedanken.  
Wozu sind Freunde denn da?", lächelte ich und legte mich neben Kendall hin.

Er zog die Decke über uns und kuschelte sich an mich heran.  
Am liebsten würde ich jetzt sein Gesicht küssen und andere Sachen mit ihm machen.  
Ich legte einen Arm um ihn und irgendwann schliefen wir ein. 

~~Nächster Tag~~

Ich schlug meine Augen auf, gähnte und streckte meine Arme aus.  
Dann sah ich mich um und sah, dass Kendall nicht mehr neben mir lag.  
Ich stand auf und ging in Richtung Badezimmer.  
Als ich die Tür öffnete, blieb ich geschockt stehen.  
Vor mir stand ein splitterfasernackter Kendall und ich hatte den schönsten Anblick auf seinen Hintern.  
Er drehte sich um und ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen und sah auf seinen hängenden Kolben.

,,S…s..sorry.  
Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist und dazu noch nackt", sagte ich verlegend.

,,Kein Problem, Bro.  
Konntest du ja nicht wissen und außerdem macht es mir nicht aus, wenn mich jemand nackt sieht", zwinkerte er, ging raus und ich sah auf sein Hintern.

Rwaaar….diesen Knackarsch möchte ich gerne durchficken.  
Als Kendall weg war, ging ich duschen.

Nach 10 Minuten war ich fertig mit duschen, zog mich an und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo Kendall auf mich wartete.  
Zusammen gingen wir raus und liefen zu einer Eisdiele.  
Man, draußen war's aber echt heiß, da würde ein Eis echt gut tun.  
Irgendwann kamen wir an, gingen rein und setzten uns zu einem Tisch.  
Kendall ging dann zur Kasse, gab der Frau das Geld und bestellte dann das Eis.  
Dann kam er wieder zu mir, setzte sich und wir warteten, bis das Eis fertig war.  
Wir quatschten über alles und so kam heraus, dass Kendall in jemanden verliebt war, was mir das Herz brach.  
Ich hatte wohl zu lange gewartet und jetzt hatte er sich in jemand anderes verliebt.

Warum war ich nur zu feige, um ihn von meinen Gefühlen zu erzählen?  
Aber hätte das was geändert oder hätte es das nur schlimmer gemacht?

Dann kam endlich auch unser Eis und ich hoffte, dass Kendall nichts merkte, dass ich niedergeschlagen war.

,,Hahaha…du hast Eis an deiner Wange kleben.  
Warte ich mach es schon weg", sagte er und ging mit seiner Hand auf meine Wange.

Ich konnte spüren, dass ich rot im Gesicht wurde.  
Er wischte mein Gesicht sauber und sah mich die ganze Zeitlang an.  
Wir lehnten uns an und irgendwann verbunden sich unsere Lippen.  
Wow, das war der beste Kuss allerzeiten.  
Und dann auch noch mit Kendall….

OH MEIN GOTT!  
Ich küsste tatsächlich meinen heimlichen Schwarm!

Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Nach einer Weile lösten wir uns voneinander, da wir Luft holen musste.  
Wir lächelten uns gegenseitig an.

,,Wow…  
Das war der beste Kuss meines Lebens", sagte ich.

,,Fand ich auch.  
Sind wir jetzt…du weißt schon…  
zusammen?", fragte er.

,,Klar.  
Ich liebe dich, Kendall", sagte ich.

,,Und ich liebe dich, mein LogieBear", sagte er, beugte sich vor und küsste mich wieder. 

Wer hätte gedacht, dass er sich in mich verliebt hatte?  
Also ich nicht…

Und jetzt war ich endlich mit meinen Schwarm zusammen.  
Ich hoffte, wir bleiben für immer zusammen, auch nach dem Tod.


	6. Chapter 6

**FEIERN GEHEN! **

Logan's Sicht

Kendall und ich waren schon seit 2 Jahren ein Paar und es hätte nicht besser sein können.  
Ich liebte Kendall einfach über alles.  
Natürlich hatten wir auch oft Liebe gemacht.  
Ja, wir nannten es Liebe machen statt Sex.  
Das gefiel uns einfach besser.

Ich fand einen kleinen Zettel auf den Nachttisch, las es mir durch und ich erkannte, dass es Kendalls Handschrift war.

**Für mein Logiebear **

**Sorry, dass ich heute Morgen nicht neben dir lag und dich wach geküsst habe.**

**Mein Musikproduzent wollte mich unbedingt im Studio haben, da ich unbedingt vom ihm aus einen neuen Song aufnehmen sollte.**

**Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Baby.**

**Ich werde heute Abend wieder bei dir sein.**

**Dann gehen wir erst Feiern und wenn wir zu Hause sind machen wir Liebe. **

**Also halt die Kondome und das Gleit-Gel bereit, denn heute Nacht werde ich dich härter, als sonst ran nehmen.**

**I LOVE U FOREVER**

**Dein Kendall **

Also manchmal hasste ich den Musikproduzent echt wie die Pest, denn heute war unser Jahrestag und dann sollte Kendall noch einen neuen Song aufnehmen.  
Ich könnte den so was von umbringen!

Nachdem ich etwas wacher war, ging ich ins Badezimmer, machte die Dusche an und zog mich nackt aus.  
Schließlich war das Wasser heiß genug für mich und stieg dann ein.  
Als ich fertig mit duschen war, stieg ich aus, ging zum Spiegel und rasierte mich.  
Dann ging ich ins Schlafzimmer, ging zum Kleiderschrank und holte mir frische Klamotten raus.  
Ich zog mich an, ging in die Küche und ich staunte.  
Kendall hatte mir Frühstück gemacht.  
Oh wie süß, er war echt ein Schatz.  
Kendall und ich wohnten jetzt alleine in einer Villa.  
Das hatte seine Mutter ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt.  
Und ich war froh drüber, denn so konnten Kendall und ich überall Liebe machen, wo wir wollten.  
Auf dem Sofa, auf den Küchentisch, auf den Balkon, auf den Fußboden, auf den Sessel usw.  
Ich setzte mich zu Tisch, nahm wir 2 Brötchen und schnitt sie auf.  
Dann griff ich nach der Erdbeermarmelade und schmierte es mir auf die Brötchen.  
Als ich mit dem Frühstück fertig war, stellte ich das Geschirr in den Geschirrspüler und ging ins Wohnzimmer.  
Ich schaltete den Fernseher und die WiiU ein.  
Dann legte ich die New Super Mario Bros.U CD in die WiiU.

Nach 3 Stunden hatte ich keine Lust mehr zum Zocken und schaltete die WiiU aus.  
Dann schaltete ich zum Sender Nickelodeon und da lief grade unsere Serie ,,Big Time Rush".  
Das kam mir komisch vor, mich selbst anzusehen.  
Aber da ich ja nichts anderes zu tun hatte, sah ich mich jetzt an.  
Ach, wenn Kendall hier wäre, würde er mich jetzt sicher auslachen.  
Ich sah mir unsere Show zu Ende an, schaltete den Fernseher aus, ging zum Schrank und holte mir ein Buch zum Lesen raus.  
Dann setzte ich mich aufs Sofa und fing an, dass Buch zu lesen.

Auf einmal hörte ich, dass die Tür aufgemacht wurde.

,,It's me…Kendall", sagte Kendall mit einer Mario Stimme und ich musste lachen.

Schnell rannte ich zur Tür und sprang auf Kendall.  
Sofort legte er seine Arme um mich, damit ich nicht runterfallen konnte.

,,Hast du mich so sehr vermisst, Henderson?", fragte er mich.

,,Aber so was von, Schmidt", lachte ich.

,,Jetzt bin ich ja wieder da", sagte er, stellte mich wieder auf den Boden und küsste mich leidenschaftlich.

Ich erwiderte den Kuss sofort,  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Doch leider brachen wir irgendwann auf, da wir Luft holen mussten.  
Wir sahen uns verliebt in die Augen und Kendall legte seine Arme um meine Hüften.  
Ich musste grinsen.

,,Bereit Feiern so gehen?", fragte er mich.

,,Aber klar doch.  
Was Feier wir denn?", fragte ich.

,,Wirst du schon sehen, Schatz", sagte er und legte seine Lippen auf meine.

Er nahm meine Hand und wie gingen zu seinem Auto.  
Dann hielt er mir die Tür auf, ich stieg ein und er schloss die Tür wieder.  
Dann stieg er selbst ein, steckte den Schlüssel ein und fuhr los.  
Ich war echt gespannt, wo wir Feiern gehen und weswegen wir Feiern.

Nach einer Stunde waren wir dort.  
Wir stiegen aus, gingen rein und Kendall meinte, dass er noch kurz was holen musste.  
Ich nickte nur und sah mich um und ich sah Carlos und James auf der andere Seite stehen.  
Ich ging zu ihnen.

,,Na, Maslow und Pena…  
Was geht ab?", fragte ich.

,,Nicht viel Henderson.  
Und bei dir?", fragte Carlos.

,,Heute ist der Jahrestag von Kendall und mir", sagte ich glücklich.

,,Jop, wissen wir", sagte James.

Jemand stupste meine Schulter an.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass Kendall vor mir im Smoking stand und mich anlächelte.

,,Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?", fragte er und streckte seine Hand aus.

,,Klar", lächelte ich und griff nach seiner Hand.

Wir gingen auf die Tanzflächen und fingen an zu Tanzen.  
Meine Arme waren auf seinen Hals und seine um meine Hüften.  
Wir lächelten uns die ganze Zeitlang an.

Auf einmal hielt er inne und ich sah ihn nur verwirrt an,  
Er kniete sich auf einen Bein, holte eine Schatulle raus und mein Atem stockte.

,,Logan Henderson,  
wir sind nun seit 2 Jahren ein Paar und das waren die besten Jahre meines Lebens.  
Nicht sinnlicheres wünsche ich mir, als jeden Tag neben dir aufzuwachen und das für den Rest meines Lebens.  
Erfüllst du mir meinen Wunsch und heiratest mich?", fragte er und öffnete die Schatulle.

,,Ja!", sagte ich laut und ich spürte die Tränen in meine Augen.

Er steckte den Ring an meinen Finger, stand auf und wischte mir die Tränen weg.  
Ich griff nach seinem Gesicht und küsste ihn, was er auch erwiderte.  
Irgendwann brachen wir ab und sahen uns nur in die Augen.  
Wir fingen wieder an zu tanzen.  
Dann tauchten Carlos und James neben uns auf und wir erzählten ihnen alles.  
Sie freuten sich für uns und umarmten uns.

Nach dem Tanz setzten wir uns hin und Kendall holte uns was zum Trinken.

,,Danke", sagte ich, als Kendall mir meine Cola gab.

,,Nichts zu Danken, mein zukünftiger ", zwinkerte er.

,,Ne, du wirst mein zukünftiger ", sagte ich.

,, ", sagte er.

,,Wie wäre es, wenn ich Logan Henderson-Schmidt heiße und du Kendall Schmidt-Henderson?", fragte ich.

,,Das ist eine geniale Idee", grinste er und küsste mich.


	7. Chapter 7

**Grillen!**

Logan's Sicht:

Es war mal wieder ein sehr heißer Tag in L.A. und ich schwitzte voll.

Selbst im Apartment des Palm Woods war's sehr heiß.  
Ich ging in die Küche und holte mir bestimmt 10 Flaschen Wasser.  
Dann ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich auf den Sofa.

Auf einmal kam Kendall aus unserem Zimmer und trug nur eine Boxershorts.

,,Alter Logan…  
Ist dir nicht heiß?", fragte er.

,,Ein wenig", sagte ich. 

,,Warum hast du dann so viele Sachen an?  
Mach es doch wie ich und zieh dich bis auf die Boxershorts aus", meinte er und ging wieder in unser Zimmer.

Vielleicht hatte er ja recht damit.  
Eventuell würde ich dann nicht mehr so schwitzen, sowie ich es grad tat.  
Ich stand auf und ging in das Zimmer von Kendall und mir.  
Ich öffnete die Tür, ging rein und schloss die Tür wieder.  
Kendall lag auf seinem Bett und las sich ein Hockey-Magazin durch.  
Na, dann mach ich es ihm mal nach und zog mich bis zu meiner Boxershorts aus.  
Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und Kendall bemerkte mich. 

,,Batman-Boxershorts?  
Echt jetzt?", fragte er lachend.

,,Hey!  
Du liegst da in Spider-Man-Boxershorts.

Also sag nichts", sagte ich und streckte die Zunge raus.

,,Logan, komm zu mir.  
Ich habe Langeweile", sagte er.

,,Von mir aus", sagte ich, stand auf, ging zu Kendall und legte mich neben ihn.

,,So…  
Wie läuft es denn zwischen dir und Camille?", fragte er.

,,Nicht zu gut.  
Wir haben uns getrennt", sagte ich.

,,Weswegen?", fragte er.

,,Ich bin in jemand anderes verliebt", sagte ich.

,,Oh…  
Kenne ich sie?", fragte er.

,,Das ist es ja…  
Es ist keine SIE, sondern ein ER", sagte ich.

,,Du bist Schwul?", fragte er.

Sag mal…  
War ich hier beim Verhör oder was?

,,Ja, Kendall.  
Ich bin Schwul…  
Bitte hass mich nicht, denn du bist meiner aller bester Freund", sagte ich mit einer brechende Stimme.

,,Logan, ich könnte dich doch nie hassen.  
Egal ob du Hetero, Bi, Schwul oder sonst was bist.  
Du bist und bleibst mein bester Freund, egal was passiert", versicherte er.

,,Danke Kendall", sagte ich.

,,Eine Frage…  
Macht es dich an, hier so halbnackt neben mir zu liegen?", fragte er.

,,Ähm…  
Ein wenig vielleicht", sagte ich.

,,Wie süß", sagte er und drehte sich zu mir.

,,Süß?", fragte ich.

,,Jap", sagte er und ich bemerkte, dass er eine Beule in seiner Boxershorts hatte. 

,,Kendall, wieso hast du ein Ständer?  
Bist du etwa…", doch er unterbrach mich.

,,Jap.  
Ich bin auch Schwul…  
Rate mal, warum es mit Jo nicht geklappt hatte.  
Ich habe bei ihr nie einen Hochbekommen.

Bei dein einzigen den ich bisher einen Hochgekriegt habe, warst du Logan.  
Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt.

Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du nicht dasselbe für mich fühlst.  
Ich wollte nur, dass du…", doch ich ließ ihn nicht weiterreden und küsste ihn.

Er erwiderte sofort den Kuss und ich befand mich auf Wolke 7.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Dann brachen wir ab und sahen uns in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Kendall", sagte ich.

,,Ich dich auch, Logan.  
Wollen wir heute Abend, Grillen gehen?", fragte er mich.

,,Klar", sagte ich.

,,Kommt es nur mir so vor, oder wird es grad heißer?", fragte er. 

,,Ja, es wird wirklich heißer.  
Vielleicht sollten wir auch unsere Boxershorts ausziehen", schlug ich vor und Kendall nickte.

Wir zogen uns die Boxershorts aus und wir konnten uns nichts mehr verbergen.  
Ich glaubte, Kendall Schwanz ist der größte, den ich bisher gesehen hatte.  
Auch er starrte meinen Schwanz an.

,,Hast du Kondome und Gleit-Gel da?", fragte Kendall.

,,Uno Momento", sagte ich, ging zu meiner Schublade, holte ein Kondom und das Gleit-Gel heraus und ging wieder zu Kendall.

,,Sei aber bitte vorsichtig Kendall, denn es ist mein erstes Mal", gab ich zu.

,,Mach dir keine Sorgen.  
Für mich ist es auch mein erstes Mal", sagte er.

„Wirklich?", fragte ich nach.

,,Hast du mir vorhin nicht zugehört?  
Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich bei Jo nie einen Hochbekommen habe", sagte er.

,,Ahja, stimmt…  
Sorry, hatte ich ganz vergessen", sagte ich und legte mich auf Kendalls Bett.

Kendall kletterte über mich und küsste mich leidenschaftlich.  
Dann spürte ich seine Finger an meinen Eingang und stöhnte leicht auf, als er mit einem Finger eindrang.  
Dann tat er noch einen zweiten hinzu und fing an mich zu fingern.

,,Oh, Gott Kendall.  
Mhm…Ich brauche dich jetzt", stöhnte ich.

Er nickte nur und zog seine Finger raus.  
Dann schnappte er sich die Kondomverpackung, riss sie auf und rollte es über seinem Schwanz.  
Danach griff er nach dem Gleit-Gel und beschichtete meinen Eingang und seinem Schwanz damit.  
Vorsichtig drang er in mich ein und ich stöhnte laut.  
Als er vollständig in mir drinnen war, gab er mir paar Minuten zeit, um mich daran zu gewöhnen.  
Ungefähr 4-5 Minuten später gab ich ihm das Okay, um weiterzumachen.  
Langsam zog er sich raus, bis nur noch der Kopf seines Schwanzes drin war und stieß dann kräftig zu, was mich zum stöhnen brachte.

,,Oh Logan…  
Dein Arsch ist so eng", stöhnte er. 

,,ug..ugn!  
Mein Arsch ist nicht eng!

Dein Schwanz ist nur zu riesig", stöhnte ich und Kendall begann mich härter zu ficken.

Seine Stöße wurden immer unkontrollierter und ich stöhnte immer wieder laut auf.  
Man, er war echt gut im Bett.  
Und ich war mir sicher, dass ich später beim Laufen humpeln würde.  
Ich stöhnte laut auf, als er meine Prostata getroffen hatte. 

„KENDALL!  
OH JA!  
Mach das noch mal", stöhnte ich laut auf.

Er bewegte sich schneller und härter in mir und traf ständig meine Prostata.

Dann griff er nach meinen Schwanz und wichste es nach dem Takt seiner Stöße.  
Nach ein paar Minuten kam ich und malte meinen Magen und Kendalls Brust weiß.  
Kendall fickte mich gnadenlos weiter und ich sah ihn ganze Zeit in die Augen.

,,LOOOOOOGAAAAN!", stöhnte er.

Ich glaubte, dass das Kondom geplatzt war, denn ich konnte Kendalls Sperma in mir fühlen.  
Kendall zog sich raus und sah mich dann an.

,,Sorry, sorry, sorry…  
Das Kondom ist gerissen", sagte er.

,,Mach dir nichts draus.  
Immerhin haben wir ja eins benutzt", scherzte ich.

Wir zogen uns an und gingen ins Wohnzimmer.  
In dem Augenblick kamen Carlos und James rein.  
Dann gingen wir nach draußen und grillten.  
Als Mrs. Knight und Katie da waren, entschieden Kendall und ich, es den anderen zu sagen.

,,Leute, wir müssen euch was wichtiges sagen.  
Logan und ich…sind ein paar.  
Und…wir haben auch schon miteinander…na ja,  
geschlafen", sagte er und ich wurde rot.

Also das mit dem Sex hätte er ruhig für sich behalten können.  
Wir sahen die anderen an und sie sahen sich gegenseitig an und fielen in Ohnmacht.

,,Also…  
Ich glaube, sie haben es echt gut aufgenommen…  
Findest du nicht auch?", fragte Kendall lachend.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm hin, zuckte mit den Schultern und küsste ihn.

,,Kendall…  
Du und ich..  
Heute Nacht bei dir auf dem Bett…NACKT", zwinkerte ich.

,,War ich so gut?", fragte er lächelnd.

,,Jop", sagte ich einfach.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hochzeitsfeier **

Kendall's Sicht:

Logan und ich waren schon seit ganze 10 JAHRE! ein Paar.  
Unser erstes Date war, als wir 16 waren und nun waren wir 26.  
Letzte Woche hatte mich Logan gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten würde.  
Natürlich hatte ich ja gesagt, denn ein Leben ohne ihn konnte ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen.  
Und nächsten Monat heiraten wir endlich und ich freute mich wahnsinnig darauf.  
So sehr, dass es schon Carlos, James und Katie nervte.

Ich saß grade am Palm Woods Pool und entspannte mich ein wenig und dann kamen auch schon Carlos und ein wütender James hinterher gerannt.

,,Das wirst du büssen, Carlos", schrie James.

„Hey, hey, hey!  
Was ist hier los?", mischte ich mich ein.

,,Carlos hat mein Glückskamm kaputt gemacht", sagte er. 

„Wie oft noch?  
Das war ein Versehen", sagte Carlos ängstlich.

„Wie kann man ausversehen einen Kamm kaputt machen?", fragte James.

,,Ich bin auf was ausgerutscht und dann bin ich eben auf dein Glückskamm gelandet", sagte er und versteckte sich hinter mich.

,,DANN PASS NÄCHSTESMAL AUF, WO DU HINLÄUFST!", schrie James. 

,,JAMES!  
Das geht zu weit!

Es war ein Unfall und er hat sich bestimmt bei dir entschuldigt, oder Carlos?", fragte ich ihn und er nickte.

,,Also vergib ihm, denn so was passiert nun mal und außerdem können wir dein Kamm wieder zusammen flicken", sagte ich.

James seufzte nur und ging zu Carlos und nahm in den Arm.  
Warum sie sich immer stritten, würde ich nie so ganz verstehen.  
Aber zum Glück vertrugen sich die Beiden immer, und das war ja die Hauptsache oder?

Dann ging ich wieder ins Apartment und setzte mich auf die Couch.  
Ich nahm meine Hockey-Zeitschrift und las es mir durch.  
Dann kam mein Schatz rein.  
Sofort rannte ich zu ihm hin und er nahm mich in den Arm.  
Ich küsste ihn, was er sofort erwiderte.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Nach einer Weile lösten wir uns voneinander, da wir Luft holen mussten.

,,Ich liebe dich so sehr, Logie", sagte ich.

,,Und ich liebe euch so sehr", sagte Logan und rieb meinen Bauch.

,,Und sie lieben dich zurück", sagte ich und grinste auf meinen Bauch.

,,Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass du Schwanger bist.  
Ich bin so Happy, dass wir Zwillinge bekommen", sagte er lächelnd.

,,Tja...  
Du und dein Supersperma, sag ich mal", zwinkerte ich.

Er lächelte mich an und verband unsere Lippen miteinander.  
Als wir uns getrennt haben, gingen wir in unser Schlafzimmer und legten uns hin.  
Er streichelte meinen Bauch, was mich zum lächeln brachte.  
Ich liebte ihn so sehr.  
Dann stand er auf und ging mit mir in die Küche.  
Ich setzte mich hin und er machte mir das Abendessen.  
Awwww….er war echt süß.

Was würde ich nur ohne ihn machen?  
So was konnte ich mir gar nicht mal vorstellen, denn ich liebte Logan über alles und ein Leben ohne ihn wäre für mich nicht lebenswert.

Kurz kam er zu mir, küsste mich zärtlich und machte dann mit dem Abendessen weiter. 

~~Ein Monat später~~

Logan's Sicht:

Heute war es nun endlich soweit, denn heute würden Kendall und ich endlich heiraten und ich war so aufgeregt.

Nicht nur das wir heute heiraten würden, sondern war Kendall jetzt im vierten Monat Schwanger!  
Wir hatten vom Arzt herausgefunden, dass wir ein Mädchen und ein Junge bekämen und wir konnten nicht glücklicher sein.

Carlos und ich gingen in meinem Abteil in der Kirche und ich zog meinen Smoking an.

Ich gelte meinen Haaren etwas nach und schon war ich fertig mit allen.  
Dann sah ich mich noch im Spiegel an und ich konnte nicht meckern, denn ich sah echt Sexy aus.

,,Ist da jemand aufgeregt", fragte Carlos.

„Oh ja und wie", antworte ich ihm.

„Ich freue mich für euch beiden, denn ihr seit das ideale Paar", sagte er und klopfte auf meinen Rücken.

„Danke Carlos…  
Und wann sagst du James, dass du auf ihn stehst?", fragte ich.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte er verlegend.

„Ach stell dich nicht dumm Carlos.  
Denkst du, ich hätte es nicht bemerkt, wie du ganze Zeit auf James Arsch starrst", sagte ich lachend und Carlos wurde rot.

,,Ja, vielleicht stehe ich auf ihn", sagte er und rieb sich den Nacken.

,,Dann sag es ihm", sagte ich.

„Ich habe aber Angst, dass er nicht auf mich steht", sagte er traurig.

,,Wenn du dich nicht traust, wirst du es nie erfahren und dann fragst du dich in 20 Jahren, was wären wenn…", meinte ich.

,,Du hast ja Recht.  
Ich werde es ihm heute noch sagen", sagte er mit neuem Selbstbewusstsein.

Dann gingen wir zum Altar, wo ich dann auf Kendall wartete.  
Auf einmal ertönte die allezeit bekannte Hochzeitsmelodie und Kendall kam zu Vorschein.  
Ich lächelte.  
Er streckte mir die Zunge raus uns ich musste Lachen.  
Selbst in diesen Moment musste er komisch sein und deswegen liebte ich ihn so sehr.  
Dann stand er vor mir und ich sah in seinen Smaragd-grünen Augen.  
Schließlich begann der Priester zu reden und ich konnte einschnarchen.

Kendall und ich ignorierten das meiste und machten komische Grimassen.

,,Logan Mitchell,  
willst du, den Anwesenden, Kendall Knight zu deinem angetrauten Ehemann, bis der Tod euch scheidet?", fragte der Priester.

,,Ja, ich will", sagte ich lächelnd.

,,Kendall Knight,  
willst du, den Anwesenden, Logan Mitchell zu deinem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, bis der Tod euch scheidet?", fragte er.

,,Ja, ich will", sagte er glücklich.

,,Dann erkläre ich euch hiermit zum Mann und Mann.  
Ihr dürft euch jetzt küssen", sagte er.

Kendall beugte sich zu mir runter und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und dann brachen wir ab, da wir es für die anderen ja nicht zu heiß machen wollten.  
Am Ende des Saals sahen wir, dass James und Carlos sich küssten und wir lächelten, da wir wussten, dass die mal zusammen kämen.  
Kendall und ich waren nun offiziell verheiratet und in 5 Monaten würden die Zwillinge kommen.  
Könnte es noch was besseres geben?


	9. Chapter 9

**Ich werde dich niemals lieben…**

**…oder etwa doch?**

Logan's Sicht

Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein…

Warum ich?  
Wieso musste ich mich in meinen besten Freund Kendall verlieben?

Ich war mir doch so sicher, dass ich nicht Schwul war.  
Oder hatte ich meine Sexuellen-Orientierung nur die ganze Zeit unterdrückt?  
Sollte ich es Kendall sagen, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin oder doch lieber für mich behalten?  
Ach ich würde es einfach wagen, was könnte denn schon schlimmes passieren?

Ich ging ins Apartment und sah James und Carlos auf der Couch sitzen.  
Sie waren die einzigen, die wussten, dass ich in Kendall verknallt bin.  
Ich setzte mich zu ihnen.  
Sie sahen mich an und merkten, dass ich nervös war.

,,Keine Sorgen, Logan.  
Er wird es verstehen", versicherte mir Carlos.

,,Bist du dir da zu 100% sicher?", fragte ich.

,,Ja, das bin ich", sagte er und legte sein Arm auf meine Schulter.

Ich nickte nur und war etwas entspannter.  
Dann kam Kendall rein und ich atmete tief durch.

,,Kendall, können wir bitte kurz reden?", fragte ich.

,,Klar", sagte er und folgte mir zu unser Zimmer.

,,Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte er.

,,Nein, ich möchte dir was sagen und ich bitte dich, mich nicht zu unterbrechen.  
Einverstanden?", fragte ich und er nickte.

,,Kendall, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll.  
Aber seit einer gewissen Zeitraum hab ich so ein komisches kribbeln im Bauch, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin.  
Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt", sagte ich und sah mich geschockt an.

Paar Minuten sagte er nichts und ich wurde nervös.

,,Bitte Kendall, sag was…  
Einfach irgendwas", flehte ich.

,,Ich…ich…

Bleib mir bloß fern du scheiß Schwuchtel!  
Wie konntest du dich nur in mich verlieben?

Du bist krank!", sagte er und rannte weg.

Ich spürte, dass ich die Tränen nah war.  
Das was er gesagt hatte, hatte mich dermaßen verletzt.  
Ich dachte er wäre mein bester Freund und würde mich verstehen und dann beleidigt er mich als Schwuchtel.  
Ich legte mich auf meinem Bett und fing an zu weinen.  
Dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und Carlos kam rein.

,,Ich habe alles mitgehört.  
Es tut mir so leid, Logan.  
Hätte ich gewusst, dass Kendall so was zu dir sagt, hätte ich dir niemals empfohlen es ihm zu sagen", sagte er und setzte sich neben mich.

,,Ich dachte er wäre mein bester Freund und würde mich verstehen.  
Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen.  
Und dann behandelt er mich wie Scheiße", sagte ich weinend.

,,So was hast du nicht verdient Logan.  
Ich wünschte Kendall würde es sehen, wie er dich behandelt hatte und mal darüber nachdenken.  
Soll ich dich allein lassen?", fragte er.

Ich sagte nichts und nickte nur.  
Er stand auf, ging zur Tür öffnete diese, ging raus und schloss sie wieder.  
Als die Tür geschlossen wurde, legte ich meinen Kopf auf meinem Kissen und ließ meine Tränen freien lauf.  
Wie konnte Kendall mir nur so etwas antun?

Ich wusste nicht, wie lang ich schon lag, aber ich hörte, dass die Tür aufgemacht wurde und ich drehte mich zur Tür und sah, dass Kendall rein kam.  
Er sah mich kurz an, aber ignorierte mich dann sofort wieder.  
Das brach mir regelrecht das Herz.

,,Kendall…", doch ich wurde unterbrochen.

„Lass mich in ruhe, du scheiß Schwuchtel", sagte er und legte sich auf sein Bett und ich spürte wieder Tränen in meinen Augen.

Irgendwann schlief Kendall ein und ich stand vorsichtig auf.  
Ich schnappte mir mein Koffer und packte meine Sachen ein.  
Als ich alles fertig eingepackt hatte, holte ich einen Stift und ein Blatt Papier.  
Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl und überlegte mir, was ich schreiben sollte und dann fiel es mir ein. 

**Falls ihr diesen Brief hier liest, werde ich mich wohl schon auf den Rückflug nach Minnesota befinden.**

**Bitte versucht mich nicht aufzuhalten, denn es war meine Entscheidung zu gehen.**

**Ich habe auch schon Gustavo darüber informiert und er wird ein Ersatz für mich finden.**

**Ich würde ja gerne hier bleiben, doch ich kann einfach nicht mehr.**

**Mein Herz wurde regelrecht in Stücke gerissen und ich brauche jetzt Abstand von allem.**

**Und das geht leider nur in Minnesota.**

**Vielleicht werde ich eines Tages wieder zurück kommen, doch bis dahin…**

**Lebt wohl, meine Freunde.**

**P.S. Egal was du denkst, Kendall…**

**Ich werde dich für immer lieben.**

**Egal, ob du mich hasst oder nicht.**

**Euer Logan! **

Ich legte den Brief in einen Umschlag und legte es auf den Tisch.  
Dann schnappte ich meinen Koffer und verließ das Palm Woods.  
Draußen wartete ich, bis ein Taxi kam.

Nach 30 Minuten war das Taxi da und ich stieg ein.  
Ich sagte ihm, dass er mich zum Flughafen bringen sollte und fuhr dann los.  
Ich sah noch mal aus das Fenster…  
Leb wohl…Kendall.

Nach einer Stunde waren wir am Flughafen, gab den Fahrer das Geld und stieg aus.  
Ich holte mein Koffer aus dem Kofferraum des Taxis und ging rein.  
Dort wartete ich bis mein Flug aufgerufen wurde.  
Als ich grade den Check-In durchtreten wurde, wurde ich von jemand aufgehalten.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass es Kendall war.  
Hatte er mich denn nicht schon genug verletzt oder wollte er mich noch vor der ganzen Menschenmenge runtermachen?

,,Was willst du Kendall?  
Hast du mir denn noch nicht genug wehgetan?", fragte ich.

,,Logan, bitte bleib hier.  
Ohne dich ist BTR einfach nicht mehr…BTR.  
Ich weiß, ich habe dich verletzt, aber du musst dich nicht von mir runter machen lassen, egal was ich zu dir sage.  
Bitte bleib hier…für James, Carlos…..und für mich", sagte er. 

,,Warum sollte ich für dich hier bleiben?  
Du hasst mich doch", sagte ich.

Er seufzte nur und guckt auf den Boden.

,,Ich hasse dich nicht.  
Ich war nur schockiert und meine Reaktion war unter aller Sau.  
Du warst und wirst immer mein bester Freund bleiben.  
Ich war nur sauer, dass es James und Carlos vor mir wussten, dass du Schwul bist und ich kam mir eben verarscht vor.  
Und als ich diesen Brief las, brach es mir das Herz, was ich dir angetan habe und bin sofort hierher gekommen.  
Hätte ich dich verpasst, würde ich sogar den nächsten Flug nach Minnesota nehmen, um dich wieder zurückzuholen", erzählte er und ich blieb geschockt stehen.

,,Warum hasst du mich dann ,, Scheiß Schwuchtel genannt", fragte ich. 

,,HEY!  
Ihr haltet den Betrieb auf!", schrie ein Mann.

„Hey, Geschäftsführer…  
Gleich bleiben sie hier.  
Nur zu Kinder bringt das hier zu ende", sagte die nette Dame.

,,Ich hatte eben Angst bekommen.  
Schließlich hat sich mein bester Freund sich in mich verliebt.  
Ich hatte Angst, dass ich, wenn wir zusammen käme, irgendetwas Falsch mache und du mich für immer verlässt", sagte er.

,,Aha", sagte ich nur.

,,Bitte bleib hier", flehte Kendall.

Ich wollte grade was sagen, aber ich wurde unterbrochen.

,,Flug 546 nach Minnesota zum Einsteigen bereit.  
Flug 546 zum Einsteigen bereit", sagte der Mann durch den Lautsprechern.

,,Ich sollte jetzt lieber gehen", sagte ich und ging durch das Check-In.

Ich drehte mich ein letztes Mal zu Kendall hin und machte mich weiter auf dem Weg zum Flugzeug. 

,,Logan!  
Bitte bleib hier, denn ich liebe dich doch so sehr!", schrie Kendall.

Ich hörte es und drehte mich um, doch anstatt zu Kendall zu gehen, ging ich weiter zum Flugzeug.  
Als ich drinnen saß, wurde mir klar, dass es mein größter Fehler war.  
Ich kämpfte mit dem Steward-Dress, um auszusteigen.  
Als ich endlich wieder draußen war, sah ich, dass Kendall den Flughafen verlassen hatte.  
Schnell rief ich ein Taxi und fuhr zurück ins Palm Woods.  
Dort angekommen, ging ich in unser Apartment und klopfte an das Zimmer von Kendall und mir.  
Kendall öffnete die Tür, sah mich an und umarmte mich sofort.

,,Bitte verletzt mich nie wieder, Kendall", sagte ich.

,,Ich verspreche es.  
Ich werde dich nie wieder verletzen, Logan", sagte er und küsste mich.

Wir lösten uns voneinander.

,,Ich liebe dich Kendall", sagte ich.

,,Ich liebe dich auch Logan.  
Und es tut mir so unendlich Leid", sagte er und küsste mich wieder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Justin vs. Kendall**

Logan's Sicht:

Ich war so aufgeregt, denn Justin würde heute zu Besuch kommen.

Das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn gesehen hatte, war vor ungefähr drei Jahren.  
Ach, ich vermisste ihn einfach so sehr, aber heute käme er ja zu Besuch.

Ich saß auf der Couch mit meinen besten Freunden Carlos, James und Kendall.  
Man, sah Kendall heute heiß aus mit seiner neuen Frisur.  
Niemand wusste, dass ich auf Kendall stehe oder dass ich Schwul war und das würde auch keiner so schnell erfahren.  
Ich war schon ungefähr seit einem Jahr in Kendall verliebt und hatte es solang auch geheim gehalten.

Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür.  
Ich stand auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete diese.

„LOGAN!", schrie Justin.

„JUSTIN!", schrie ich zurück und umarmte ihn.

Er ging rein und ich schloss die Tür.  
Zusammen gingen wir zu den anderen und ich stellte ihm alle vor.

„Justin, dass sind meine allerbesten Freunde: Carlos, James und Kendall", sagte ich.

„Der Kendall von dem du mir immer erzählt hast?", fragte er und ich wurde rot.

„Jap", antworte ich leicht und bemerkte, dass Kendall mich komisch ansah.

Man, konnte Justin sich nichts für sich behalten?  
James und Carlos standen sofort auf und schüttelten Justins Hand.  
Kendall sah Justin komisch an.

War Kendall etwa eifersüchtig oder bildete ich mir das nur ein?  
Ja, definitiv hatte ich es mir nut eingebildet, denn jetzt erhob er sich auch und schüttelte Justins Hand.

„Ich gehe mit Justin nach draußen, denn ich habe ihn ja seit fast 3 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und da muss man viel nachholen", sagte ich, verabschiedete mich und ging mit Justin nach draußen.

Als ich mit Justin draußen war, sah ich ihn nur böse an.  
Er bemerkte meinen Blick und sah mich nur verwirrt an.

„Ist was?", fragte er.

„Musstest du das mit Kendall erzählen?", fragte ich wütend.

„Weiß er noch nicht, dass du auf ihn stehst?", fragte er.

„Nein, und es weiß auch keiner, dass ich Schwul bin.  
Also bitte behalte die Sachen für dich", sagte ich und er nickte.

Zusammen gingen wir in den Freizeitpark, doch irgendwie fühlte ich mich beobachtet.  
Ich sah mich um, aber sah niemanden.  
Ach, das bildete ich mir sicher nur ein.  
Als wir endlich im Freizeitpark waren, rannte Justin erstmal den Vögeln hinterher.  
Ah ja, alles klar.  
Man, hatte ich grade einen Lachflash.  
So was kannte ich von Justin noch nicht.  
Irgendwann hatte er dann doch genug und kam zu mir.

Zuerst gingen wir auf die Achterbahn mit den ganz vielen Loopings.  
Wir warteten ungefähr eine halbe Stunde in der Warteschlange und dann waren wir endlich dran.  
Wow, wir hatten echt Glück, denn wir saßen in der ersten Reihe!  
Justin setzte sich zuerst hin und dann setzte ich mich hin.  
Wir legten uns die Sicherheitsgurte an und der Kontrolleur kontrollierte es natürlich, ob auch alles fest saß.  
Dann ging die Fahrt los und nach dem ersten Looping wurde mir schon schlecht.  
Aber Justin schien es zu gefallen und das war die Hauptsache.

Als die Fahrt endete, stiegen wir aus und ich lief wahrste Sinne des Wortes, wie ein Betrunkener durch die Gegend.  
Justin musste mich schon festhalten, damit ich nicht umkippte.

Wir besuchten auch noch andere Stände, doch dann wurde es uns doch zu spät.  
Wir riefen ein Taxi.  
Wir warteten so ungefähr 20 Minuten und dann kam der Taxifahrer.  
Justin stieg hinten ein und ich stieg vorne ein.  
Ich gab dem Fahrer die Adresse des Palm Woods und dann fuhr er los.

Nach 30 Minuten waren wir da, gab dem Taxifahrer das Geld und wir stiegen aus. 

„Hast du Lust mit in mein Apartment zu kommen?  
Wir könnten mit den anderen eine Filmnacht machen oder Nintendo Land auf der WiiU zocken?", fragte ich

„Mhm, okay.  
Aber ich glaube, Kendall mag mich nicht", sagte er.

„Ach quatsch.  
Er hasst dich nicht", sagte ich und ging mit Justin ins Apartment.

Wir gingen rein und sahen, dass Carlos, James und Kendall genauso dasaßen, wie wir sie davor verlassen hatten.  
Okay, sie hatten wohl in der Zeit gar nichts gemacht.  
Justin legte ein Arm um meine Schulte und Kendall beobachte uns.  
Er erhob sich, sah uns weiter an und ging in dann in das Zimmer, dass er mit mir teilte.  
Ich nahm Justins Arm und tat es von meiner Schulter und ich folgte Kendall hinterher.  
Ich öffnete die Tür, ging rein und schloss die Tür wieder.

„Alles okay, Kendall?", fragte ich.

„Du und Justin…  
Läuft was zwischen euch?", fragte er. 

„Zwischen mir und Justin?  
Nein, natürlich nicht.

Er ist…", doch ich konnte nicht weiterreden, da er seine Lippen auf meine legte und mich küsste.

Ich war erst geschockt und überrumpelt, doch dann küsste ich zurück.  
Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und er legte seine auf meine Hüfte.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Irgendwann lösten wir uns wieder, da wir Luft holen mussten.

„Ich liebe dich, Logan", sagte er.

„Ich dich auch, Kendall", erwiderte ich.

„Was ist mit Justin?", fragte er. 

„Justin?  
Ernsthaft?  
Kendall…

Justin ist mein Cousin!", erklärte ich ihm und er sah mich geschockt an.

„Er ist dein Cousin?", fragte er geschockt.

,,Jap, er ist mein Cousin.  
Man, ich wusste nicht, dass du so eifersüchtig sein kann", lachte ich und er wurde rot.

Ich beugte mich vor und verband unsere Lippen wieder einander,  
Er küsste sofort zurück.  
Unsere Lippen bewegten sich synchron zueinander.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und ich spürte, wie mir die Luft ausging.  
Wir lösten uns voneinander.  
Ich griff nach Kendalls Hand und wir gingen zurück zu den anderen.  
Sie bemerkten uns, sahen auf unsere Hände und grinsten.  
Justin kam dann zu uns.

„Ich freue mich für dich, Logan", sagte er und wandte sich dann Kendall.

„Wenn du Logan verletzen solltest, dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun, klar?", fragte er und Kendall nickte.

„Das gleiche gilt auch für dich Logan.  
Egal ob wie Cousins sind", sagte er und ich nickte sofort.

Kendall nahm mich in den Armen und ich legte mein Kopf auf seine Schulter.


	11. Chapter 11

Kendall kennen lernen 

Logan's Sicht

Es war Samstag und ich bin grade mit meinen Eltern nach Minnesota gezogen, da ich bei meiner alten Schule immer gemobbt wurde, weil die herausgefunden hatte, dass ich Schwul bin.  
Ich würde für mein letzten Schuljahr die Minnesota High School besuchen und hoffte wirklich, dass die nicht herausfinden, dass ich Schwul bin, denn ich möchte nicht schon wieder umziehen, so was nervt einfach nur.  
Ich ging in mein neues Zimmer und sah mich etwas um, bevor ich die Kartons mit meinen Sachen reinstellen würde.  
Das Zimmer war riesig und dazu noch in meiner Lieblingsfarbe gestrichen.

Nachdem ich mich umgeschaut hatte, ging ich zum LKW und holte die Kartons mit meinen Sachen, trug sie in mein Zimmer und packte diese dann aus.  
Ungefähr drei Stunden später war alles ausgepackt.  
Ich nahm die Kartons auseinander, faltete diese zusammen und trug sie in den Keller.

„Und gefällt es dir hier in Minnesota?", fragte meine Mom.

„Mom, das ist irgendwie unnötig mich das zu Fragen, denn wir wohnen nicht mal 8 Stunden hier", sagte ich und verdrehte die Augen.

„Hätte ja sein können", zwinkerte sie und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. 

~~2 Tage später~~

Ich stöhnte genervt auf, als ich meinen Wecker gehört habe.  
Heute war Montag und heute würde ich die neue Schule besuchen und ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich nicht aufgeregt seie.  
Ich stand auf, machte mein Bett und ging dann in das Badezimmer.  
Dann machte ich die Duschen an, zog mich nackt aus und ging rein, als das Wasser heiß genug war.

Als ich fertig mit dem duschen war, ging ich zum Spiegel, tat Rasierschaum auf meinen Gesicht, rasierte mich und gelte anschließend meine Haare.  
Dann ging ich in mein Zimmer und holte frische Sachen aus meinen Schrank.  
Ich zog mir eine Batman-Boxershorts an, eine blaue Jeans, weiße Socken, und ein I Love LA T-Shirt.

Ich packte meine Sachen ein, ging raus und stieg in mein Wagen ein.  
Dann gab ich die Adresse in mein Navi ein und fuhr los.  
Nach 20 Minuten war ich auch dann endlich da.  
Ich ging zum Schulleiter, holte mir die Bücher und den Stundenplan ab, damit ich mich am ersten Tag auch zu Recht finden würde.  
Ich ging in das Klassenzimmer und alle starrten mich an, als wäre ich ein Außerirdischer von einem anderen Planeten.

„Sie müssen wohl Logan Mitchell sein.  
Ich bin Mrs. Shay  
Bitte setzt dich doch auf den freien Platz neben Kendall Knight hin", sagte sie und zeigt auf den Blonden in der .

Ich nickte nur, ging zu dem Platz und setzte mich.  
Kendall starrte mich ganze Zeit an und ich wusste auch nicht wieso.

Hatte ich irgendwas getan, dass er mich hasst?  
Ich wollte doch nicht schon am ersten Tag einen Feind haben.

„Hör zu Kendall,  
ich bin neu hier und ich möchte nicht schon am ersten Tag einen Feind haben.  
Egal was ich getan habe, bitte verzeih mir", sagte ich unsicher.

„Ich hasse dich nicht.  
Ganz im Gegenteil, denn ich mag dich.  
Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass wir echt gute Freunde werden.

Du heißt Logan richtig?  
Sorry, habe vorhin nicht aufgepasst", sagte er und ich nickte nur.

„Sieh mal einer an.  
Schwuchtel Kenny flirtet mit den Neuen.  
An deiner Stelle würde ich mich von ihm Weghalten Logan, sonst wirst du auch noch zur Schwuchtel", sagte die rothaarige in der hinteren Reihe.

Kendall stand auf und rannte aus dem Klassenzimmer.  
Ich wusste, was er grade durchmachte, denn das hatte ich selbst durchmachen müssen.  
Ich stand auf und ging ihm hinterher.  
Oh, am ersten Tag schon aus der Klasse gehen…schöner Rekord.  
Ich ging auf die Toilette und fand Kendall.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte er.

„Ich habe das selbst mal auf meiner alten Schule durchgemacht, deswegen wusste ich, wo ich dich finden würde", sagte ich.

„Also bist du auch Schwul?", fragte er und ich nickte.

„Sorry, wegen mir bekommst du jetzt wohl ärger", sagte Kendall.

„Mir egal.  
Ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob es dir gut geht.  
Ich möchte nicht, dass mein neuer bester Freund traurig ist", sagte ich.

„Ich wünschte, du wärst schon letzte Jahr hierher gezogen, dann hättest du noch Carlos und James kennen gelernt", sagte er. 

„Noch?  
Sind sie umgezogen?", fragte ich und Kendalls Augen füllte sich mit Tränen.

„Nein, sie sind an einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen", sagte er.

„Oh Entschuldigung, dass wusste ich nicht", sagte ich.

„Macht nichts, konntest du ja wirklich nicht wissen.  
Das Leben geht weiter und sie sind jetzt an einem besseren Ort", sagte er und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

Ich setzte mich neben ihn und legte einen Arm auf seine Schulter.  
Ich half ihm auf, gingen in die Klasse zurück und die Lehrerin, sagte, dass wir ruhig gehen dürfen.  
Wir schnappten unsere Sachen und fuhren zu mir.

„Mom, ich bin wieder da!", schrie ich. 

„Warum bist du schon da?  
Und wer ist dein neuer Freund?", fragte sie.

„Das hier ist Kendall Knight.  
Er wurde von paar Mitschüler gemobbt und wir wurden dann entlassen", erzählte ich.

„Soll ich deine Mutter benachrichtigen, dass du hier bist", fragte sie.

„Machen sie sich nicht die Mühe.  
Seit sie weiß, dass ich Schwul bin, kümmert sie sich nicht mehr um mich.  
Ich könnte gut Tod sein und sie würde es nicht interessieren", sagte er mit brechender Stimme.

„Logan, kümmere dich um unseren Gast.  
Ich muss noch was erledigen", sagte meine Mutter, ging raus und sah ihr hinterher.

„Okay Kendall, wollen wir in mein Zimmer gehen?", fragte ich und er nickte.

Wir gingen die Treppen hoch und liefen dann zu meinem Zimmer.  
Ich öffnete die Tür und wir gingen rein.

„Wow, dein Zimmer sieht echt geil aus", sagte Kendall.

„Danke", sagte ich

Wir setzten uns auf meinem Bett.

„Darf ich fragen, wie Carlos und James so waren?", fragte ich und er nickte.

„Carlos und James waren meine besten Freunde.  
Sie waren, so wie wir, auch Schwul und haben sich gegenseitig gedatet", erzählte er.

„So Logan,  
erzähl mal was über dich.

Bist du mit jemanden zusammen?  
Bist du verliebt?  
Hattest du schon Sex?", fragte er mich.

„Nein, ich bin mit niemanden zusammen, aber ich bin in jemanden verliebt.  
Und nein, ich hatte auch noch kein Sex.  
Ich bin noch 100%ige Jungfrau.  
Und jetzt beantworte mir die gleiche Fragen", sagte ich

„Ich bin auch mit niemanden zusammen.  
Da gibt es einen, in dem ich mich verliebt habe, aber weiß nicht, ob dieser es erwidern würde.  
Und auch ich bin noch Jungfrau", sagte er.

„In wem bist du verliebt?", fragte ich.

„In dich", sagte er lässig.

„Cool, denn ich bin auch in dich verliebt", sagte ich.

„Also…wollen wir uns küssen?", fragte Kendall und ich nickte.

Wir beugten uns und verbanden unsere Lippen miteinander.  
Der Kuss war voll mit Liebe und Leidenschaft.  
Wir wurden aber dann von einem Husten auseinander gebracht.  
Wir drehten uns um und sahen meine Mutter.

„Kendall, du darfst bei uns wohnen.  
Ich habe das mit deiner Mutter abgeklärt.  
Und ich glaube, Logan würde sich über die Idee freuen.  
Aber keinen Sex ohne Schutz, denn Logan kann Schwanger werden", sagte sie und ich wurde rot.

„Du kannst Schwanger werden?", fragte Kendall und ich nickte nur verlegend. 

„YEAH!  
Wenn wir erwachsen sind, können wir dann eine Familie gründen", sagte Kendall mit einen Lächeln.

„Also bin ich wohl der Passive in der Beziehung, habe ich recht?", fragte ich und Kendall nickte nur.


	12. Chapter 12

Liebesbrief schreiben

Kendall's Sicht

Ich saß mit Carlos auf der Couch im unserem Apartment.  
Wir überlegten uns, was wir machen sollten, doch uns fiel leider nichts ein.  
Dann kam Logan rein, sagte Hallo und ging dann in sein Zimmer, was er mit mir teilte.  
Ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen und schaute dabei auf seinem Knackarsch.  
Als er aus der Sichtweite war, kehrte ich in die Realität zurück und Carlos sah mich grinsend an. 

„Kendall ist verliebt!  
KENDALL IST VERLIEBT!", rief Carlos und ich schlug ihn auf sein Hinterkopf.

„Pssssh.  
Jemand könnte dich hören", warnte ich ihm.

„Sorry…  
Seit wann bist du denn in Logan verliebt und warum hast du mir nichts gesagt, dass du Schwul bist?", fragte er.

„Ich habe dir nichts gesagt, weil ich Angst hatte, dass du nichts mehr mit mir was zu tun haben wolltest.  
Und ich bin seit ein halbes Jahr in Logan verliebt", sagte ich und kicherte.

„Schreib ihm doch ein Liebesbrief, dann kannst du ihm deine Gefühle mitteilen und das Beste, du musst nicht mal dein Namen drunter schreiben, wenn du es nicht möchtest", sagte Carlos und ich dachte über die Idee nach. 

„Weißt du was?  
Du hast Recht, Carlos.

Ich sollte ihm einen Liebesbrief schreiben.  
Seit wann bist du so schlau?", fragte ich.

„Hey, ihr solltet mir mal mehr vertrauen", schmollte er und ich kicherte.

„Ich schreib mal den Brief", sagte ich, stand auf und wollte grade gehen, aber Carlos hielt mich fest.

„Viel Glück Barbie-Ken und hol dir dein Mann.  
Ich muss dann auch mal los, denn James möchte über etwas reden", sagte er und ging raus.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und seufzte nur.  
Dann ging ich in mein Zimmer und sah, dass Logan auf seinen Bett saß.

„Hey, Kendall.  
Was geht?", fragte er mich.

„Nicht viel, nur ein Liebesbrief schreiben.  
Aber ich weiß nicht, worüber ich schreiben soll", sagte ich.

„Oh, wie süß.  
Kennylein ist verliebt.  
Kenne ich die glückliche?", fragte er.

„Nur zu gut", sagte ich.

„Schreib doch einfach, was du fühlst, wenn du sie siehst.  
Schreib auch kitschige Sachen drauf, darauf stehen die meisten", sagte er und ging raus.

Ach Logan, wenn du nur wüsstest, dass du die SIE bist.  
Ich schnappte mir ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift.  
Dann setzte ich mich hin und überlegte, was ich schreiben solle.  
Nach einer Stunde wusste ich, was ich schreiben sollte.  
Ich schrieb: 

Lieber Logan,

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll, deswegen werde ich es als Brief zusammenfassen, da ich mich nicht traue, dir zu sagen, dass ich in dich verliebt bin.

Deine schokoladen-braune Augen sind wie Kristalle, die sich im Mondlicht spiegeln.  
Dein Lächeln ist so süß, dass ich manchmal die Welt um mich herum vergesse.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir ins Gesicht sagen, was ich für dich fühle, aber dazu bin ich wohl noch nicht bereit.

In Liebe…dein heimlicher Verehrer.

Ich las mir den Brief noch mal in Ruhe durch und ich war zufrieden damit.  
Ich legte es auf Logans Bett und ging dann raus.  
Carlos und James waren auch wieder da und hielten Händchen.  
Hatte ich es doch gewusst, dass die Gefühle füreinander haben.  
Ich setzte mich zu ihnen, gratulierte ihnen und umarmte die beiden.  
Logan kam auch wieder und ging in unser Zimmer.  
Oh ne, jetzt oder nie würde ich mal sagen.  
Nach 20 Minuten kam er mit dem Brief in der Hand raus und strahlte uns an.

„Ich habe ein heimlichen Verehrer", sagte er lächelnd.

„Und wer glaubst du, ist es?", fragte James.

„Keine Ahnung, bestimmt eines von den neuen Mädels hier im Palm Woods", sagte er und mein Herz brach.

„Schon mal dran gedacht, dass es ein Junge geschrieben hat?", fragte Carlos.

„Ne, glaube ich nicht.  
Außerdem bin ich nicht Schwul", sagte er und mein Herz brach nur noch mehr.

„Ich gehe mal Luft schnappen", sagte ich, stand auf und ging raus, aber ich hörte noch, was Logan fragte.

„Was ist denn mit Kendall?", hörte ich ihm fragen.

Ich ging in den Palm Woods Park und setzte mich auf eine Bank.  
Tipp für die Zukunft, keine Ideen von Carlos annehmen, auch wenn er es nur gut meinte.  
Ich dachte grade darüber nach, wieso ich eigentlich diesen Brief geschrieben habe.  
Mein Herz tat grade richtig weh.

Nach eine Stunde wurde es mir allmählich zu kalt und ich ging wieder zurück ins Apartment.  
Dort angekommen, sah ich, dass sich James und Carlos rumknutschten.  
Jedenfalls waren die glücklich.  
Ich schlich mich in mein Zimmer, weil ich die beiden nicht stören wollte.  
Langsam ging ich rein und schloss die Tür.  
Auf einmal wurde ich aufs Bett geschmissen und Logan sah mich grinsend an.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte ich.

„Carlos hat mir gesagt, dass du den Brief geschrieben hast", sagte er und ich sah auf den Boden.

„Bitte hass mich nicht, denn mein Herz wurde schon genug verletzt, als du gesagt hattest, du wärst nicht Schwul", sagte ich und die Tränen kullerten aus meinen Augen.

Er kam zu mir und wischte mir dir Tränen weg.  
Dann setzte er sich zu mir und sah mich ernst an.

„Kendall, ich würde dich nie hassen.  
Du bist mein allerbester Freund, den ich je hatte.  
Und ich war heute auch nicht ganz ehrlich.  
Ich bin nicht ganz Schwul…  
Also…ich bin Bi-Sexuelle", sagte er.

„Aber du willst nicht mit mir zusammen sein, stimmt's?", fragte ich.

„Ja, nein, ich weiß nicht.  
Ich will nicht unsere Freundschaft gefährden, falls es nicht klappt und wir uns trennen würden.  
Wärst du denn bereit, dass alles aufs Spiel zu setzen?", fragte er mich. 

„Ja, denn ich möchte es unbedingt mit dir versuchen!  
Ich habe mich bisher zu keinem so hingezogen gefühlt, als bei dir.

Und ich weiß, dass eine Menge auf den Spiel stehen könnte, aber bitte lass es uns versuchen", sagte ich.

„Na gut, aber ich bin noch nicht bereit mich zu outen.  
Wir werden es nur Carlos und James sagen, aber sonst keinem, okay?", fragte er und ich nickte.

Er kam zu mir rüber und unsere Lippen verbunden sich.  
Unsere Lippen bewegten sich synchron zueinander.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und ich spürte, wie es in meine Hose enger wurde.  
Wir lösten uns auf und Logan sah auf meine Beule,

„Hör zu Kendall.  
Ich glaube, ich bin noch nicht bereit für….du weißt schon…  
Sex.  
Ich bin noch Jungfrau", sagte er.

„Ich bin auch noch Jungfrau und ich kann warten.  
Ich möchte nicht, dass es für dich gehetzt vorkommt", sagte ich und küsste ihn wieder.

„Sollen wir unsere Betten zusammenschieben?", fragte ich.

„Auf jeden Fall", grinste Logan und wir schoben unsere Betten zusammen.

Wir legten uns hin und Logan nahm mich in seinen Armen und ich kuschelte mich an ihm ran.  
Er küsste meine Stirn und ich wanderte in den schönsten Traum, die ich bisher hatte.  
Alles war einfach perfekt für mich.  
Mein Leben war so gut, wie abgeschlossen, denn ich hatte mein Logiebear und ich würde ihn nie gehen lassen, solange ich leben würde.


	13. Chapter 13

My Secret: How I came together with Logan

Kendall's Sicht

Mein Name ist Kendall Knight.  
Bin 17 Jahre alt und heute erzähle ich euch, wie ich damals mit Logan zusammen kam.  
Es kommt mir so vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, aber es war schon 4 Jahre her. 

~~4 Jahre zuvor~~

Heute war mein 13er Geburtstag und ich war echt aufgeregt, denn meine Eltern wollten mit mir in meinem Lieblingsfreizeitpark gehen.  
Sie hatten meinen 3 besten Freunde eingeladen: Carlos, James und Logan.  
Wir kannten uns drei schon von Kindergarten an und wir hatten sofort Freundschaft geschlossen.  
Aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich für Logan mehr empfand als Freundschaft, aber ich war mir nicht so sicher, ob es Liebe war oder ob er für mich wie ein Bruder war.  
Ich zog mich an und wir stiegen dann ins Auto ein.  
Dann holten wir noch Carlos, James und Logan ab und ich saß neben Logan.  
In meinem Bauch kribbelte es und Logan sah mich an.

„Hast du heute noch nichts gegessen oder warum macht dein Bauch solche Geräusche?", fragte er.

„Doch natürlich.  
Ich weiß aber nicht, was mit meinem Magen los ist", antwortete ich und Logan rieb mein Bauch.

„Ich hoffe das Hilft, denn das hat meine Mutter auch immer gemacht", sagte er und ich nickte.

Er rieb weiter meinen Bauch und ich stöhnte leise auf, was Logan wohl gehört hatte, denn er nahm seine Hand weg.

„Sorry, ich wollte dich erregen", sagte er verlegend und rieb sich den Nacken.

„Schon 'Kay, Logan", sagte ich und klapste ihn auf sein Rücken.

Er drehte sich zu mir und lächelte mich an.  
Ich spürte, dass ich rot im Gesicht wurde und hoffte, dass Logan nichts merkte.  
Dann legte er einen Arm um mich und ich kuschelte mich bei ihm ein.  
So machten wir es eben als beste Freunde.  
Carlos und James meinten, Logan wäre verliebt in mich, aber ich hatte nur die Augen verdreht.  
Logan und ich waren nur sehr gute Freunde…glaubte ich.

Oder war vielleicht noch mehr drinnen, als Freundschaft?  
Ich hoffte mal, dass ich es eines Tages herausfinden würde, ob Logan und ich mehr als nur Freundschaft empfinden.

Dann legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen meine und ich schloss meine Augen. 

,,Aufwachen Kenny!  
Wir sind da", sagte die Stimme und ich erkannte, dass die von Logan war.

Ich machte meine Augen auf und sah, das Logan mich lächelnd anschaute.

Ich erwiderte automatisch das Lächeln und wir stiegen dann aus den Wagen.  
Jetzt war es Zeit für den Freizeitpark.  
YEEAAAH!  
Meine Eltern bezahlten die Tickets und wir gingen rein.

„Okay, wir werden uns in 2er Gruppen aufteilen, einverstanden?", fragte mein Vater und wir nickten.

„Okay, dann bilde ich jetzt mal die Teams.  
Kendall und Logan und James und Carlos", sagte meine Mutter und wir nickten.

Logan und ich nahmen uns an die Hand, was wir immer machten, wenn eine große Menschenmenge da war, damit wir uns nicht verlieren konnten.

„Also Kendall, es ist dein Geburtstag.  
Wo willst du zuerst drauf?", fragte er mich.

„Auf die Wasserbahn", sagte ich lächelnd und Logan stimmte mit ein.

„Okay, dann machen wir das", sagte Logan.

Logan und ich gingen zu dem Wasserbahn und stellten uns an,  
Wir warteten locker 30 Minuten, bis wir dran waren.  
Dann stiegen wir ein.  
Zuerst Logan und dann ich.  
Logan legte ein Arm um mich und drückte mich an sich, was ich natürlich zuließe.  
Dann ging die Fahrt los.  
Als die Fahrt fertig war, stiegen wir klitschenass aus und holten das Foto ab, dass während der Fahrt geschossen wurde.  
Dann gingen wir zu einem Essensstand und holten uns 2 Hotdogs und 2 Flaschen Cola.  
Wir aßen unsere Hotdogs auf uns tranken dann unsere Cola.  
Logan und ich erzählten über unsere zukünftige Plänen.  
Er möchte ein Arzt und werde und ich möchte ein Hockey-Profi werden.  
Wir quatschten noch etwas und dann gingen wir weiter.  
Logan blieb stehen und sah auf diesen Riesenrad und sofort wusste ich, dass er da drauf möchte.  
Schnell zog ich ihn mit ins Riesenrad, setzten uns hin und wir genossen die Aussicht.  
Ich rücke mich näher an Logan ran und er legte ein Arm um mich.  
Das Riesenrad blieb stehen, als wir ganz oben waren.  
Ich sah runter und man war das hoch.  
Logan drückte mich näher an sich ran, da er wusste, dass ich Höhenangst bekäme, bei so einer Höhe.

„Keine Sorge Ken,  
gleich sind wir ja wieder unten", versuchte er mich zu trösten.

Ich nickte nur und kuschelte mich weiter an Logan ran und er drückte mich fester an sich.  
Man, ich hatte grade total Angst…  
Nie wieder RIESENRAD!  
Als wir unten waren, rannte ich schnell nach draußen und setzte mich auf die Bank und Logan kam zu mir.

„Tut mir leid Kendall.  
Vielleicht hätten wir doch nicht draufgehen sollen, nur weil ich es wollte.  
Ich habe dir Angst eingejagt und das wollte ich wirklich nicht", sagte er und sah mich mitfühlend an.

„Schon okay, Logan.  
Ich wollte auch da drauf, aber da sah es noch nicht so hoch aus.  
Mach dir keine Sorgen, es geht wieder", sagte ich, stand auf und Logan griff nach meiner Hand und ich lächelte. 

Okay, ich war definitiv in Logan verknallt, aber wie sieht es andersherum aus?  
Stand er auch auf mich?  
Oder bin ich nur so wie ein Bruder für ihn?  
Ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihn fragen sollte, da ich Angst hatte, dass er die Freundschaft kündigt.

„Logan, darf ich dich was fragen?", fragte ich.

„Klar, was ist denn los?", fragte er zurück.

„Magst du homosexuelle Menschen?", fragte ich und hoffte, dass er ja sagt, damit ich den nächsten Schritt machen konnte.

„Ja, sind doch auch nur Menschen so wie du und ich", sagte er und sah mich verwirrt an.

„Würdest du noch mein Freund sein, wenn ich Schwul wäre?", fragte ich.

„Kendall, ich mag dich so wie du bist.  
Egal ob du Hetero oder Schwul bist.  
Du bist mein bester Freund", sagte er und drückte mich an sich.

„Gut, denn ich bin Schwul", sagte ich und Logan lächelte.

„Danke, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist, Kendall", sagte er.

„Das ist noch nicht alles.  
Ich bin verliebt…in…dich", sagte ich sah weg.

Logan legte seine Hand unter mein Kinn und zwang mich ihn anzusehen.  
Er sah mich grinsend an und küsste mich.  
Sofort legte ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und er seine auf meine Hüfte.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Doch irgendwann brachen wir ab, da wir Luft holen mussten.

„Ich bin auch in dich verliebt.  
Rate mal, warum ich dich immer in den Arm nehme und deine Hand halten, wenn wir durch die Gegend gehen", sagte er.

Ich lächelte und ging mit ihm Hand in Hand zu meinen Eltern.  
Dort angekommen, küsste Logan mich und meine Eltern sahen uns nur an.

„Wurde aber auch Zeit", grinste meine Mom und ich wurde rot.


	14. Chapter 14

Nein, bitte verlass mich nicht

Kendall's Sicht:

Ich machte meine Augen auf und drehte mich um uns sah, ein schlafenden Logan neben mir liegen.

Ich grinste und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
Er wachte dann auf, sah mich an und lächelte.

„So möchte ich immer geweckt werden", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Dann werde ich dich ab jetzt immer so wecken", erwiderte ich.

„Das gefällt mir", grinste er und küsste mich.

Ich erwiderte den Kuss.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Irgendwann brachen wir ab, da wir Luft holen mussten und wir sahen und verliebt an.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Kendall", sagte er und ich lächelte.

„Ich liebe dich auch so sehr, Logan", sagte ich zurück und küsste ihn wieder.

Dann standen wir auf und zogen uns an, da wir noch nackt waren.  
Wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Carlos und James schon auf der Couch saßen und Fernsehn guckten.

„Na, ihr Turteltäubchen?  
Gestern mal wieder die Sau raus gelassen?", fragte James lachend.

„Bist doch nur neidisch, weil du seit 3 Monaten kein Sex mehr hattest", sagte ich und James Lachen verschwand sofort.

„Nicht Cool!", sagte James sauer und ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Kendall, ich muss dich was fragen", sagte Logan.

„Nur zu", erwiderte ich.

„Wir sind nun seit 3 Jahren ein Paar.  
Und das waren definitiv die besten Jahre meines Lebens, deswegen wollte ich dich Fragen, ob du für den nächsten Schritt bereit bist, nämlich ein gemeinsames Leben mit mir.  
Kendall, willst du mich heiraten?", fragte er mich, ging auf die Knie und holte eine schwarze Schatulle aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Oh, Logan.  
Natürlich werde ich dich heiraten, denn du bist die Liebe meines Leben, ohne dich fühle ich mich nicht komplett", sagte ich und Logan schob mir den Ring an meinen Finger.

Logan stand dann wieder auf und ich bückte mich, damit ich ihn küssen konnte.  
Er erwiderte den Kuss sofort und es wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Wir hatten sogar vergessen, dass James und Carlos im Raum waren.  
Dann lösten wir uns, als wir Hustgeräusche gehört haben.  
Wir drehten uns zu James und Carlos hin und ich verdrehte die Augen.  
Immer mussten sie den perfekten Moment ruinieren.  
Ich schnappte mir ein Kissen und es schmiss es auf James.  
Logan machte dann das gleiche nur eben bei Carlos.  
Sie sahen uns böse an und wir rannten schnell weg.

„Hast du ihre Gesichter gesehen?", fragte Logan mich lachend.

„Haha und wie", lachte ich.

„Wann sollen wir heiraten?", fragte er. 

„In 2 Wochen?  
Je früher desto besser oder?", fragte ich nach.

„Da hast du recht", antworte er, legte ein Arm um mich und ich kuschelte mich bei ihm ein.

Wir gingen dann etwas durch den Palm Woods Park spazieren und irgendwann legten wir uns auf eine große Wiese hin.  
Es war einfach wundervoll meine Zeit mit Logan zu verbringen und ich konnte mir echt kein Leben ohne Logan vorstellen.  
Wir lagen einfach nur da, bis es abends wurde.  
Dann machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg zum Apartment. 

~~2 Wochen später~~

Ich war so aufgeregt, denn heute werden Logan und ich heiraten und immer zusammenbleiben.  
James, Carlos und ich waren bereits in der Kirche.  
Logan meinte, dass er später nachkäme, weil er sein Smoking nicht finden konnte.  
Für ein Genie konnte er aber schnell seine Sachen verlegen, aber deswegen liebte ich ihn so sehr und das würde sich niemals ändern.  
Ich gelte mir dir Haare, zog dann mein Smoking an und James und Carlos guckten nach, ob alles perfekt seie.

„Ich weiß nicht.  
Vielleicht sollten wir noch deine Augenbrauen zupfen", sagte James und ich sah ihn geschockt an.

„Das war nur ein Scherz Kendall", sagte er lachend und ich atmete erleichtert auf.

Dann gingen wir zum Altar und ich wartete solange bis Logan kommen würde.

Nach einer Stunde machte ich mir Sorgen, denn Logan war immer noch nicht da.  
Ich hoffte so sehr, dass es ihm gut ginge und ihm nichts fehlte.  
Wir hörten, dass die Kirchtür aufgemacht wurde und wir sahen zum Eingang.  
Ich hoffte so sehr, dass es Logan war, aber es war ein Polizist und ich musste schlucken.

„Ist einer der Anwesenden Kendall Knight?", fragte er.

„Ja, ich", sagte ich und hob die Hand.

„Bitte mitkommen", sagte er und ich nickte nur.

Als wir draußen waren, hatte ich Angst, deswegen musst eich jetzt Klarheit schaffen.

„Ist mit Logan alles okay?", fragte ich.

„Er hatte einen Autounfall gehabt, er wurde in Krankenhaus gebracht und wird grade behandelt.  
Logan wollte dich sehen", sagte er und ich nickte geschockt.

Wir stiegen in den Polizeiwagen ein und fuhren zum Krankenhaus.  
Und jeden Kilometer, die wir näher kamen, hatte ich umso mehr Angst um Logan.

Was wäre, wenn er es nicht schafft?  
Ich wollte mein Leben nicht ohne Logan verbringen.

Sollte ich mich auch umbringen, wenn Logan es nicht schaffen sollte?  
So viele Fragen rasten durch meinen Kopf und ich bekam langsam Kopfschmerzen.  
Ich wollte nicht, dass Logan stirbt, denn er war mein ein und alles.  
Ohne ihn war ich einfach nicht komplett.

Nach einer Stunde waren wir endlich im Krankenhaus.  
Der Polizeimann verabschiedete sich von mir und ich ging rein.  
Ich fragte dann, wo Logan lag und ging dann zu seinem Zimmer.  
Ich öffnete die Tür, ging rein und schloss die Tür wieder und ging zu Logan, der grade wach war.

„Ach Logan, was machst du immer solche Sachen", sagte ich mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Hey Kendall, nicht weinen.  
Solche Sachen passieren nun mal", flüsterte er.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte ich.

„Nicht so gut", flüsterte er und ich nickte nur.

Ich ging dann zu ihm und setzte mich hin.

„Du wirst es nicht schaffen, oder?", fragte ich weinend.

„Nein, werde ich nicht.  
Aber wein bitte nicht Kendall.  
Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein und über dich wachen.  
Bitte versprich mir, dass du dich nicht umbringst und versuchst ein neues Kapitel deines Lebens aufzuschlagen, okay", fragte er. 

„Ich Versuchs, aber ich kann nichts versprechen.  
Ich werde dich so sehr vermissen Logan.

Bitte bleib in meiner nähe und ich weiß, dass du immer in meinen Herzen bist und irgendwann werde wir uns ja wieder sehen, stimmts?", fragte ich und er nickte.

„Ich liebe dich Kendall und ich werde nie von deiner Seite weichen, egal wo es hin geht", flüsterte er und mir kamen die Tränen runter.

Er wischte mir Tränen weg und lächelte mich an.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld, hätten wir die Hochzeit später gemacht, wäre das nie passiert", sagte ich.

„Nein, Kendall.

Es war nicht deine Schuld, so was passiert im Leben.  
Wenn es nicht heute passiert wäre, dann vielleicht später.

Meine Zeit ist eben gekommen, um die Erde zu verlassen.  
Bitte mach dir keine Vorwürfe Kendall", sagte er und ich nickte.

„Oh, Logan.  
Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen", sagte ich.

„Kannst du auch…  
Gib mir einen letzten Abschiedkuss", sagte er und ich nickte

Ich beugte mich zu ihm runter und legte meine Lippen auf seine und küsste ihn vorsichtig, damit ich ihn nicht noch mehr verletzten würde.  
Ich löste den Kuss, als Logans Lippen sich nicht mehr mit meinen bewegten.  
Ich fing an zu weinen, denn Logan hatte mich jetzt verlassen. 

~~2 Monate später~~

James Sicht

Ich wachte auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

„Kendall.  
Wo bist du?!", rief ich aber ich bekam keine Antwort.

Dann sah ich, dass ein Brief auf den Tisch lag.  
Ich nahm den Brief, setzte mich auf die Couch, öffnete den Brief und lass ihn mir durch. 

Lieber James und Lieber Carlos,

Falls ihr diesen Brief lesen solltet, bin ich bereits Tod.

Ich habe Logan zwar versprochen, dass ich versuchen würde mein Leben ohne ihn weiterzuleben, aber ich kann es einfach nicht mehr.

Ich vermisse ihn einfach so sehr.  
Ich hoffe, dass ihr meine Entscheidung nicht böse nimmt, denn ich möchte einfach nur wieder mit Logan vereint sein.

Bitte vergesst mich nicht und ich werde immer über euch wachen zusammen mit Logan

Euer bester Freund Kendall

„Oh Kendall, ich könnte dir nie böse sein.  
Du tust nur das, was dein Herz dir sagt und du bist jetzt auch wieder mit Logan vereint.

Ich hoffe, ihr seid glücklich miteinander", flüsterte ich zu mir.

Carlos kam ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wo ist Kendall?", fragte er.

„Du solltest mal diesen Brief hier durchlesen", sagte ich.

Er kam zu mir, setzte sich neben mich und nahm den Brief aus meiner Hand.  
Ich sah ihm die ganze Zeit zu und ich konnte Tränen in seinen Augen sehen, aber auch ein kleines Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Jetzt ist er wieder mit Logan vereint, oder?", fragte er und ich nickte nur.

Er wischte sich die Tränen weg und sah mich an.

„Ich werde Kendall vermissen, aber jetzt kann er wieder glücklich sein", sagte er und sah nach oben.

„Ja, jetzt ist er wieder glücklich.  
Und eines Tages werden wir die beiden wieder sehen", sagte ich und nahm Carlos in den Armen.

Er kuschelte sich an mich heran und wir ließen unsere Tränen freien lauf.  
Wir werden euch nie vergessen Kendall und Logan.


	15. Chapter 15

»

OH YEAH!

Logan's Sicht

Ich saß mit Carlos auf der Couch und er zockte New Super Mario Bros.U auf der WiiU und ich zockte Animal Crossing: New Leaf auf dem Nintendo3DS.

„Und Bürgermeister,  
wie geht's mit deiner Stadt voran?", fragte er.

„Ganz gut soweit und wie geht's mit der Rettung von Peach voran?", fragte ich.

„Bin bei Welt 5….glaub ich, warum nummerieren sie's nicht mehr?  
Und warum wird ständig Peach entführt und nicht mal Luigi oder so?", fragte er und ich lachte.

„Na warum wohl, wenn Mario Peach rettet, haben die beiden erstmal im Palast heftigen Sex", scherzte ich und Carlos lachte.

„Da ist wohl was dran", sagte er und wandte sich wieder zum Spiel.

Ich goss grade die Blume, pflügte die Orangen von den Bäumen und ging ins Rathaus.  
Dann schrieb ich paar Briefe an meine Bewohner.  
Ach ja, das Spiel macht so viel Spaß.  
Als ich mit allem fertig war für heute, schaltete ich meinen 3DS aus, steckte den Ladekabel ein und legte er sicher weg.  
Dann sah ich Carlos beim Zocken zu.  
Irgendwann hatte er auch genug, speicherte den Spielstand, machte die Konsole aus und setzte sich zu mir.

„So Bürgermeister Logan,  
wann erzählst du mir endlich, dass du Schwul bist?", fragte und mein Atem stockte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest…", versuchte ich mich rauszureden.

„Ach tu nicht so, Logan.

Weißt du, dass es mich verletzt, wenn du vor mir Geheimnisse hast?  
Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde", sagte er und ich fühlte mich sofort schlecht, weil ich ihn wohl verletzt hatte.

„Natürlich sind wir Freunde Carlos und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht gesagt habe, dass ich Schwul bin.  
Ich hatte nur Angst, dass du nie wieder was mit mir zu tun haben willst.  
Meine Eltern haben mir auch sofort den Kontakt abgebrochen, als sie erfuhren, dass ich Schwul bin", sagte ich und mir kamen die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Logan, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.  
Ich bin nicht so, wie deine Eltern und das weißt du auch.  
Und ich bin auch ein sehr offener Mensch und ich beurteile keine Freunde wegen ihrer Sexualität", sagte er und umarmte mich.

Ich erwiderte die Umarmung und war etwas erleichtert, dass Carlos mir nicht den Kontakt abbrach.  
Nach einer Weile trennten wir uns vor der Umarmung und Carlos sah mich an.

„Und bist du in jemanden verliebt?", fragte er.

„Vielleicht", sagte ich und ich konnte mir seelisch den Kopf dafür schlagen, dass ich es grade gesagt habe.

„Wer ist denn der Glückliche?  
James, Kendall oder…ich?", fragte er und sah mich an.

„Ähm, willst du das wirklich wissen?", fragte ich und er nickte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Na gut, ich bin in Kendall verliebt!", rief ich durch die ganze Wohnung und jetzt konnte ich mich seelisch dafür umbringen.

„DU BIST WAS?!", schrie Kendalls Stimme aus unser Zimmer und sofort rannte ich aus dem Apartment raus und versteckte mich in dem Süßigkeitenautomat.

Na vielen Dank Carlos, wegen dir hatte ich jetzt den Salat, dachte ich mir.

„Logan, komm da raus", sagte Kendall und ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

Er nahm die Scheibe raus, zog mich dann raus, tat die Scheibe wieder dran und setzte sich zu mir.  
Ich schluckte laut, was er wohl bemerkte, denn er sah mich an.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich vorhin so aus dem Zimmer aus angeschrieen habe.  
Ich wollte deine Gefühle wirklich nicht verletzten, denn du bist mein bester Freund", sagte er und das verursachte einen Stich in meinem Herzen.

„Bin ich das für dich?  
Nur ein bester Freund?", fragte ich Kendall.

„Logan…  
Ich habe Angst.  
Ich liebe dich auch, aber was ist, wenn es mit uns nicht klappt.  
Wir können nie wieder normal zu einander sein.  
Und ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht gefährden", sagte er und ich stand wütend auf.

„Wo ist der Kendall, in den ich mich verliebt habe?  
Er würde sich keine Sorgen drum machen, den er weiß, dass so eine Chance nur einmal im Leben gibt", sagte ich, ging wütend ins Apartment und ging in mein Zimmer.

Ich setze mich auf mein Bett, legte mein Kopf auf meine Händen und ließ meine Tränen freien lauf.  
Dann hörte ich klopfen an der Tür.

„Herein!", rief ich.

Ich ließ mein Kopf weiter in meinen Händen liegen, als ich gehört habe, wie die Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde.  
Ich fühlte wie mein Bett tiefer ging und wusste, dass einer neben mir saß.  
Er packte mein Kinn und zwang mich ihn anzusehen.  
Ich sah in seinen Smaragdgrünen-Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, Logan…mal wieder.  
Du hattest recht…schon wieder.  
So eine Chance gibt's nur einmal im Leben und wir sollten sie auch ergreifen, egal was später passieren sollte", sagte er und legte seine Lippen auf meine.

Ich erwiderte den Kuss.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Ich leckte mit meiner Zunge an seiner Unterlippe, um Zugang zu seinem Mund zu bekommen.  
Er öffnete seinen Mund und ich ließ meine Zunge vorsichtig reingeleiten.  
Wir spielten mit unseren Zungen herum und kämpfen um die Vorherschafft, was natürlich Kendall gewann.  
Dann lösten wir uns voneinander, da wir Luft holen mussten.  
Kendall sah fix und fertig aus.

„Wow, das war der beste Zungenkuss, den ich je hatte", sagte Kendall und ich lächelte.

„Jap, war es  
Ich liebe dich Kendall", sagte ich.

„Ich dich auch Logan", erwiderte er und sah dann auf meinen Schritt.

Ich sah zu mir herunter und wurde rot.

„Ist das alles wegen mir?", fragte Kendall grinsend.

„Nur für dich", antworte ich.

„Oh yeah!", sagte Kendall laut und ich verdrehte die Augen.

Kendall stand auf, ging zu Tür und schloss sie ab.  
Dann ging er zu seinem Bett, öffnete den Schrank und holte Gleit-Gel und Kondome raus.

„Lass die Kondome liegen, denn wir brauchen die nicht.  
Wir haben keine Geschlechtskrankheiten und ich kann ja nicht Schwanger werden, von daher", sagte ich und er nickte.

Er legte die Kondome wieder in den Schrank, machte den wieder zu, kam wieder zu mir und stellte das Gleit-Gel auf meinen Nachttisch.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir es tun sollten?  
Ich will dich nicht hetzen und vor allem nicht, dass du es später bereust", sagte Kendall.

„Mit dir würde ich gar nichts bereuen", sagte ich grinsend.

Wir zogen uns schnell aus und Kendall griff nach dem Gleit-Gel.  
Er tat etwas auf seine Finger und drang mit diesen in meinen Eingang ein.  
Ich stöhnte auf und er bewegte seine Finger in und aus mir.

„Ich bin bereit Kendall", sagte ich und er nickte.

Er nahm seine Finger raus und positionierte sich vor meinem Eingang.  
Ich spürte die Spitze seinen Schwanz an meinen Eingang und schon drang er ein.

Er begann langsam in und aus mir zu bewegen und ich zog ihm in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Ich stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, als er sich schneller bewegte.  
Er brach den Kuss ab, sah mir in die Augen und lächelte mich an, was ich auch erwiderte.  
Ich schlang meine Beine um seine Taille, damit er Tiefer in mich stießen konnte.

„Oh, Kendall!  
Härter!", stöhnte ich.

Er begann härter zu zustoßen und ich stöhnte in Freude auf.  
Dann griff er nach meinen Schwanz und wichste mich zu dem Takt seiner Stöße.  
Nach paar Minuten kam ich auf meinen Bauch und auf seiner Faust.  
Kendall war nicht weit dahinter und kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen, dass wie mein Namen klang tief in mir.  
Dann zog er sich raus und legte sich neben mich.

„Das war wundervoll", sagte ich.

„Jap, das war es", sagte er grinsend und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

Dann hörten wir Stöhngeräusche von nebenan, was aber sofort aufhörte.

„Wieso seid ihr schon fertig?  
Man, ich wollte mir einen runterholen, bei eurem Gestöhne, das war einfach heiß", sagte Carlos von neben an und wir wurden rot.

„du hast uns gehört?", fragte ich.

„Jap, ähm…äh…darf ich zu euch rüber kommen?", fragte er und ich sah zu Kendall.

Er nickte.

„Jap, kannst rüberkommen", sagte ich.

Carlos kam zu uns rüber und war nackt.  
Er hielt seinen steifen Schwanz in der Hand und grinste uns an und wir wurden rot.

„Und das nur, weil Kendall und ich Sex hatten?", fragte ich und er nickte.

Er kam auf uns zu, setzte sich zwischen uns und begann seinen Schwanz zu wichsen.

„Wollen wir ihm bei seinem Problem helfen, Kendall?", fragte ich und Kendall nickte.

Wir gingen auf den Boden und setzten uns vor Carlos hin.  
Er nahm seine Hand weg und Kendall nahm Carlos Schwanz zuerst in den Mund.  
Wir wechselten uns alle 2 Minuten ab.  
Irgendwann kam Carlos dann.

„Ich habe ne verrückte Idee.  
Wie wär's, wenn wir jeden ein Boys' Night machen?  
Also flotter Dreier und so", schlug ich vor.

Kendall und Carlos nickten eifrig.

„Hey Carlos, da du ja allein in dein Zimmer bist, seit James in sein eigenes Apartment gezogen bist.  
Kannst du gerne bei uns im Zimmer schlafen, denn ich werde jetzt mit Logan in einem Bett schlafen.  
Also ist mein Bett frei und dann bist du nicht immer so alleine", sagte Kendall.

„Darf ich?", fragte Carlos mich und ich nickte.

„Darf ich mir auch einen runterholen und zusehen, wenn ihr Sex habt?", fragte er uns und wir wurden rot.

„Man bist du pervers, aber na gut, aber nur weil du's bist", sagten Kendall und ich grinsend.


	16. Chapter 16

Pornoserie machen? 

Logan'sSicht

„Bitte Logan", sagte Kendall.

„Nein, Kendall", sagte ich genervt und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

„Komm schon, Logie.  
Der Vertrag zur Serie muss schon übermorgen mit Unterschrift abgegeben werden", sagte er und ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein Kendall, ich werde es nicht machen", sagte ich.

„Liebst du mich etwa nicht?", sagte er mit einem verletzten Ton.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm hin und sah ihn an.  
Er sah mich mit einem verletzten Blick an.

„Natürlich liebe ich dich Kendall.  
Aber dies ist einfach nur….etwas zu viel", sagte ich.

„Bitte Logan", sagte er mit einem Schmollmund.

„NEIN KENDALL!  
Und der Schmollmund zieht bei mir nicht, schon vergessen?", fragte ich und er nickte nur.

„Komm schon Logie, was hast du schon zu verlieren?", fragte er.

„Keine Ahnung…  
Ähm, vielleicht meine Würde?", fragte ich.

„Bitte Logan, deine Würde wird doch darunter nicht leiden", sagte er.

„Kendall, meine Würde ist mir wirklich wichtig", sagte ich und macht die Augen groß, als ich merkte, was ich grade gesagt hatte.

„Also ist dir dein Würde wichtiger als ich?", fragte Kendall mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Nein, Babe.  
So hatte ich es nicht gemeint, wirklich", sagte ich.

„Du hast es so gemeint, wie du es gesagt hast.  
Ich bin froh, dass ich jetzt weiß, wo ich bei dir stehe", sagte er, ließ den Vertrag auf den Boden fallen und rannte weinend weg.

Man, Logan…  
Kannst du nicht einmal was richtig machen, ohne dass du deinen Freund seelisch verletzt?

Ich fühlte mich das letzte Arschloch, denn ich habe meinen Freund verletzt und das wollte ich wirklich nicht, das war mir nur so ausgerutscht.  
Langsam hob ich den Vertrag zur Pornoserie hoch und las mir die Serieninformation durch und dann fühlte ich mich mehr, wie ein Arschloch. 

Die Serie handelt von mir und meinen Freund Logan Mitchell.

Er ist das Beste, was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist und ich könnte nie mehr ohne ihn sein.

Und ich möchte euch zeigen, wie glück ich mit ihm bin.

Ich legte den Vertrag auf den Tisch und ich wurde wütend.  
Nicht auf Kendall und den Vertag, sondern auf mich selbst, weil ich nicht dran gedacht habe, Kendall zu fragen, wieso er eine Pornoserie mit mir machen wollte.  
Und nun hasste er mich wohl und ich musste einen Weg finden, wie er mir verzeihen würde.  
Ich schnappte mir einen Stift und unterschrieb den Vertag, denn jetzt wurde mir klar, dass Kendall mir wichtiger war, als alles andere und ich hoffte, dass er mir verzeihen würde, was ich zu ihm gesagt hatte, denn ich möchte ihn nicht verlieren, da ich ihn so sehr liebte.

Nachdem ich den Vertrag unterschrieben hatte, machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Kendall, damit ich alles aufklären könnte.  
Ich suchte im ganzen Palm Woods ab, aber ich fand ihn einfach nicht.  
Also machte ich mich auf den Weg tu Rocque Records.  
Nach einer halben Stunde war ich da und suchte dort nach Kendall.  
Ich fand ihn auf einem Sofa sitzen und er hatte seinen Kopf in seinen Händen gelegt.  
Vorsichtig ging ich zu ihm, setzte mich neben ihn und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter.  
Er hob seinen Kopf hoch, sah mich an und ich fühlte mich nur noch schlechter.  
Seine Augen waren rot unterlaufen durch das Weinen.

„Kendall, bitte lass mich erklären.

Du bist mir wichtiger als alles anderen.  
Was ich zu dir gesagt habe, wollte ich wirklich nicht sagen.

Du weißt doch, wie ich sein kann.  
Auch ich sage manchmal Dinge, die ich nie so meine", sagte ich und er nickte.

„Vielleicht habe ich auch überreagiert", sagte er.

„Nein, hast du nicht.  
Du hattest alle Grund dich aufzuregen, so wie ich dich vorhin behandelt habe.  
Ich habe dich nicht aussprechen lassen, warum du die Pornoserie mit mir machen wolltest, bis ich den Vertrag durch las.  
Es tut mir so leid, Kendall.  
Kannst du mir irgendwann verzeihen?", fragte ich.

„Ich habe dir schon längst verziehen, mein kleines Genie", sagte er und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht.

Ich legte meine Lippen auf seine und wir küssten uns.  
Dann stöhnte ich, als seine Zunge meine Unterlippe anstupste.  
Sofort erlaubte ich ihm den Zugang in meinen Mund.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und langsam legte mich Kendall auf den Rücken.  
Seine Hände wanderten unter mein Shirt, doch dann wurden wir von einem Husten unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr Hunde zusammen seid, aber ich möchte trotzdem nicht, dass ihr auf meinen Sofa Sex habt!", schrie Gustavo uns an und wir lachten.

Kendall und ich standen auf und gingen zurück ins Apartment.

Dort angekommen, gingen wir rein und ich schloss die Tür ab.  
Er setzte sich auf den Sessel und ich wanderte zum Tisch und holte den Vertrag.  
Dann ging ich zu Kendall und übergab ihm das und er sah sich das an.

„Du hast es unterschrieben", sagte er geschockt und ich nickte.

„Wieso?", fragte er.

„Du bist mir wichtiger als alles andere Kendall.  
Mir ist es scheißegal, was andere über mich denken, denn solange ich bei dir bin, bin ich glücklich.  
Ich wünsche mir, dass wir vielleicht eines Tages heiraten werden, Kinder adoptieren, eine glückliche Familie werden und für immer zusammen sind.  
Du findest es vielleicht verrückt, aber ich sag einfach, was ich grade fühle", sagte ich.

Kendall stand auf und umarmte mich, was ich auch erwiderte.

„Das alles wünsche ich mir doch auch, Logan.  
Ich liebe dich so sehr", flüsterte er in meinen Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch so sehr.  
Es tut mir so unendlich Leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe", sagte ich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Wir brachen jedoch ab, da wir Luft holen mussten.

Kendall nahm einen Stift und unterschrieb auch den Vertrag, weil er wollte, dass ich es zuerst unterschreiben sollte.  
Er legte den Vertrag auf die Theke und setzte sich auf die Couch und ich schloss mich ihm an.  
Dann schlang er seine Arme um mich und ich kuschelte mich bei ihm ein.  
Er schaltete den Fernseher ein und wir sahen uns Victorious an.  
Als die Folge fertig war, gingen wir zusammen duschen.  
Natürlich NUR fürs duschen.  
So pervers waren wir nun auch nicht, dass wir unter der Dusche Sex haben.

Dann legten wir uns in unser Doppelbett und ich kuschelte mich bei Kendall ein.  
Er streichelte meine Haare und ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Nackte Brust.  
Ich liebte es, dass er nur in Boxershorts schlief, denn so konnte ich heimlich mit seinen Nippeln rumspielen und daran rumlecken.  
Wenn er das wüsste, würden wir bestimmt Dauersex haben und James und Carlos würden sich bestimmt beschweren.


	17. Chapter 17

Quadrate zählen nervt!

Kendall's Sicht:

Ich saß auf der Couch im unserem Apartment und überlegte mir, was ich jetzt machen sollte, da mir langweilig war.  
Auf einmal hörte ich Stöhngeräusche von nebenan und ich wusste sofort, dass es James und Carlos waren.  
Die Beiden waren nun seit einem Jahr ein Paar und hatten Logan und mich vor ca. 6 Monaten eingeweiht, da sie sich vorher nicht getraut hatten, es uns zu sagen.  
Ich schaltete den Fernseher an und drehte die Lautstärke solange hoch, bis ich die Stöhngeräusche nicht mehr hören konnte.  
Dann wurde die Wohnungstür aufgemacht und Logan kam rein, mein heimlicher Schwarm.  
Natürlich wusste er nicht, dass ich auf ihn stehe und ich glaubte, dass würde ich auch nie sagen, denn ich wollte nicht unsere Freundschaft ruinieren.

„Warum hast du die Lautstärke des Fernsehers so laut aufgedreht?", fragte Logan.

Ich stellte den Fernseher für kurze Zeit auf MUTE und Logans Augen weiteten sich, als er auch die Stöhngeräusche hörte.

„Beantwortet das deine Frage?", wollte ich wissen und er nickte.

Ich machte den Ton wieder an und Logan gesellte sich zu mir.  
In meinem Bauch kribbelte es, wie verrückt.

Auf einmal gab der Fernseher den Geist auf und wir hörten wieder die Stöhngeräusche von nebenan.  
Schnell rannten Logan und ich in unser Zimmer.  
Wir seufzten erleichtert, da wir hier kein Gestöhne hörten.  
Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und Logan auf seinem.  
Irgendwie konnte ich meinen Blick nicht mehr von ihm lassen, was er wohl bemerkte.

„Ist was?", fragte er und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Glaubst du, dass Carlos und James für immer zusammenbleiben?  
Ich finde, dass sie ein süßes Paar abgegeben", sagte ich.

„Ich weiß es nicht Kendall.  
Nicht alles ist immer auch für die Ewigkeit.  
Manchmal ist es einfach das Beste, wenn man im hier und jetzt lebt und sich kein Kopf darüber macht", sagte Logan und ich nickte nur zustimmend, da er ja auch recht hatte.

Ich fing an zu zittern und ich wusste nicht warum.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte Logan.

Jetzt wo er so fragte, war mir wirklich etwas kalt.

„Ein wenig", sagte ich.

Logan kam auf mich zu, setzte sich neben mich, zog seine Lederjacke aus und legte es mir drüber.

„Danke", sagte ich.

„Wozu sind BFFs da", sagte Logan lächelnd.

Man, ich könnte ihn am liebsten jetzt sofort abknutschen, denn ich liebte sein lächeln über alles.

Und von seinem Grübchen wollte ich erst gar nicht anfangen!

„Mir ist langweilig.  
Weißt du etwas, was wir machen könnten?", fragte ich.

„Wie wär's mit Quadraten zählen, das macht mir Spaß.  
Vielleicht wäre es auch was für dich", sagte er und ich nickt einfach.

Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, holte ein Blatt raus und kam wieder zu mir.

„Zähl mal, wie viele Quadrate drauf sind", sagte Logan und gab mir den Blatt.

Ich sah mir das Blatt genauer an und fing an zu zählen.

1, 2, 3…..9!  
Es waren eindeutig neun Quadrate.

„Es sind neun", sagte ich und Logan lachte.

„Schau genauer hin", sagte er und ich sah's mir genauer an.

Es waren neun Quadrate, was wollte er denn von mir?

„Es sind immer noch neun Quadrate", sagte ich.

„Man, Kendall.  
Du bist so dumm.  
Es sind 10 Stück, denn die ganzen Quadrate ergeben ein Großes", sagte er und ich sah ihn nur geschockt an.

Hatte er mich grade echt als „Dumm" bezeichnet oder hatte ich mich nur überhört?  
Nein, eindeutig nicht!  
Wütend stand ich auf und schmiss seine Jacke auf ihn.  
Er sah mich verwirrt an, als wüsste er nicht, was er getan hatte.

„Was ist los?", fragte er und ich verdrehte die Augen.

„WAS LOS IST?!  
Du hast mich als dumm bezeichnet.  
Gut, ich bin vielleicht nicht so schlau wie du, aber dumm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht", sagte ich sauer und er weitete seine Augen.

„Kendall…" doch ich ließ ihn nicht aussprechen und ging zur Tür.

„LECK MICH!", schrie ich und ging wütend aus dem Apartment.

Dann ging ich aus dem Palm Woods raus und ging in den Palm Woods Park.  
Ich war so wütend, dass ich nicht mal bemerkte, dass ich mit jemanden zusammen knallte. 

„AU!  
Pass mal auf", sagte Jo sauer.

„Tut mir leid", sagte ich und ging weg.

„Schwuchtel", hörte ich sie sagen und ich drehte mich um.

„SAG DAS NOCHMAL!" sagte ich sauer und ging wütend zu ihr.

„Schwuchtel", sagte sie und ich hob die Faust.

„Du darfst mich nicht schlagen, denn ich bin ein Mädchen", sagte sie.

„Du hast Recht, ich schlage keine Mädels.  
Aber Bitches wie dich, haben es verdient, geschlagen zu werden.  
Da hilft auch die „Ich bin ein Mädchen" Ausrede nicht", sagte ich und schnell rannte sie weg.

Schnell rannte ich hinter ihr her und holte sie ein.  
Ich packte sie und wir fielen zu Boden.

„Niemand beleidigt mich oder meine Freunde als Schwuchteln.

Ich bin Schwul, na und?  
ICH BIN STOLZ DRAUF!", sagte ich sauer und schlug sie ins Gesicht.

„Du bist ein nichts, Jo.  
Du bist nur ne billige Schlampe.  
Kein Wunder, dass du für den Rest deines Lebens alleine bist", sagte ich und schlug sie noch mal.

Dann stieg ich von ihr ab und sah sie ernst an.

„Das war eine Warnung.  
Wenn du mich oder meine Freunde wieder beleidigst, wird es schlimmer für dich ausgehen", sagte ich und sie zitterte vor Angst.

Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Apartment.  
Dort angekommen, öffnete ich die Tür und ging in mein Zimmer.  
Was ich sah, brach mir nur noch mehr das Herz, denn Logan küsste Camille.  
Sie lösten sich voneinander, als die mich bemerkten.  
Logan sah mich an.

„Kendall, ich habe es vorhin nicht so gemeint, verzeihst du mir?", fragte er. 

„Nein!  
Gib es zu, du wärst glücklicher, wenn ich Tod wäre.

Weißte was, vielleicht mache ich das auch", sagte ich und wollte grade die Tür aufmachen, als mich Logan am Arm packte. 

„Das tust du nicht!  
Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben, Kendall.

Man, ich liebe dich", sagte er und ich weitete die Augen.

„WAS?!", schrie Camille.

„Du hast richtig gehört.  
Ich liebe ihn und nicht dich.  
Ich habe dich nur hierher gebeten, damit ich mit dir Schluss machen konnte", sagte er und Camille weitete ihre Augen.

„Du bist so ein Arsch Logan", sagte sie.

„Aber er ist mein Arsch", grinste ich und Logan lächelte mich an.

Camille sah uns angewidert an und raste aus dem Apartment.

„So, du liebst mich?", fragte ich.

„Jap", sagte er errötend.

Ich verband unsere Lippen miteinander und es war der Beste Kuss, den ich je hatte.

„Eine Frage..  
Hast du es mit Camille getrieben", fragte ich.

„Nein, zum Glück.  
Wärst du nicht gekommen, hätte sie mich bestimmt vergewaltigt, da ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich mit ihr nicht schlafen will", sagte er und ich grinste.

„So sind wir beide Jungfrauen.  
Tja, Carlos und James bekommen Konkurrenz", scherzte ich und Logan lachte.


	18. Chapter 18

Referat

Kendall's Sicht

Die Sommerferien waren vorbei und die Palm Woods Schule fing mal wieder an.  
Ich hatte echt kein Bock mehr auf Schule, das nervt nur noch und außerdem hatte ich keine Zeit mehr für alles, wie zum Beispiel: Hausaufgaben machen ect.  
Konnte man die Schule nicht einfach abschaffen?  
War doch es unnötig!  
Ich setzte mich auf meinen Standartplatz hin und Logan setzte sich vor mir.  
Perfekt, denn so konnte ich ihn die ganze Zeit anschauen, ohne dass er mich bemerkt.

„Okay Klasse.  
Sucht euch ein Partner aus und ich werde euch die Aufgaben geben und ihr dürft dann gehen", sagte unsere Lehrerin.

Ich stupste Logan von hinten an und er drehte sich zu mir um.

„Partner?", fragte ich.

„Klar", lächelte er.

„Kendall, mit wem arbeitest du zusammen?", fragte die Lehrerin.

„Mit Logan", sagte ich und sie nickte.

„Ihr macht einen Referat und was das Thema ist, ist euch überlassen", sagte sie und wir nickten.

„Eishockey…..Wissenschaft", sagten Logan und ich gleichzeitig.

„Eishockeywissenschaft?", fragte ich.

„Gibt's das Wort überhaupt?", fragte Logan.

„Hey, du bist das Genie, also musst du es wissen", scherzte ich und bekam von Logan einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Dann Eishockeywissenschaft", sagte die Lehrerin und notierte es sich auf einen Notizblock.

Sofort packte ich meine Sachen und ich war der erste, der das Klassenzimmer verließ.

Logan kam hinterher mir her und ich glaubte, dass er sich für mich schämte, was mir aber egal war, denn ich hasste die Schule so sehr.  
Wir gingen in unser Apartment und dann in unser Zimmer.  
Ich holte mir die Hockeyzeitschriften raus und Logan sah sich im Internet um.  
Gegen Abend waren wir dann mit unserem Referat fertig und wir lobten uns gegenzeitig.

„Das hat Spaß gemacht", sagte ich.

„Fand ich auch", meinte Logen.

„Forever partners in the school?", fragte ich und Logan lachte.

„Von mir aus", sagte Logan mit einem Lächeln.

Ich konnte nicht mehr, sein Lächeln zog mich magisch an.  
Langsam ging ich auf ihn zu, legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und Logan lehnte sich in die Berührung, als hätte er ewig darauf gewartet.  
Unsere Gesichter kamen näher und ich legte meine Lippen auf seine.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, doch wir brachen leider ab, da wir Luft holen mussten.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie lang ich darauf gewartet habe", sagte Logan.

„Wie lange?", fragte ich, da ich es wirklich wissen wollte.

„Ein ganzes Jahr", sagte er und ich sah ihn geschockt an.

„Wieso hast du mir nichts erzählt?", fragte ich.

„Ich hatte Angst, dass du mich hassen würdest oder dass du mich auslachen würdest", sagte er und sah auf den Boden.

„Ach Logan, du weiß, dass ich nicht so bin", sagte ich und legte einen Arm um ihn.

„Ich weiß.  
Können wir uns wieder küssen?", fragte Logan und ich nickte. 

Ich beugte mich runter und verband unsere Lippen wieder miteinander.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.

Logan legte sich langsam auf sein Rücken und ich lag auf ihn, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.  
Ich ließ meine Hände unter seinem Short wandern und Logan stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, was mich zum Grinsen brachte.

„Meine arme Jungfräuliche Augen!", rief Carlos und wir lösten uns schnell voneinander.

„Sorry", sagten wir errötend. 

„Macht nichts.  
Wurde aber auch langsam mal Zeit, dass ihr zusammenkommt", sagte James.

„Wurde wirklich Zeit", sagte Carlos.

„Wären wir jetzt nicht rein gekommen, hättet ihr dann…Sex gehabt?", fragte James

„Möglicherweise Ja", sagte Logan und ich sah, dass er ne Beule in der Hose hatte.

Carlos und James schienen die Beule auch zu bemerken, da sie grinsten.  
Auch Logan sah zu sich runter und verdeckte dann mit seinen Händen die Beule.

„Heiß", sagte Carlos und James gab ihn dann ein Klaps gegen den Kopf.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und sah dann wieder Logan an.  
Er sah mich auch an und wir grinsten.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten die beiden alleine lassen", sagte Carlos und die beiden gingen weg.

„Das war etwas Peinlich", sagte Logan und deutete auf seine Hose.

„Sorry", sagte ich grinsend.

„Macht nichts, denn du machst mich einfach geil", sagte Logan und küsste mich wieder, was ich auch erwiderte.

Wir lösten uns auseinander und wir grinsten uns an.  
Dann standen wir auf, gingen ins Wohnzimmer und schalteten den Fernseher ein.

„Ich liebe dich Logan", sagte ich.

„Ich liebe dich auch Kendall", sagte er und wir küssten uns wieder.

„WouhWouh, was ist hier los?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme.

Wir lösten uns schnell voneinander und meine Mom sah uns an.  
Na toll, dass hatte noch gefehlt.

„Logan und ich küssen uns, dass ist hier los", sagte ich.

„WAS?!", schrie meine Mutter und wir weiteten unsere Augen.

„Logan und ich küssen uns!", schrie ich zurück.

„Nicht in dieser Ton, Freundchen", warnte sie.

„Hey, du hast angefangen", gab ich frech zurück.

Dann gab meine Mutter mir ne Backpfeife und ich hielt mir geschockt die Wange fest.  
Meine Mutter hatte dann auch ein geschocktes Gesichtausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Kendall, ich wollte das wirklich nicht", sagte meine Mutter, aber mir war es egal.

„Du bist als Mutter für mich gestorben.  
Ich hasse dich!", schrie ich und rannte in mein Zimmer. 

Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und fing an zu weinen.  
Wie konnte sie nur?

Dann kam Logan rein und setzte sich neben mich.

„Psh, ich bin hier.  
Ich lass nicht zu, dass sie dir wehtut.  
Das verspreche ich", sagte er und ich tat meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und seufzte erleichtert.


	19. Chapter 19

Sex in der Öffentlichkeit

Kendall's Sicht

Logan und ich hatten heute unsere dreijähriges Jubiläum und ich freute mich schon so sehr drauf, denn ich hatte für Logan was großes geplant und ich hoffte, dass es ihm auch gefiel.  
Ich saß währenddessen auf der Couch, als ich auf ihn wartete und dann kamen Carlos und James rein.  
Sofort verschwanden sie in ihren Zimmer, da sie wussten, dass Logan und ich heute unser Jubiläum hatten und wir nicht gestört werden wollten.  
Schließlich kam Logan rein, grinste mich an und setzte sich neben mich.

,,Alles Gute zum 3jährigen", sagte er und küsste mich leidenschaftlich, was ich auch erwiderte.

,,Dir auch alles Gute", sagte ich, als wir uns auflösten und ich kuschelte mich bei ihm ein.

,,Ich liebe dich so sehr, Kenny", sagte er und ich lächelte, da ich es liebte, wenn er mich "Kenny" nannte.

,,Ich liebe dich auch so sehr, mein Logie-Bear" sagte ich lächelnd und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und wir brachen ab, als wir Luft holen mussten und wir grinsten uns die ganze Zeitlang an.  
Ich konnte nicht glücklicher sein.  
Er war mein ein und alles!

,,Willst du dein Jubiläumsgeschenk?" fragte ich und er nickte schnell, wie ein Kind, dass auf seine Schokolade wartete.

Schnell ging ich in unser Schlafzimmer, suchte nach meine Jeans-Jacke und griff nach Logans Geschenk.  
Dann ging ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer und sah, dass Logan seine Augen geschlossen hatte.  
Ich ging auf ihn zu und ich setzte mich neben ihn.

,,Du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen", flüsterte ich heiß.

Er machte die Augen auf und sein Atem stockte, als er sein Geschenk sah.

,,Das sind Autoschlüsseln...  
Du hast mir ein Auto gekauft?", fragte er geschockt.

,,Jap, das habe ich.  
Mir ist nichts zu teuer, solang mein Logie-Bear glücklich ist" sagte ich lächelnd und gab ihm seine Autoschlüsseln.

,,Jetzt fühle ich mich mies.  
Du hast so ein teures Geschenk für mich gekauft.  
Und alles was ich habe, ist das hier", sagte er und holte eine rote Gitarre raus, wi drauf stand "Kendall and Logan 4ever".

,,Logan, das ist perfekt", sagte ich und umarmte ihn sofort.

,,Wirklich?", fragte Logan nach und ich verdrehte die Augen.

,,Wirklich", sagte ich und küsste ihn.

,,Wollen wir mit deinen neuen Wagen eine Spritztour machen?", fragte ich.

,,Klar und ich weiß schon den perfekten Ort für uns", sagte Logan, stand auf und half mir hoch.

Ich führte Logan zu seinem neuen Wagen und er klappte den Mund auf und ich küsste ihn einfach.  
Dann stiegen wir ein und Logan steckte den Schlüssel rein und fuhr los.

Nach einer Stunde waren wir auch schon da und ich erkannte den Ort sofort, denn hier hatten Logan und ich zum ersten Mal geküsst und das erste Mal Liebe gemacht.  
Das war der beste Tag meines Lebens gewesen.  
Logan holte den Picknick-Korb raus, legte eine Decke auf den Boden und wir setzten uns hin.

,,Das ist mein Lieblingsort", sagte ich und Logan lächelte.

,,Meiner auch.  
Hier hatten wir unser ersten Kuss gehabt und Liebe gemacht", sagte er grinsend.

"Unser erstes Mal bei Outdoor", sagte ich grinsend und Logan erwiderte das grinsen.

,,Das war die beste Nacht meines Lebens", sagte er.

,,Wiederholung", zwinkerte ich und Logan grinste mich an.

,,Klar", sagte er und küsste mich leidenschaftlich.

Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und meine Hände wanderten unter seinen Shirt und Logan stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, was mich zum Grinsen brachte.  
Wir brachen den Kuss ab, da ich ihm sein Shirt ausziehen wollte.  
Ich schmiss das Shirt auf den Boden und ich küsste seine Brust.  
Logans Hände zerrten sich in meine Haaren und ich nahm abwechselnd seine Brustwarzen in den Mund.  
Ab und zu biss ich zu und Logan zog an meine Haaren.  
Ich löste mich und sah ihn an, er war voll aus der Puste.  
Seine Hände wanderten auch unter meinen Shirt, zog mir diese aus und schmiss es auf den Boden.  
Dann küsste er meinen Hals, biss ab und zu rein und ich stöhnte laut.  
Ich fühlte an meiner Haut, dass er grinste und er machte weiter.  
In meiner Jeans wurde es enger und Logan schien es zu bemerken,denn er löste sich von mir und sah mich an.

,,Da ist jemand aufgeregt", grinste er und ich nickte nur.

Er legte seine Hand auf meine Jeans und begann mich durch die Hose zu reiben.  
Ich stöhnte und lehnte mich an die Bewegungen.  
Logan grinste, machte den Knopf auf und zog neckend den Reißverschluss nach unten.  
Schnell trat ich meine Schuhe weg und Logan zog mir die Hose aus und schmiss diese hinter sich.  
Er rieb mich durch meine Boxer und küsste mich.

,,Du hast zuviele Sachen an", beschwerte ich.

,,Dann tu was dagegen", antwortete er mit einer heißen Stimme.

Schon lag er auf den Boden und ich machte mich an seiner Hose zuschaffen, die schon ziemlich ausgebeult war.  
Ich machte den Knopf, zog schnell den Reißverschluss runter, zog ihm dann seine Schuhe aus und war die Hose auch schon weg.  
Jetzt lagen wir nur noch in unsere Boxern rum.  
Wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich und stöhnten, als unsere bekleideten Erektionen aufeinader rieben.  
Wir sahen uns an und wir wussten, was der jeweils andere wollte.  
Wir zogen uns schnell die Boxershort aus und schmissen diese irgendwo hin.  
Dann legten wir uns wieder hin und küssten uns wieder leidenschaftlich.  
Logan griff nach meiner Erektion und fing an zu wichsen.  
Ich stöhnte in Freude auf und Logan machte weiter.

,,Darauf stehste was?" fragte er grinsend.

,,Ja, Logan.  
Oh...schneller!", schrie ich und Logan bewegte seine Hand schneller.

Irgendwann kam ich auf seine Hand.  
Er nahm seine Hand an den Mund und ließ das Sperma reinlaufen.  
Man, das sah heiß aus!

,,Mhm, du schmeckst gut", sagte Logan und beleckte sich die Lippen.

,,Nur für dich", zwinkerte ich.

,,Rwar", gab Logan von sich und ich kicherte.

Er griff nach einem Kondom und wollte es grade auspacken, aber ich unterbrach ihn.

,,Nicht.  
Bitte benutz kein Kondom", sagte ich.

,,Kendall...  
Der Arzt sagte, dass du Schwanger werden könntest.  
Wir müssen Schutz verwenden", sagte er.

,,Wir sind seit 3 Jahren ein Paar.  
Denkst du nicht, wir wären bereit für ein Baby?", fragte ich.

,,Doch, aber...", doch er hielt inne.

,,Aber was?", fragte ich.

,,So ein Baby, braucht viel Zuneigung und muss mit guten Eltern aufwachsen, die auf das Kind aufpassen", sagte er.

,,Logan, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben.  
Du wirst bestimmt ein guter Vater sein.  
Glaub mir", sagte ich.

,,Du willst wirklich ein Baby oder?", fragte er und ich nickte.

,,Okay, dann will ich auch eins", sagte er, schmiss das Kondom weg und küsste mich innig.

Ich spürte seine Eichel an meinen Eingang und ich stöhnte, als er in mich eindrang.  
Als er drinnen war, begann er hemmungslos in mich zu hämmern.  
Er wusste einfach, dass ich es raus liebte.  
Dann knallte er meine Prostata.

,,LOOOOGAAAN!", stöhnte ich.

,,Ja, mein Babe?", fragte er heiß und hämmerte weiter.

,,Fick mich härter!  
Oh Logan.  
Ich liebe dich", stöhnte ich und zwang ihn in einem Kuss.

,,Ich liebe dich auch", sagte er und rammte weiter.

Mein Schwanz wurde wieder hart und Logan griff nach ihm.  
Er wichste mich zu dem Takt seiner Stöße und ich kam paar Minuten später und Logan leckte seine Hand sauber.  
Wenig später grunzte Logan und ich spürte sein warmes Sperma in mir.

,,Das war unglaublich", stöhnte ich.

,,Ja, das war es", grinste Logan.

,,Ich glaube wir sollten gehen.  
Carlos und James machen sich bestimmt Sorgen", sagte ich.

,,Du hast recht.  
Aber wir wiederholen das wieder okay?", fragte er und ich nickte sofort.

~~Eine Woche später~~

,,Und?", fragte Logan aufgeregt.

,,Ich hab grade eben auf den Schwangerschaftstest gepinkelt.  
Das dauert noch fünf Minuten", sagte ich lächelnd.

,,Und was machen wir solange?", fragte er.

,,Ich hätte da ne Idee", sagte ich und küsste ihn.

Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, doch wir brachen ab, als der Test piepste.  
Schnell ging ich dahin und sah auf das Ergebnis.

,,Und?", fragte Logan wieder.

,,Wir werden Eltern!", schrie ich vor Freude und Logan umarmte mich sofort.

,,Yeah!  
Ich werde ihn/sie alles beibringen, was ich weiß", sagte Logan lächelnd.

,,Das tust du jetzt schon.  
Glaub mir", sagte ich und Logan streichelte mein Magen.

,,Hallo mein zukünftiger Sohn oder zukünftige Tochter.  
Mama und Papa haben dich sehr lieb" sagte Logan und ich grinste.

,,Jeah, mach mich zur Frau", grinste ich und küsste Logan.


	20. Chapter 20

Tannenbäume

Kendall's Sicht

Weihnachten kam immer näher und Logan nervte mich ein wenig.  
Tannenbaum da, Tannenbaum hier...  
Wir hatten noch genug Zeit, um ein Tannenbaum zu holen und da musste er doch keine Szene machen.  
Schließlich könnten wir selbst einen Tannenbaum bauen, denn das hatten wir in der Schule gelernt.  
Logan und ich waren aus dem Palm Woods in eine Villa gezogen, da Camille und Jo immer versucht hatten uns auseinander zu bringen, was aber nie klappte.  
Ich saß auf der Couch und schrieb an einem Song für Logan.  
Logan war noch am schlafen, deswegen versuchte ich so leise, wie ich konnte, auf meine Gitarre zu spielen.

,,Was machst du da?", fragte ein verschlafender Logan.

,,Oh sorry.  
Ich wollte dich nicht wecken", sagte ich verlegend.

,,Macht nichts", sagte Logan, kam auf mich zu und küsste mich.

,,Ich liebe dich", sagte ich, als wir uns voneinander lösten.

,,Ich dich auch", erwiderte Logan grinsend.

Ich beugte mich zu Logan und küsste ihn.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Schon lag Logan auf den Rücken und ich auf ihn.

,,Nicht jetzt Kendall.  
Ich bin immer noch Wund wegen gestern", sagte Logan und ich wurde rot.

,,War ich so gut?" fragte ich ernst.

,,Ja, warst du", sagte er und küsste mich wieder.

,,Lass uns duschen gehen", sagte ich und Logan nickte.

Wir gingen ins Badezimmer, machten die Dusche an und zogen uns aus.  
Logan beobachtete sich im Spiegel und zog moch an sich.  
Er legte meine Hände auf die blauen Flecke um seine Hüfte und die passten mit meinen Händen überein.

,,Tut mir so leid, Logan.  
Da habe ich es gestern wohl übertrieben", sagte ich traurig und er küsste mich.

,,Mach dir nichts draus.  
Es war jeden Cent wert, was wir gestern getrieben haben", sagte er und ich lächelte ihn an.

Ich holte etwas Creme und schmierte es auf die blaue Flecke.  
Dann gingen wir in die Dusche und duschten uns gegenseitig.

Als wir fertig mit duschen waren, zogen wir uns frische Sachen an und gingen ins Wohnzimmer.  
Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und Logan setzte sich neben mich.

,,Was sollen wir machen?", fragte ich.

,,Wir müssen immer noch einen Tannenbaum besorgen", sagte er und ich verdrehte die Augen.

,,Dafür haben wir noch genau Zeit, außerdem können wir uns selbst einen basteln", sagte ich.

,,Kendall, bald ist weihnachten.  
Wir brauchen einen Tannenbaum", sagte er mit einem Schmollmund.

,,Na gut", sagte ich genervt und Logan umarmte mich.

,,Danke danke danke", sagte er und küsste mich immer auf meine Wange.

,,Was auch immer", flüsterte ich.

Logan und ich standen auf, gingen zu seinem Wagen und stiegen ein.  
Dann fuhr er los und wir unterhielten uns etwas bei der Fahrt.  
Nach einer halben Stunde waren wir da und wir sahen uns um.  
Viele Tannenbäume gefielen mir, aber Logan mochte sie nicht.  
Ich fand, dass er grade voll egoistisch handelte, denn er mochte meine Entscheidungen nicht, obwohl ich seine immer unterstützt hatte, egal ob sie mir gefielen oder nicht.  
Wir wanderten eine weitere Stunde hier rum und wor fanden keinen Baum, was Logans Anssprüche genügte.  
Dann wurde es mir zu blöd, schnappte Logan und fuhr wieder nach Hause.  
Logan versuchte immer mit mir zu reden, aber ich winkte immer ab, da ich kein Bock hatte.

Logan's Sicht

Ich versuchte ganze Zeit mit Kendall zu reden, aber er winkte nur ständig ab.  
Dann sah ich aus dem Fenster und seufzte nur.  
Irgendwann kamen wir an unsere Villa und wir stiegen aus.  
Wir gingen rein und ich versuchte immer noch mit Kendall zu reden, aber er ignorierte mich immer noch.

,,Kendall, bitte rede mit mir", sagte ich zum tausenden Mal.

,,Weißt du, dass du dich heute total egoistisch aufgeführt hast?", fragte er und ich sah ihn nur verwirrt an.

,,Was meinst du?", fragte ich verwirrt.

,,Du hast keinen Tannenbaum von mir gewählt, denen mir gefielen", sagte er.

,,Ja, weil die nicht gut genug waren.  
Sie waren fehlerhaft", erwiderte ich.

,,Ach, jetzt suche ich mir fehlerhafte Sachen aus.  
Dann kannst du heute Nacht auf der Couch schlafen, denn ich möchte nicht, dass du neben einen Typen pennt, der fehlerhaften Sachen auswählt", sagte er und ich weitete die Augen.

Ich versuchte irgendetwas zu sagen, aber Kendall ging in unser Zimmer und kam mit einer Decke und einem Kissen wiedee.  
Er schmiss die Sachen auf der Couch, sah mich an und ging wütend ins Schlafzimmer.  
Ich seufzte, ging zur Couch, legte mich und deckte mich zu.  
Jetzt hatte ich es wohl richtig verbockt.  
Ich versuchte einzuschlafen, doch es klappte nicht und ich wälzte mich ganze Zeit, aber den perfekten Schlafposition fand ich einfach nicht.  
Ich stand auf nahm den Kissen und die Decke und ging zum Schlafzimmer und betete, dass die Tür nicht verschlossen war.  
Die Tür ließ sich öffnen.  
Dann ging ich rein, schlich mich zum Bett und legte mich neben Kendall hin.

,,Logan bist du das?", fragte er.

,,Ja, tut mir leid.  
Ich konnte nicht auf der Couch schlafen und ich habe dich vermisst.  
Es tut mir leid, dass ich so egoistisch war", sagte ich und Kendall drehte sich zu mir um.

,,Ich habe dich auch vermisst.  
Entschuldigung akzeptiert", sagte er und legte seine Lippen auf meine.

Ich erwiderte der Kuss.  
Dann legte er seine Arme um mich und wir schliefen ein.  
Ich wacht auf, als ich spürte, dass mich jemand auf meinen Hals küsste.  
Kendall sah hoch und grinste.

,,Morgen Liebling", sagte er.

,,Morgen HornyDog", grinste ich.

Er grinste zurück und ruschte zu mir hoch, dabei spürte ich seine Erektion.

,,Will da jemand ein guten Morgen BlowJob haben?", kicherte ich.

,,Bitte", sagte Kendall heiß.

Ich drehte uns um, sodass Kendall unter mir lag.  
Ich rutsche runter, zog ihm seine Unterhose aus und sein Erektion sprang raus.  
Ich kicherte, da Kendall rot im Gesicht wurde.  
Ich griff nach seine Erektion und begann meine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen.  
Er stöhnte und ich legte meine Lippen um die Eichel.  
Ich nahm ihn dann immer mehr in den Mund und fing an zu saugen.  
Kendall griff in meine Haaren und ich summte gegen seinen Schwanz.  
Mit meiner Hand streichelte ich seine Eier, während ich ihn oral befriedigte.  
Er stöhnte und ich machte weiter.  
Ich hielt ihn an der Hüfte fest, als er den Drang hatte zu stoßen.  
Ich leckte dann von der Basis bis zu der Spitze seines Schwanz und nahm ihn dann wieder in den Mund und bewegte meinen Kopf auf unf ab.  
Mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam er in mein Mund und ich schluckte alles, was er mir gab.  
Dann zog ich ihm seine Unterhose wieder hoch und legte mich neben ihn.

,,Was machen wir alS nächstes?", fragte er

,,Ich dachte, wir bauen uns einen Tannenbaum", sagte ich.

Kendall sah mich an und lächelte, was ich erwiderte.

,,Ich liebe dich Logan", sagte er.

,,Ich dich auch, Kendall", sagte ich und verband unsere Lippen aneinander.


	21. Chapter 21

Überraschungen

Kendall's Sicht

Ich war unsterblich in Logan Henderson verliebt.  
Natürlich wusste er nichts von meinen Gefühlen und ich glaubte auch nicht, dass ich ne Chance beim ihm hätte.  
Für ihn war ich sicher nur so was, wie ein Bruder und mehr nicht.  
Wir verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, aber ich glaubte nicht, dass er auch in mich verliebt war.  
Meistens redeten wir über unnötiges Zeug und zockten zusammen WiiU, PS3 ect.  
Am liebsten würde ich es ihm sagen, dass ich auf ihn stand, aber ich wollte die Freundschaft riskieren.  
Besser ihn nur als Freund zu haben, als nichts mehr von ihm zu hören...  
Auch wenn es mein Herz verletzte.  
Aber ich musste die Wahrheit ins Auge sehen, denn Logan und ich würden niemals ein Paar werden.  
Vielleicht sollte ich es ausgeben und mein Leben einfach weiterleben, als seie nicht gewesen.  
Ja, vielleicht sollte ich es so machen.  
Ich ging etwas in Park spazieren, bis mein Handy vibrierte.  
Ich sah auf mein Handy und es war eine SMS von Logan.  
Schnell öffnete ich die Nachricht und las sie mir durch:

Von Logan  
An Kendall

Hey Ken,  
hast du Lust, heute bei mir abzuhängen?  
Wir könnten quatschen, zocken oder einfach nur entspannen.  
Logan :D

Ich überlegte nicht lange und schrieb zurück:

Von Kendall  
An Logan

Hey Loges,  
klar, klingt toll.  
Um wie viel Uhr soll ich kommen?  
Kendall :-)

Nicht mal 30 Sekunden später bekamm ich schon ne Antwort von ihm.

Jetzt gleich :D  
Ich hab auch ne Überraschung für dich

Ich steckte mein Handy in meine Jacke-Tasche und machte mich auf den Weg.  
Ich dachte drüber nach, was Logan geplant hatte.  
Ich malte mir die schlimmsten Dinge aus.  
Das er ein Mädel geschwängert hat und die jetzt heiratet und ich ihn für immer verlieren würde.  
Ich ließ mein Gedanken aus meinen Kopf sickern, da ich schon bei Logans Villa war und ich klopfte an seiner Tür.  
Wenig später öffnete er die Tür und ließ mich rein.  
Er setzte sich auf die Couch und er zeigte auf den Platz neben sich.  
Ich setzte mich neben ihn und er holte sein Laptop.

,,Was ist die Überraschung?", fragte ich.

,,Siehst du gleich", sagte er.

Er machte den Laptop an, klickte auf Firefox und öffnete .  
Ich musste Schlucken, als er mein Profil fand.  
Oh gott, da hatte ich soviele Kogan Stories hochgeladen und bestimmt hatte er sie alle gelesen.

,,Kendall, deine Stories gefallen mir.  
Du kannst mir auch sagen, dass du Schwul bist.  
Ich würde dich niemals hassen", sagte er und zeigte auf die Infoanzeige von mir.

,,Hast du dir alle durchgelessen?", fragte ich.

,,Jap, hab ich", grinste er.

,,Oh gott.  
Tut mir so leid...  
Ich werde die perversen Stories sofort löschen", sagte ich.

,,Brauchst du nicht.  
Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich.  
Jeder schreibt doch mal Fantasie-Sachen auf.  
Selbst ich habe mal eine Jarlos und Kames Geschichte geschrieben", sagte er.

,,Du hast ein FanFiction-Account?  
Wie heißt du dort", fragte ich.

,,TheLoganHenderson1989", antwortete er und ich suchte ihn.

Ich fand sein Account und ich sah, dass er auch viele perversen Sachen geschrieben hatte.  
Aber die meisten waren LoganxCamille und das verletzte mich grade, was Logan wohl merkte.

,,Hey, das sind doch nur Geschichten.  
Entspann dich", sagte er und rieb mein Rücken.

,,Willst du wissen, warum ich Kogan Stories schreibe?", fragte ich und er nickte.

,,Der Grund ist, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe", sagte ich.

,,Kendall, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, aber ich habe eine Freundin und ich bin nicht Schwul.  
Tut mir so leid", sagte er und mein Herz brach.

,,Nein, es tut mir leid!  
Das ich mich in doch verknallt habe und gedacht habe, dass ich ne Chance bei dir habe!  
Ich sollte besser gehen, dann kann deine Freundin kommen und du kannst sie durchvögel!", sagte ich sauer und ich spürte die Tränen in meine Augen, was Logan wohl sah.

,,Kendall...", doch ich unterbrach ihn.

,,Lass es stecken.  
Ich gehe besser, dann kann deine Freundin kommen und kannst die dann durchvögeln", sagte ich und rannte weinend aus seine Villa.

Schnell rannte ich nach Hause und schmiss mich aufs Bett und weinte das Kissen voll.  
Dann klingelte es an der Tür.  
Ich stand widerwillig auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete diese.  
Es war Carlos und ich ließ ihn rein.  
Als er drinnen war, schloss ich die Tür wieder.

,,Was gibt's Pena?", fragte ich traurig.

,,Warum hast du geweint?", fragte er.

,,Willst du die lange oder kurzversion hören?", frage ich.

,,Die lange", sagte er und wir setzten uns auf die Couch.

Ich erzählte ihm alles und er sah mich mitfühlend an.  
Er umarmte micb und ich erwiderte diese.  
Carlos sah mich an und küsste mich auf einmal.  
Schnell drückte ich ihn vor mir und er sah mich an.

,,Sorry Carlos, aber ich bin noch in Logan verliebt", sagte ich.

,,Macht nichts, sag mir bescheid, wenn du soweit bist", zwinkerte er ind ging dann nach Hause.

Dann klingelte es schon wieder an der Tür und ich machte diese genervt und Logan kniete mit Blumen auf den Boden.

,,Möchtest du mit mir ausgehen?", fragte er.

,,Klar", lächelte ich.

Er stand auf und küsste mich, was ich erwiderte.  
Aber ich fühlte mich schlecht wegen Carlos.  
Ach, er würde schon irgendjemand anderes finden.  
Ich möchte diese Chance mit Logan nicht verderben und wenn es nicht klappen sollte, konnte ich ja mit Carlos ausgehen.

~~Three Years Later~~

Logan und ich waren glücklich verheiratet und Carlos hatte es gut aufgenommen und freute sich für uns.  
Er war die erste Woche traurig, als er es erfuhr, aber er hatte jemand anderes kennen gelernt.  
Einen netten Jungen names Jake und die beiden hatten sich auch verlobt.  
Natürlich freuten wir uns für ihn.  
Von James hörten wir kaum noch was, da er beschäftig war, aber lieber einmal von ihm zu hören als gar nicht.  
Logan und ich erwarteten währenddessen auf Nachwuchs, denn Logan war Schwanger, was mich irgendwie immer noch von der Socke haute.  
Ich liebte ihn über alles und ich würde ihn nie wieder gehen lassen, solange ich lebte.  
Logan war der fehlende Teil meines Herzens und ich war froh, dass er sich für mich entschieden hatte und nicht für seine Freundin.


	22. Chapter 22

Versuchung mit Erfolg

Logan's Sicht

Ich war in mein Zimmer, dass ich mit meinen besten Freund Kendall teilte.  
Wir alberten ständig herum und spielten Carlos und James Streiche.  
Kendall war mein aller bester Freund, doch da gab es leider ein Problem...  
Ich hatte mich ein wenig in ihn verliebt und ich wusste nicht, ob ich es ihm sagen sollte oder nicht.  
Erstens: Wusste ich seine Reaktion nicht, wie er es aufnehmen würde.  
Zweitens: Wusste ich nicht, ob er dann noch mit mir befreundet sein möchte.  
Es wäre das beste, wenn ich es für mich behalten würde und dass würde ich auch jetzt tun, denn lieber möchte ich nur mit ihm befreundet sein!  
Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und las mir ein Medizinbuch durch.  
Anscheinend war ich so in mein Buch vertieft, dass ich nicht mal merkte, dass Kendall ins Zimmer kam.

,,Hey Loges,  
was machst du?", fragte er.

,,Ein Buch lesen", sagte ich und sah ihn dann an.

,,Hast du's immer noch nicht durch?", fragte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Okay, dann werd ich leise sein", sagte er, holte sein iPod raus und machte seine Musik leise an.

Ich versuchte mich wieder meinen Buch zu widmen, aber das klappte nicht, da ich ganze Zeit Kendall heimlich ansah.  
Zum Glück bemerkte es nicht und ich legte das Buch zur Seite.

,,Fertig mit dem Buch?", fragte Kendall.

,,Ne, hatte einfach keine Lust mehr", sagte ich und er nickte.

,,Und wie war dein Tag so?", fragte ich.

,,Schrecklich", sagte er genervt.

,,Willst du darüber reden", fragte ich und er nickte.

Ich stand von meinem Bett auf, ging zu ihm rüber und setzte mich neben ihn und er umarmte mich, was ich erwiderte.

,,Der Tag war einfach grausam.  
Jo hat mit mir Schluss gemacht, weil ich noch nicht bereit für Sex bin und dann hat sie noch Lügen über mich verbreitet, dass ich mit jeden ins Bett gehe, den ich kenne", sagte er und Tränen kullerten aus seine Augen.

,,Pssssh, vergiss die Schlampe einfach.  
Ich konnte sie sowieso noch nie Leiden und jetzt weiß ich auch warum.  
Du hast jemand besseres verdient als sie, jemanden wie...", doch Kendall unterbrach mich.

,,Jemanden wie dich?", fragte er.

,,Kendall, wir sind beste Freunde und wir sind beide nicht Schwul, das macht also keinen Sinn", log ich.

,,Ja, sorry.  
Ich war grade nur so abgelenkt", sagte er und ich streichelte seine Rücken.

,,Aber das war fies von ihr, Lügen über mich zu verbreiten, die nicht stimmen", sagte er.

,,Hey, ich bin dein bester Freund und ich werde die Lügen aus der Welt schaffen.", sagte ich stolz und Kendall lächelte.

,,Danke Logan", sagte er und umarmte mich.

,,Musst dich nicht bedanken, denn ich werde immer für dich da sein", sagte er.

,,Kannst du heute Nacht neben mir schlafen?", fragte er und ich nickte.

Er rutschte etwas nach hinten, sodass Platz für mich da war.  
Ich legte mich hin, kuschelte mich neben Kendall ein und er legte seine Arme um mich.  
Dann zog ich die Decke über uns und wir quatschten noch etwas.  
Es war schwierig sich hier zu beherrschen, denn ich lag neben Kendall...  
DEN Kendall, indem ich mich verliebt hatte.  
Langsam schlief er ein und ich beobachtete ihn dabei.  
Er sah einfach so süß aus, wenn er schlief.  
Ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen und küsste ihn einfach.  
Er küsste zurück und ich löste mich von ihm.  
Dann machte er die Augen auf, setzte sich hin und sah mich an.

,,Kendall, es tut mir so leid.  
Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren war...  
Bitte hass mich nicht", sagte ich traurig.

Er sagte nichts und sah mich nur an.  
Langsam bekam ich Angst und wollte Aufstehen, aber Kendall hielt mein Arm fest und ich sah ihn an.  
Er drückte schnell seine Lippen auf meine und ich erwiderte den Kuss.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und wir lösten uns voneinander, als wir Luft holen mussten.

,,Wow", sagte Kendall und ich nickte nur.

,,Was sin wir jetzt?", fragte ich.

,,Was wohl?  
Du bist jetzt mein fester Freund", sagte er und küsste mich wieder, was ich sofort erwiderte.

,,Sollen wir's den anderen sagen?", fragte ich.

,,Klar.  
Sie sind unsere Freunde", sagte er und ich nickte.

,,Logan?", fragte er auf einmal.

,,Ja?", gab ich zurück.

,,Was ich zu Jo gesagt habw, gilt auch für dich.  
Ich bin noch nicht bereit für Sex", sagte er und ich küsste seine Stirn.

,,Ich bin auch noch nicht bereit.  
Wir sollten einfach abwarten, wie's sich entwickelt", sagte ich und er nickte.

,,Logan?", fragte er wieder.

,,Ja?", fragte ich zurück.

,,Ich liebe dich", sagte er und mein Herz sprang in vollen Zügen.

,,Ich dich auch, Kendall", sagte ich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, was er auch erwiderte.

Dann kuschelte ich mich tiefer an Kendall ran und schliefen ein.

~~Nächster Tag~~

Ich wachte auf und wollte aufstehen, was aber nicht klappte, da Kendall mich festhielt und dieser noch tief und fest schlief.  
Ich seufzte glücklich und streichelte ihn durchs Haar.  
Dann grinste ich, als er mich näher an sich zog.

,,Ich lass dich nie wieder gehen", flüsterte er.

,,Seit wann bist du wach?", fragte ich geschockt, da es noch aussah, als würde er schlafen.

,,Seit du dich bewegt hast", grinste er.

,,Aber ich möchte duschen, oder willst du, dass ich stinke?", fragte ich gespielt.

,,Mir ist es egal, wie du riechst", grinste er.

Toll, mein Plan war gescheitert.  
Er sah wirklich nur die innere Werte des Menschens und ich war froh drüber, denn solche Leute gibt's nur noch selten.

,,Bitte Kendall...  
Wir können auch zusammen duschen", sagte ich und er wurde rot.

,,Aber dann siehst du...", doch ich unterbrach ihn.

,,Kendall, wir haben uns schon oft genug nackt gesehen", sagte ich und verdrehte die Augen.

Wir gingen duschen und zogen uns frisch um.  
Dann gingen wir händchenhaltend ins Wohnzimmer, wo uns die anderen verwirrt ansahen.

,,James, Carlos, Katie und Mom...  
Logan und ich sind...zusammen", sagte Kendall und küsste mich dann vor allen.

Wir hörten eine Reihe von Awwwws und "Ich wusste es doch".  
Kendall und ich lösten uns und gingen dann in die Lobby, um die Lügen aus der Welt zu entfernen.

Als wir in der Lobby waren, sahen uns die Leute an und flüsterten sich an und sahen dabei Kendall an.  
Kendall sah mich an und ich stieg auf den Tisch.

,,Alle mal hergehört!  
Das was Jo gesagt hat, stimmt nicht!  
Kendall geht nicht mit jedem, den er kennt ins Bett.  
Er ist noch stolze Jungfrau!  
Jo hat's nur gesagt, weil Kendall nicht bereit war, mit ihr zu Schlafen und darauf hat Jo mit ihm Schluss gemacht.  
Und jetzt sind Kendall und ich ein Paar und ich hoffe, dass wir eines Tages gemeinsam uns die Unschuld nehmen", sagte ich, stieg ab und küsste Kendall vor allen.

Dann kam Camille zu uns, als Kendall und ich uns lösten und gab mir ne Ohrfeige.

,,Au!  
Wofür war das denn?  
Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen!", sagte ich und rieb mir mein Ohr.

,,Ich weiß, das war nur ein Zeichen von mir, dass ich euch als Paar akzeptiere", grinste sie, umarmte uns und ging weg.

,,So, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte ich.

,,Zurück ins Bettchen und kuscheln?", schlug Kendall vor und ich stimmte sofort ein


	23. Chapter 23

Weihnachten

Kendall's Sicht:

Nächte Woche war Weihnachten und ich hatte für alle schon Geschenke besorgt...  
Naja, bis auf Logan.  
Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich meinen heimlichen Schwarm schenken sollte.  
Carlos hatte ich 10 Packungen Corn Dogs gekauft, für James Haarspray, für Katie einen neuen Laptop und für Mom ein neuen Schminkset.  
Und bitte frag mich nicht, wie die Kassiererin mich angeguckt hatte.  
Aber für Logan wollte mir einfach nichts einfallen lassen.  
Komm schon Kendall streng dich an, was würde Logan gefallen...  
Und schon fiel mir was ein.  
Schnell rannte ich in den Laden und kaufte das perfekte Geschenk für Logan.

~~Eine Woche später~~

Heute war Weihnachten und ich hoffte, dass jeder sein Geschenk mochte, dass ich gekauft hatte, wenn nicht, könnten sie's ja auch umtauschen.  
Ich freute mich so sehr auf die Bescherung heute Abend, denn heute ist der Tag, dass ich Logan sagen werde, dass ich ihn liebe und hoffe, dass er die Gefühle erwiderte.  
Ich ging etwas nach draußen und ging durch den Park spazieren.  
Dann traf ich Camille und wir unterhielten uns.  
Sie erzählte mir, dass sie jetzt mit Jo zusammen war und ich wünschte ihr viel Glück mit ihr.  
Wir verabschiedeten uns voneinander und ich ging zu Rocque Records.  
Dort angekommen, ging ich rein und Kelly sah mich verwirrt an.

,,Du weißt schon, dass du heute frei hast, oder?, fragte sie.

,,Ja, aber ich möchte ein Lovesong für Logan singen", sagte ich.

,,Awwww, wie süß und noch so romantisch", sagte sie und ich konnte die Röte im Gesicht spüren.

,,Kannst du Gustavo holen?  
Den Songtext habe ich schon geschrieben", sagte ich und sie nickte.

Ich ging ins Tonstudio und wartete dort auf Gustavo.  
Ich vertrieb mir etwas die Zeit, als ich mir nochmal den Text durchlas und lächelte leicht dazu.  
Dann kam auch schon Gustavo, aber er sah nicht begeistert aus.

,,Habe ich jetzt etwa keine Ruhe mehr von euch Hunden?", fragte er sauer und ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Ich ging zu Gustavo, gab ihm den Songtext und dann wurde der Song aufgenommen.  
Ich seufzte erleichtert, dass es schon beim ersten Versuch geklappt hatte.  
Gustavo tat den Song sofort auf eine CD und gab's mir dann sofort.  
Ich bedankte mich bei ihm, verabschiedete mich von ihm und ging wieder zurück ins Palm Woods.  
Ich ging ins Apartment und versteckte die CD sofort, bevor's jemand merkte.  
Dann setzte ich mich auf die Couch und die anderen kamen auch ins Apartment.  
Und man sah Logan grade heiß aus.  
Er schien es wohl bemerkt zu haben, dass ich angesehen hatte, denn er sah mich lächelnd an, was ich erwiderte.  
Carlos, James und Logan setzten sich zu mir, wobei Logan schon nah bei mir saß.  
Ich glaubte, ich musste mir keine Sorgen machen, denn anscheinend war Logan auch in mich verknallt.  
Wir zockten dann etwas.  
Nachdem wir keine Lust mehr hatten, machten wir den Fernseher aus.

,,Das Weihnachtsessen ist fertig!  
Setzt euch zu Tisch", rief meine Mutter.

Schnell rannten wir zum Tisch und setzten uns hin.  
Man, das Essen konnte man schon von hier aus riechen.  
Und es roch total lecker.  
Meine Mom servierte das Essen und wir schlugen sofort zu.  
Ich sah ganze Zeit zu Logan und er zu mir.  
Wir lächelten uns die ganze Zeit an, bis Katie uns unterbrach.

,,Macht ihr ein Anstarrwettbewerb?", fragte sie und ich verdrehte die Augen und widmete mich wieder an mein Essen.

Als wir aufgegessen hatten, war die große Bescherung dran.  
Ich gab zuerst Carlos sein Geschenk.  
Er öffnete es und drückte mich fest, bis ich keine Luft mehr bekam.  
Dann gab ich James sein Geschenk.  
Auch ihm gefiel sein Geschenk.  
Dann war Logan an der Reihe.  
Ich zog Logan ins Wohnzimmer und übergab ihm sein Geschenk.  
Er öffnete sein Geschenk und freute sie riesig.

,,Danke Ken.  
Das sind meine Lieblingsfilme", sagte er.

,,Da ist noch was", sagte ich und zeigte nach oben und er sah den Mistelzweig.

Er lächelte, kam auf mich zu und ich bückte mich.  
Unser Lippen verbanden sich miteinander.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, aber wir brachen auseinander, als wir Luft holen mussten.  
Wir lächelten uns an.

,,Kendall, willst du mein Freund sein?", fragte er.

,,Ja, ich will", sagte ich und küsste ihn.

Dann gingen wir händchenhaltend zu den anderen und sie lächelten uns an.

,,Weihnachtswunder führen auch Seelenverwandten zusammen", sagte Caros und umarmte uns, was wir erwiderten.

,,Ich freu mich für euch", sagte James und umarmte uns auch.

Dann wurde weiter Geschenke ausgepackt.  
Logans Geschenk gefiel mir am meisten, denn er hatte mir eine Gitarre gebastelt.  
Logan und ich gingen in unser Zimmer und dort überreichte ich Logan die CD, die er sofort anhörte.

,,Wow, das hast du für mich gesungen?", fragte er und ich nickte.

Er lächelte mich an und setzte sich neben mich.  
Ich küsste ihn und er erwiderte es.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und ich stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, als Logan mir leicht in die Lippe biss.  
Wir lösten uns dann voneinander, da wir wieder Luft holen mussten.

,,Ich liebe dich, Kendall", sagte er die magischen Worte.

,,Ich liebe dich auch", sagte ich und er küsste mich wieder, was ich erwiderte.

Dann schoben wir unsere Betten zusammen, legten uns hin und kuschelten etwas.  
Ich streichelte ihn durch seine gegeelten Haaren und er massierte mein Bauch.

,,Weißt du, ich war seit der 3 in sich verliebt, als wir deine Hose runtergezogen hatten", sagte ich und er kicherte.

,,Zufall...ich war auch seitdem in dich verliebt", sagte er.

,,Warum hat's dann solang gedauert?", fragte ich.

,,Manchmal dauert das Glück eben länger als sonst.  
Aber besser später, als nie|, sagte er und ich nickte.

,,Möchtest du nächste Woche mit mir ausgehen?", fragte ich.

,,Sicher", sagte er und ich lächelte.

Es war der schönste Moment meines Lebens und nichts konnte es mehr runieren.  
Jeder den wir kannten, freuten sich für uns und das war die Hauptsache.  
Ich würde Logan nie wieder gehen lassen, solang ich lebte.  
Logan küsste mich wieder und ich erwiderte es.  
Er steckte seine Hand in meine Hose und icbh stöhnte in den Kuss hinein.

,,Und auf Sex kannst du dich auch bald freuen, aber heute bin ich zu müde, um meine Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren", sagte er.

Ich kuschelte mich an ihn ran und zog uns die Decke rüber.  
Er nahm mich dann noch in seine Arme und ich schlief glücklich ein.


	24. Chapter 24

Xylophon

Kendall's Sicht:

Es war ein langweiliger Tag hier im Palm Woods und ich wusste echt nicht, was ich machen sollte, da mir nichts einfallen wollte.  
Eigentlich wollte ich was mit Carlos, James und Logan unternehmen, aber sie hatten alle schon eigene Pläne gehabt.  
James wollte sich mal wieder an Lucy ranmachen, Carlos wollte ein Date mit ner Jennifer haben und Logan war sicher bei Camille.  
In mir kochte die Eifersucht, warum wusste ich leider auch nicht.  
Und zwischen mir und Jo war es schon wieder vorbei, da sie wieder eine Rolle im Ausland bekommen hatte und dieses Mal in Tokio.  
Aber irgendwie hatte ich die Trennung besser aufgenommen, als letztes Mal, wo sie mich verlassen hatte.  
Vielleicht waren Jo und ich einfach nicht mehr füreinander bestimmt und deswegen machte es mir nichts mehr aus.  
Ich liebte sie einfach nicht mehr.  
Da es mir so langweilig war, ging ich in mein Zimmer, holte meine Gitarre aus dem Schrank und spielte paar Lieder durch, um die Zeit zu vertreiben.  
Aber nach dem fünften Song hatte ich auch kein Bock mehr drauf.  
Ich zog mich an und ging etwas in den Park spazieren.

Nach einer Weile entdeckte ich einen weinenden Logan auf ner Bank sitzen und sofort ging zu ihm hin.  
Ich setzte mich rechts neben ihn hin und er sah mich mit Rotunterlaufenden Augen an.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich.

„Camille hat mich mit Steve betrogen", schluchzte er.

„Das tut mir leid.  
Das musste echt schrecklich für dich gewesen sein", sagte ich mitfühlend und umarmte ihn, was er erwiderte.

„Danke, dass du für mich da bist, Kendall.  
Du bist ein echte Freund", schluchzte er in die Umarmung.

„Keine Ursache, Logan.  
Ich werde immer für dich da sein, darauf kannst du dich verlassen", sagte ich und rieb seinen Rücken.

Er wischte sich die Tränen weg und sah mich an.

„Was hilft am besten gegen Liebeskummer?", fragte er mich.

„Versuch doch mal was neues zu Lernen, dann denkst du nicht mehr so an Camille", sagte ich und er nickte.

„Kendall, kannst du Xylophon spielen?", fragte Logan.

„Oh man, das habe ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gespielt, aber ein wenig kann ich es bestimmt noch, wieso?", fragte ich.

„Könntest du es mir dann beibringen?", fragte er.

„Klar", lächelte ich.

Logan und ich standen von der Bank auf und gingen zurück ins Palm Woods.  
Dann gingen wir in unser Apartment und Logan setzte sich auf die Couch.  
Ich holte währenddessen ein Xylophon und ging dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich neben Logan hin.  
Ich spielte ihm zuerst ein ganz leichtes Musikstück vor, was er sofort nachspielen konnte.  
Er war echt schnell neue Sachen zu lernen.  
Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf sein Gesicht und ich konnte sagen, dass er Camille schon vergessen hatte.

Nach einer Stunde hatten wir keine Lust mehr und hörten auf.  
Ich packte das Xylophon weg und setzte mich dann wieder zu Logan.

„Danke Kendall, das hat echt spaß gemacht", sagte er lächelnd.

„Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat.  
Geht's dir ein wenig besser?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Es geht…  
Tut noch was weh, aber die Schmerzen verschwinden langsam", flüsterte er.

„Wollen wir was anderes machen?", fragte ich.

„Klar, an was hast du denn gedacht?", fragte er.

„Freizeitpark!", schrie ich fröhlich und er kicherte,

„War mir so was von klar", grinste er und ich zuckte nur mit der Schulter.

Wir standen von der Couch auf, gingen nach draußen und ich rief uns ein Taxi.  
Als der Taxi da war, stiegen wir ein und gaben den Fahrer die Adresse, wo wir hin wollten.  
Ungefähr 20 Minuten später waren wir dann auch im Freizeitpark.  
Wir gingen zuerst auf ne Wasserbahn und kamen klitschnass wieder nach draußen.  
Mein Shirt war so durchnässt, dass man meine Brustwarzen dadurch sehen konnte und das war mir nicht mal peinlich.  
Dann gingen wir auf eine Loopingachterbahn und wir schrieen wie Mädels.  
Es machte einfach soviel spaß, was mit Logan zu unternehmen.  
So glücklich hatte ich mich noch nie im Leben gefühlt.  
Als wir von der Bahn ausstiegen, liefen wir so rum, als ob es aussah, dass wir betrunken waren.  
Dann machten Logan und ich eine kurze Pause und gingen zu einem Essenstand.  
Ich holte uns zwei Colas und zwei Corn Dogs.  
Ach ja, wenn Carlos davon wüsste, würde er mich wohl jetzt umbringen und ich kicherte bei den Gedanken und ging wieder zurück zu Logan.  
Wir tranken unsere Cola aus und aßen unsere Corn Dogs.

„Danke für den Tag, Kendall", sagte er.

„Nichts zu danken", lächelte ich.

Logan und ich sahen uns lange in die Augen und kamen uns näher.

Und ehe ich mich versah, lagen meine Lippen auf seine und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, doch wir brachen ab, als wir Luft holten mussten.

„Was war das denn?", fragten wir gleichzeitig und kicherten.

„Das war der beste Kuss, den ich je hatte", platzte es mir raus und ich konnte die Röte im Gesicht spüren.

„Wirklich?  
Willst du ne Zugabe?", fragte Logan und ich nickte.

Wir kamen uns näher und küssten uns.  
Ich legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und vertiefte den Kuss.  
Als wir uns voneinander lösten, sahen wir uns an und wir wurden nervös, denn wir hatten uns geküsst und dabei dachten wir immer, wir wären nur beste Freunde, aber das Schicksal hatte wohl andere Pläne mit uns gehabt.

„Logan, willst du mein fester Freund sein?", fragte ich und er nickte.

Ich lächelte und er erwiderte es.  
Wir standen auf, verbunden unsere Hände mir einander und machten uns auf den Weg zum Palm Woods.  
Dort angekommen und gingen wir in unser Apartment und James und Carlos sahen uns verwirrt an.  
Damit es die Verwirrung nicht mehr geben konnte, küsste ich Logan vor den beiden.  
James und Carlos hüpften vor Freude und umarmten uns gleichzeitig und wie fielen zu Boden.  
Dann standen wir wieder auf und Logan und ich gingen in unser Zimmer.

„Macht's aber ruhig", sagte Carlos.

„CARLOS!", schrieen Logan und ich gleichzeitig.

Als wir in unser Zimmer waren, setzten wir uns auf mein Bett und kuschelten.

„Weißt du Loges, das war der beste Tag meines Lebens", sagte ich.

„Komisch, meiner auch", lächelte er und zwinkerte mich an.

„Du pennst aber abheute nur noch bei mir", sagte ich und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Na gut, aber mein Bett fühlt sich bestimmt einsam", scherzte er.


	25. Chapter 25

Yacht

Logan's Sicht

Seit genau heute waren Kendall und ich schon 7 Jahre lang ein Paar.  
Und da heute unser 7jähriges war, hatte ich zwei Überraschungen geplant und ich hoffte sehr, dass es ihm gefiel.  
Ich saß auf der Couch, holte das Foto-Album und sah mir jedes Foto von Kendall und mir an.  
Es waren voll viele süße Fotos von uns drinnen.  
Wo wir uns kennen gelernt hatten, unser erster Kuss, wo wir händchenhaltend in die Schule gegangen sind, unsere zersauste Haaren nachdem wir Sex hatten...  
Wer hatte dieses Foto überhaupt gemacht?!

,,Das war bei unserem ersten Mal", sagte eine mir nur zu bekannte Stimme.

Ich drehte mich um, sah Kendall an und küsste ihn, was er auch erwiderte.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, doch wir brachen ab, da wir Luft holen mussten.

,,Weißt du, wer das Foto gemacht hatte?", fragte ich.

,,Meine Mom hat das Foto gemacht", sagte er und ich wurde rot.

,,Deine Mom?  
Dann hat sie uns ja nackt gesehen!  
Oh gott wie peinlich", sagte ich und versteckte meinen Kopf in Kendall Hals.

Er streichelte mir durchs Haar und küsste meinen Kopf.  
Ich lächelte gegen seinen Hals und bewegte mich weg von ihm, bis ich in sein Gesicht sah.  
Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Lust und mir ging es nicht anders.

,,Wie sehr willst du mich ins Bett?", fragte ich mit heißer Stimme.

,,So sehr Logan.  
Ich brauche dich so sehr", flüsterte er und ich grinste.

,,Dann nimm mich", sagte ich und breitete meine Arme aus.

Er hob mich hoch, trug mich ins Zimmer und schmiss mich aufs Bett.  
Dann krabbelte er über mich und küsste mich leidenschaftlich, was ich erwiderte.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und Kendalls Hände wanderten unter meinem Shirt.  
Langsam knöpfte er mein Shirt auf und küsste jede neue erscheinenden schicht meines Hautes.  
Dann zog er mein Shirt aus und warf es irgendwohin.  
Er fing an meinen Bauch zu massieren und leckte abwechselnd an meine Brustwarzen.  
Dann machte er sich an meinen Gürtel zu schaffen und dieser landete mit einem Knall auf den Boden.  
Dann zog er meine Jeans aus und auch dieser fand seinen Weg zum Boden.  
Er küsste meine Erektion durch meine Boxershorts und ich stöhnte laut auf.  
Er grinste und zog langsam meine Shorts aus und meine Erektion sprang ins Kendalls Gesicht.  
Kendall grinste mich an und dann zog er sich komplett nackt aus.  
Ich stöhnte, als ich Kendalls großen Schwanz sah und er kicherte.  
Er krabbelte auf mir und wir stöhnte, als unsere Erektionen aneinander rieben.  
Dann küsste er mich, was ich erwiderte.  
Ich stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, denn Kendall begann ohne Vorwarnung mich zu fingern.

,,Kendall...  
Ich brauche dich jetzt", stöhnte ich und er lächelte mich an.

Er zog seine Finger aus mir aus mir, positionierte sich vor meinen zuckenden Eingang und drang mit einem schnell ruck in mich ein.  
Ich stöhnte laut auf und ich legte meine Beine um seine Taille.  
Dann gab ich ihm das Okay, um weiterzumachen.  
Er zog sich raus und stieß wieder zu.  
Er küsste mich, was ich erwiderte und er stieß schneller zu.

,,Oh Kendall!  
Härter!", stöhnte ich.

Er begann schneller und härter zu zustoßen und ich spürte ein bekanntes Gefühl in meiner Magengegend.  
Er griff nach meinen Schwanz und wichste mich zu dem Takt seiner Stöße.  
Nach paar Minuten kam ich auch schon und malte unsere Mägen weiß.  
Er war nicht weit dahinter und kam mit einem lauten Schrei, das wie mein Namen klang, tief in mir.  
Er zog sich aus mir heraus und fiel neben mich.  
Ich umarmte ihn und er küsste mich auf die Stirn und wir schliefen ein.

~~3 Stunden später...~~

Ich wachte auf und sah, dass Kendall noch schlief.  
Dann weckte ich ihn küssend auf und er lächelte mich an.  
Wir standen auf, gingen ins Badezimmer und duschten uns.  
Nachdem wir mit dem Duschen fertig waren, zogen wir uns schick um und gingen ins Wohnzimmer.  
Dort angekommen, setzten wir uns auf die Couch und kuschelten ein wenig.

,,Ich habe heute Überraschungen für dich geplant", sagte ich.

,,Und welche?", fragte er.

,,Wor fahren gleich los, aber versprich mir, dass du deine Augen zulässt, okay?", fragte ich und er nickte sofort.

Wir zogen uns Schuhe und Jacke an und ich holte die Autoschlüssel.  
Dann gingen wir zu meinen Wagen und ich band aus Sicherheit eine Augenbinde um Kendalls Augen.

,,Nicht Schummeln", sagte ich ernst.

Dann fuhr ich zum See und hiel dort an.  
Ich half Kendall aus dem Wagen und führte ihn zu einem Steg.  
Danach nahm ich die Augenbinde ab und Kendall sah sich um und sah mich dann verwirrt an.

,,Und was ist jetzt die Überraschung?", fragte er.

,,Du, mein Traummann, bekommst von mir eine eigene Yacht", sagte ich und Kendall schrie vor Freude und umarmte mich.

,,Doch das ist noch nicht alles", sagte ich und kniete mich hin.

,,Logan, willst du mich", doch ich unterbrach ihn.

,,Kendall, ich liebe dich über alles und das schon seit sieben Jahren und ich kann mir nicht anderes vorstellen, als für ewig mit dir zusammenzusein.  
Kendall, willst du mich heiraten und mich zum glücklichsten Mann machen?", fragte ich und holte ne Schatulle aus meiner Tasche und öffnete diese.

,,Natürlich will ich dich heiraten", sagte er, hob mich hoch und küsste mich leidenschaftlich.

~~5 Years Later~~

Kendall und ich verbrachten mit unserer 2 jährigen Sohn, den Urlaub auf seiner Yacht.  
Kendall hatte mich vor 3 Jahren geschwängert und wir hatten ein süßen Sohn auf die Welt gebracht.  
Wir hatten ihn Finn Jake Knight genannt.  
Finn hatte die Haarfarbe von Kendall und die Augen von mir.  
Er hatte auch Kendalls Charme geerbt.  
Ich konnte nicht glücklicher sein.  
Kendall und ich hatten eine eigene Familie.

,,Hey, Babe", sagte Kendall.

,,Igit", sagte Finn und wir kicherten.

,,Ich mag sein Charme", sagte ich.

,,Hey!  
Er hat deine Schlaukopf geerbt", sagte Kendall schmollend.

Ich grinste und küsste Kendall leidenschaftlich.  
Doch wir brachen ab, als Finn Kotzgeräusche vorgetäuscht hatte.  
Ich kniete mich zu Finn hin und spielte mit ihm.

,,Freust du dich schon auf den Kindergarten?", fragte ich.

,,Ja!", schrie Finn vor Freude.

,,Er ist wie du, Logan", sagte Kendall.

,,Hey" , sagte ich gespielt und schlug ihm leicht gegen die Schulter und Finn kicherte.


	26. Chapter 26

Zeitmaschine

Logan's Sicht

Endlich hatte ich es geschafft.  
Ich hatte es geschafft, wo die Wissenschaftler immer gescheitert waren.  
Mein Werk war vollendet.  
Ich hatte es geschafft eine funktionierende Zeitmaschine zu bauen.

Tja, ihr „schlauen" Wissenschaftler nimmt das!  
Was ich alles mit der Maschine machen könnte.

Ich könnte in die Zukunft reisen oder in die Vergangenheit.  
Apropos Vergangenheit, ich könnte Kendalls Vater vor dem Tod retten…  
Na gut, ich wusste, dass das dadurch alles verändern könnte, aber es würde ja niemanden schaden, wenn Kendalls Vater wieder leben würden, außerdem kannten wir uns schon all, bevor er starb, so machte es keinen allzu großen Unterschied.  
Dann kam Kendall ins Wohnzimmer und sah mich geschockt an.

„Was ist das?", fragte er.

„Eine Zeitmaschine", sagte ich stolz. 

„Hast du sie noch alle?  
Weißt du wie gefährlich so was ist und was du anstellen könnest, wenn du die Vergangenheit veränderst?", fragte er.

„Ich will doch nur dein Vater vor dem Tod retten", sagte ich und er sah mich kopfschüttelnd an.

„Logan, das ist gegen die Natur, sich da einzumischen.  
Das weißt du ganzgenau.  
Solche Sachen passieren nun mal im Leben.  
Ich weiß, dass ich mein Vater sehr vermisse, aber die Vergangenheit soll nicht geändert werden, vor allem wissen wir nicht, wie sehr es die Gegenwart vernachlässigen kann.  
Bitte mach die Maschine kaputt, bevor es noch in die Falschen Hände gelangt", sagte er und ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Na gut, dann werde ich die Maschine zerstören", sagte ich und zündete die Maschine an.

„Danke.  
Ich will nicht, dass sich die Gegenwart ändert, denn es gefällt mir grade so, wie es ist", sagte er und umarmte mich.

„Was meinst du?", fragte ich.

„Was ich meine ist das", sagte er und küsste mich einfach.

Ich war überrascht und überrumpelt, aber dann ließ ich den Kuss zu.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, doch wir brachen ab, da wir Luft holen mussten.

„Ich bin verwirrt", sagte ich.

„Ich bin verliebt in dich Logan Mitchell", sagte er. 

„Du bist in mich verliebt?  
Seit wann?", fragte ich.

„Seit einem Jahr.  
Und grade habe ich mir den Mut gefasst, um dich zu küssen.  
Aber wenn du nur mein bester Freund bleiben willst, ist es für mich auch okay, denn ich will dich nicht verlieren.  
Deswegen habe ich auch vorhin so reagiert bei deiner Zeitmaschine, denn ich will dich einfach nicht verlieren", sagte er und Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen.

„Ich würde dich nie verlassen.  
Ich bin auch verliebt in dich Kendall", sagte ich und verband unsere Lippen miteinander.

Als wir uns voneinander lösten, kamen James und Carlos ins Zimmer.

,,Hey Kendall, deine Mom sagte, dass das Essen fertig seie und ihr jetzt aufhören sollt Zeitreisende zu spielen", sagte Carlos und wir verdrehten die Augen.

„Das hat Spaß gemacht.  
Was spielen wir als nächstes Logan?", fragte er.

„Liebende", zwinkerte ich ihn an und er wurde rot.

„Haben wir was verpasst?", fragte Carlos und Kendall und ich zuckten nur mit der Schulter.

Kendall und ich gingen in die Küchen und setzten uns hin, da das Essen fertig war.  
Ganze Zeit grinsten Kendall und ich uns an, während Carlos und James uns immer noch verwirrt ansahen.  
Dann ergriff ich Kendalls Hand und verflochtete diese mit meiner.  
Kendall bückte sich zu mir runter und küsste mich, was ich erwiderte.

„Awwww…spielen die Romeo und Julia?", fragte Kendalls Mom.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte James.

„Apropos, James und Carlos, eure Eltern sagten, ihr dürft gerne bei uns übernachten", sagte sie.

„Cool, Pyjama-Party!", schrieen Carlos und James und wir verdrehten die Augen.

„Kendall, kannst du morgen Katie abholen?", fragte sie.

„Klar", sagte er.

„MOM?", fragte Kendall.

„Ja?", fragte sie.

„Was ist Sex?", fragte er und sie trank ein Glas Wasser und spuckte es direkt wieder raus.

„Kendall, du bist erst 10.  
Woher hast du dieses Wort?", fragte sie.

„Das haben heute paar Sechstklässler erwähnt", sagte Carlos.

„Wartet, ich muss mal ein Anruf führen", sagte sie und ging weg.

„Ich glaube, Sex ist was Schlimmes", sagte ich und die anderen nickten nur mit dem Kopf.

Dann kam Kendalls Mom wieder und sie setzte sich hin.

„Ich habe mit euren Eltern gesprochen und sie waren der Meinung, dass ihr bereit dazu seid, es zu wissen", sagte sie und wir sahen sie mit großen Augen an.

„Also, wenn sich zwei sich wirklich lieben, haben sie gewisse Gefühle füreinander, die sie ausleben müssen.  
Dazu müssen beide liebende nackt sein.  
Der Mann steckt dann sein erregtes Glied in die Scheide der Frau oder bei schwulen, so in deinem Fall Kendall, in den Po eines Mannes.  
Und dann haben sie halt Sex", sagte sie und wir verstummten.

„Dann heißt es, dass Logan bald mein Glied im Po hat?", fragte Kendall und seine Mom nickte.

„Tut das weh?", fragte ich.

„Das erste Mal tut immer weh", sagte sie und ich verstummte nur noch mehr.

„Ab wann darf man Sex haben?", fragte ich.

„Laut Gesetzt erst ab 17 (Anmerkung: USA).  
Aber der richtige Alter ist es, wenn sich zwei wirklich lieben", sagte sie und Kendall sah mich an.

Wir grinsten uns an und das schien Kendalls Mom zu bemerken.

„Aber man sollte es nicht machen, wenn andere im Haus sind", sagte sie und wir schmollten.

„Das heißt, Kendall und ich dürfen heute kein Sex haben?", fragte ich.

„Doch schon, aber nur wenn alle am schlafen sind", platzte es ihr wohl raus, da sie sofort den Mund zu hält.

„So Logie, willst du heute Sex mit mir haben?", fragte er.

„Klar", sagte ich.

„Toll, mein 10 Jähriger Sohn und sein 10 Jähriger fester Freund, verlieren heute die Jungfräulichkeit…  
Also Katie werde ich bei dem Alter sicher nicht aufklären", sagte Kendalls Mom und ging weg.


End file.
